ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?
by Namikaze Ichime
Summary: Ichigo had no idea that her next trip to soul society will be the final and permenent one. Forced into an arranged marriage with the Kuchiki clan head she has to learn things she didnot know she will need. ByaFemIchi fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own bleach or its characters if i did Ichi will be female**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

AN: Hello to everyone this story is the adoption and possibly the completion of Binksy's Coercion. So the first chapters will will be identical to that of COERCION but will be different starting from Chapter six

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter One: An indecent proposal**

"It's not fair!" Isshin Kurosaki cried loudly as his eldest daughter Ichigo attempted to snatch her school bag from his ironclad grasp.

"You're such an Idiot Dad! Give it back now or I'm gonna be late for school again!" She snarled then aimed a kick at her old man's stomach.

"Why are you so mean to me my child!" The doctor bawled loudly as he took a foot in the belly and went crashing to the floor. Ichigo smirked as she watched him splutter and twitch. Then quickly swiped her satchel from his now limp grip.

"You're such a pain in the ass." She muttered then stepped over him and out the front door. As she made her way down the garden path she heard him cry mournfully after her.

"All I wanted was to hug you my daughter! Mother our children are so cruel!"

Ichigo huffed loudly in exasperation. Why did her father feel the need to constantly smother her? If the old man wasn't trying to hug her, then he was trying to launch super daddy love kicks at her head.

Ichigo groaned as she looked at the time on her flip up phones screen.

"Crap! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late." She leapt over the garden fence and took off down the street at a dead run. If she missed registration again her home room teacher was going to kill her for sure this time.

She was half way there and making good time to boot when a man appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Renji!" Ichigo cried as she stumbled to a halt and barely avoided crashing into the tattooed lieutenant before steadying herself. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, eyeing the man questioningly.

"Late for school again?" The Soul reaper asked his voice filled with mock reproach, which was betrayed by the childish grin on his face.

"What do you want Renji?" Ichigo asked as she brushed some errant strands of orange hair away from her face. She wasn't in the mood for a verbal battle with the man, and preferred to get to the point rather than waste any more time.

"My Captain wants to see you. He said it's important." The lieutenant droned. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a deep scowl. Obviously he was not frilled that the Kuchiki noble had once again made him the errand boy.

Ichigo recoiled, what could Byakuya want with her? The man made it no secret that he despised everything about her.

"Why?" Ichigo decided it would be better to find out what was going on before deciding to obey the Kuchiki Lords unusual request.

"I dunno." Renji griped. "It's not like he tells me these things, but he said you have to be at the Kuchiki manor in an hour. It sounded pretty serious I've never seen him in such a bad mood before."

"Not even the time that I 'not so accidentally' spilt tea on him?" Ichigo jibbed lightly.

"Not even when you spilt tea on him." Renji smirked. Ichigo was unnerved. Renji's overall mood seemed very subdued and Ichigo found herself curious as to what Byakuya had said or done to make him so melancholy.

"I really should be heading off to school." Ichigo sniffed as she unclipped the combat pass from her skirt belt reluctantly.

She pressed the small devise against her chest and sprang out of her body; then quickly turned to catch the now unoccupied corpse before it hit the ground. After setting it casually against a nearby wall she used flash step to go home and grab Kon. She arrived back at the scene within a few seconds and pulled the angry Mod soul out of his lion toy form and dropped him into her bodies slack mouth.

The mod soul immediately jumped up a disgruntled look on his/her face. Then after looking down he immediately grabbed her body's breasts a huge lecherous smile plastered across his face.

"I can look at myself naked!" He cried happily as he squeezed her assets together.

"Get your hands off of those you perverted little shit!" Ichigo roared as she wrestled Kon's wandering fingers away from her girly parts.

"Look, I've got to go to the soul society, and if I come back to find you doing sick things to my body again I'll super-glue you into a baby doll and give you to Yuzu!"

Kon immediately stopped struggling; a sour look across his face as his hands dropped limply by his sides.

"You spoil everything Ichigo." Kon huffed indignantly.

"Whatever. Now get to school and tell the guys where I am going." Ichigo ordered him. "And don't do anything illegal!"

Ichigo watched as the Mod soul stomped away bottom lip stuck out like a petulant child who had been denied their favourite toy.

"I won't" Kon replied in a sing song voice before disappearing around a corner.

"I don't understand why you don't use chappy like all the other women." Renji stated as he removed Zabimaru and prepared to open a Senkaimon.

"I'd rather nail my tongue to a railway line than use chappy again."

Ichigo shuddered as she remembered the time Rukia had bought her one and how she had returned from her night time patrol only to find Chappy and Keigo playing kiss chase up and down her street.

Never again.

She stood back as Renji slashed Zabimaru in front of him and a newly formed Senkaimon appeared out of thin air. The two Soul reapers stepped through the open doors and made there way into the dark surging passageway between worlds. They arrived in the soul society shortly after.

The weather in Seireitei was pleasant. The trees had recently begun to bloom and the air held a certain weight that promised to all a glorious summer. Around the various divisions many men and women could be seen rushing about their day to day lives and occasionally pausing to enjoy the freshness of spring.

Ichigo suddenly felt ill at ease. She and Byakuya had never gotten along. Whatever he wanted to speak with her about must be important if he wanted to see her in person.

"Renji, why does he want to meet me at his manor and not the sixth division?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Once Rukia asked him if I could stay over for a couple of nights and he said a load of crap about exterminators and vermin control, at first I thought they where having the mansion fumigated, but then I realised he was talking about me."

Renji smirked upon hearing this then pondered her question for a moment.

"I have no clue. He always keeps his duties as a Captain and a noble separate. I've never heard of him inviting someone below the rank of Captain over to his manor before. Maybe it's to do with Rukia." Renji wondered out loud.

Ichigo smirked when she saw the tall brutish red head's eyes cloud over at the thought of his beloved childhood friend.

"Maybe you're right." Ichigo curled her lips into a haughty sneer "Stay away from my sister you vile human girl." she impersonated the tone of the Rukia's older brother. "Your disreputable ways are rubbing off on her. She no longer acts in a way befitting a lady of a Kuchiki Clan."

"What a shame." Renji said sarcastically; a toothy grin breaking out across his sharp features.

Ichigo knew that Renji no longer harboured any ill will towards his Captain, nevertheless the friends often found amusement in poking fun at the Nobles icy demeanour.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and took their time walking towards the Kuchiki mansion; occasionally stopping to talk with an acquaintance.

The grand Manor came into view long before they finally reached it and Ichigo felt her anxiety grow with every step that took her closer to its ornate gates. She soon quelled her growing disquiet by promising to herself that should the older man say or do anything spiteful that she would retaliate by shoving Zangetsu up his ass.

Comforted by that thought Ichigo found it much easier to step through the gates; which had been opened by some of Byakuya's purple garbed servants.

Once inside the towering walls Ichigo took her time to look around. The Manor house was huge, it's dark brown walls beautiful; yet at the same time foreboding. The surrounding gardens were magnificent, everything was immaculate, the grass was a perfect deep green, The Cherry blossoms were strategically placed along various pebbled pathways that curled around the expanse of land and several meters away a koi pond with crystalline water glittered peacefully in the sunlight.

It's too perfect Ichigo thought as she pictured her garden back in Karakura town which under Yuzu's careful administrations had turned into a fine patch of land. Personally Ichigo did not see the need for any of the extravagance the Kuchiki gardens displayed.

She was brought back from her musings when she felt Renji not so gently elbow her in the ribs. She turned to land a punch on the lieutenants jaw, but stopped when she spotted a stern looking man dressed in a pale blue, almost grey Yukata approaching them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man addressed formerly as he inclined his head in the barest hint of a bow, then moved his hand to indicate that she should follow him.

Ichigo nodded and moved forward. She noticed that Renji was still standing by the gate.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I'm gonna wait here." The red head replied as he gave her a small smile.

"He has not been invited by Lord Kuchiki." The man stated as he turned on heel with Ichigo reluctantly following closely behind.

The man led Ichigo into a very grand looking entrance hallway; where she removed her sandals and was presented with a pair of house slippers that looked as though they were worth more than her year's allowance. She slipped them on and continued to follow the man throughout the breathtakingly beautiful hallways of the Kuchiki manor.

It is so much bigger than my house. Ichigo thought as she fiddled with her ponytail. Heck it's nearly as big as my school.

The hallways were large and the occasional servant could be seen tending to the various precious heirlooms and flowers that stood proudly on display.

The blue, grey yukata man suddenly knelt beside a finely painted paper door and grasped it's ornately craved handle and slid it open

"My lord, Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived." He spoke politely his manner a world away from the one he had used to address Ichigo and Renji.

"Send her in Yagari." The velvety tones of Byakuya Kuchiki replied.

Ichigo made her way towards the room and stepped in, yukata man Yagari excused himself giving her an unpleasant look as he left.

She began to feel very uncomfortable upon seeing a stern looking elderly woman, with silver hair pulled tightly into an overly elaborate bun. She was dressed in a fine dark green Kimono and sat ramrod straight on her kneeling cushion.

Byakuya and the woman turned to look at her in union. Ichigo suddenly wished she had redone her ponytail before entering the room. She felt that her own clothes were ratty and poor compared to their extravagant garments.

"Kurosaki if you would take a seat." Byakuya spoke quietly, a strong hand gesturing to a kneeling cushion near to his own.

Ichigo looked at him and was pleasantly surprised when she saw that he was not wearing his Captains Haori nor was he wearing his Shihakusho; but was instead wearing an elegant royal blue kimono and long white Haori with the Kuchiki clan symbol emblazoned on the back.

She stared at him as she made her way to the seat directly opposite his and settled down. His Kenseikan were neatly perched upon his head and his ever present scarf was hung as always gracefully around his broad shoulders. It was true that this look was not a far cry from his usual Captain's grabs but she had never seen him in anything else and so the change was as a result quite profound.

Ichigo tried to resist the urge to fidget as she felt two sets of staring eyes weighing upon her.

"You are no doubt wondering the reason as to why you have been summoned here." The elderly woman spoke bitterly. Her voice was cold and reminded Ichigo of a particularly nasty teacher she had when she was little.

"Yeah, I was." She replied as she looked at the woman nervously.

"I am Lord Kuchiki's great Aunt." The woman stated coldly. "My name is Kuchiki Momoko."

Ichigo nodded her eyes straying to Byakuya, who for once was actually looking back.

"We have called you here to discuss a proposal of marriage." Momoko announced.

Ichigo scratched her head and gave the woman a look that said 'what are you on about'.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me." Ichigo grunted as she looked between Momoko and Byakuya.

"Silly child, the proposal is to you." The woman snapped as she scowled haughtily at her.

"What're you talking about? No ones asked me to marry them." Ichigo snorted as she felt anger boil inside of her chest. She barely knew this Momoko woman and already she disliked her.

The older woman huffed loudly.

"Lord Kuchiki is asking for your hand in marriage you ignorant girl." Barked the older woman; her voice was filled with spite and her eyes narrowed in disdain.

Ichigo carried on staring at the woman as she tried to process what had just been said. The substitute then froze her eyes growing wide with shock.

No way, it wasn't possible this was some kind of joke right? It had to be.

Ichigo looked over to Byakuya who looked back at her calmly his dark eyes filled with their usual cold detachment.

"You wanna marry me!" Ichigo nearly shouted at him. "You hate me, I hate you! This has to be Joke. Well ha, ha you got me. I never knew you had a sense of humour Byakuya."

The cold look she got back from Momoko and the Captain were enough to quash any hope the teen had of it being a weird prank.

"I can assure you that this proposal is genuine." Byakuya droned.

His tone was that which one would usually reserve for when explaining things to a young child, and only caused the emotional sea within her to grow more unsettled.

"The reason as to why you have been asked is simple. There are no other eligible brides available and the elders of my family have demanded I seek a new partner. You were chosen by them for your abilities, your status as saviour of the soul society and the fact that you are of a Captains level in power. That and you are still young enough to be educated in a way befitting a noble."

"Since when did you care about what they thought? You married your wife and adopted Rukia." Ichigo exclaimed angrily. her cheeks were beginning to grow hot and her palms began to sweat.

"It is the law that I be married. To go against that law would allow the foundations of this noble family and others to crumble."

Ichigo was suddenly reminded of the day she and Byakuya had fought on top of Sokyoku hill.

How can we expect others to follow ours laws if we are not willing to follow them ourselves?

Ichigo realised that this was all to do with the Vow Rukia had told her about.

Apparently Byakuya had made it on his parent's graves and swore that he would never again break the law nor bend it. Ichigo remembered this information; as it was the reason Rukia had forgiven him for allowing her to be sent to her death.

"But I don't want to." Ichigo stated as she tried to discreetly wipe her now sweaty palms on her clothing. She felt incredibly trapped and wished that this was all nothing more than a crazy dream.

Ichigo suddenly started to laugh it was not a joyful one; but rather a nervous one. She gasped for breath as she replayed what had just been said.

"Byakuya would you please allow me a moment alone with this girl?" Momoko asked.

Byakuya nodded then quickly rose to his feet and after sliding open a door; which lead to a garden, disappeared from sight.

Ichigo stopped laughing immediately as she felt the woman's winkled hand grab her wrist. She was reminded of bird of prey as she watched the woman's nails dig firmly into her skin.

"I would be very careful if I were you child. This is the closest the elders and I have gotten Byakuya to an agreeable partnership in decades. Believe me child you are not my first choice and never could be. Yet he has settled upon you and has agreed to go through with this wedding. We have put nearly a century of effort into reaching this point. Trust me when I say that if you do not agree to this proposal then a very unfortunate accident may befall your family and friends very soon."

Ichigo ripped her hand from the woman's grasp and stood, her body shaking with rage.

"Are you threatening my family?" Ichigo hissed. Her reitsu began to rise and in the back of her mind she could feel her inner hollow stir.

"No. I am saying that they are already threatened. With one word I could bring an end to all that you hold dear in life. You have no Idea the distance the Kuchiki family's influence extends. However if you were to agree to this marriage, Which I am sure you will, think of the benefits, you would want for nothing, your friends would want for nothing and your family; when they pass on they will not become separated, they will not have to live in the Rukon districts and you will all be treated to the protection that a Kuchiki is entitled to; from the day of the marriage."

"You can't force me to marry someone!" Ichigo spat as she turned to leave there was no way in hell she was going to listen to any more of this nonsense.

"The Nobles have much influence over Seireitei. Do not think for one moment that if you walk out of this mansion that you may ever return to the Soul Society. I can have your powers sealed and have you fed to the hollows, you and those that you love."

Ichigo turned on heel and grabbed Momoko by the front of her extravagant dark green kimono and stared intently into the woman's beady black eyes.

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have that kind of power!" Ichigo growled.

Momoko stared at her completely unperturbed by Ichigo's threatening aura.

"I think if you love them then it would be wise to ensure that they have a safe future rather than no future at all."

Ichigo felt her anger and resolve bubble down to an unsure pang in her gut.

Momoko smiled like the cat that got the cream, and slid a piece of paper on the table next to Ichigo.

"You would sign this and return home; once you are married you would remain here and try to inspire my nephew enough so that he may finally give this family an heir."

Ichigo wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of inspiring Byakuya Kuchiki to do anything, but then her hands slid from the woman's Kimono as she felt herself give into the fear of losing her friends and family.

"Also think of Rukia. I know how deeply you care for her. If you were to be married to Byakuya then she would be free to marry the man that she loves." Momoko whispered slyly.

Ichigo suddenly had the image of Rukia and Renji leap unbidden into her minds eye. It was true, they would be free to marry. Rukia had admitted to Ichigo several months ago that the only reason she could not tell Renji of her feelings for him was because her brother was not married, and in case he never did she needed to be free to marry a branch member of the kuchiki line to ensure the continuation of the prestigious family.

Ichigo mulled it over, her heart thudding like a drum inside her chest.

She did not know if this hag's threats were real or not but she could not risk it. She had heard from Rukia of the lengths to which the Noble families had gone to in the past to ensure their will was done.

For the first time in years Ichigo actually felt like crying. There didn't seem to be much she could do. She couldn't tell anyone in the Seireitei that she was in a sense being offered a shotgun wedding; for who would believe her over the word of a Kuchiki?

But leaving the human world and becoming the arm candy wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, it was too painful to think about.

"There is one question that must be asked before we proceed any further. Are you a maid?" The woman's dark eyes took on a steely tint as she scowled at the teen.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo snapped.

The older woman huffed loudly and she gripped the rich green material of her Kimono tightly with her winkled, liver spotted hands.

"Have you been bedded by a man?"

Ichigo went bright red and shook her head her fiercely. Did this woman think she was some kind of tart?

"No I have not." Ichigo scowled her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. "Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business; it would be appalling for Lord Kuchiki to lay with contaminated goods. Although it does not matter; if you are telling the truth I shall have nothing to worry about. If however you are being deceitful Byakuya will be the first to know and I doubt he would take kindly to that type of trickery, you would be cast out and forever disgraced."

"I am not some Whore!" Ichigo raged. She felt fury eat at her insides like a burning inferno. How dare this woman insinuate she was some kind of streetwalker! She then felt horror.

If I had lied I would have been able to get out of this, it's too late now. Ichigo gripped her face in exasperation. Momoko was clearly as manipulative as she looked.

"If that is so then all I have to wait for now is your answer to this proposal." The old buzzard snapped as she held an ink brush towards Ichigo, motioning to the paper scroll on the table.

There was a long silence; the teen took several deep breaths as she weighed the situation.

"Fine I'll do it." she could not believe the words had left her mouth. She shuddered in horror as she imagined what her life would be from this point onwards, and bit her lip to hold back a scream of rage that threatened to tear out of her throat.

Momoko stood gracefully and walked through the doors that Byakuya had disappeared through earlier.

"Nephew, she has agreed." Momoko stated her voice oozed with the smug tones of victory and Ichigo felt the sudden urge to run her through with Zangetsu.

Byakuya re-entered the room not long after his great Aunts announcement and sat is his previous place.

Ichigo was all too aware of their eyes on her as she wrote her name with a shaking hand on the indicated line. Once she had finished she watched as the paper was handed to Byakuya who signed the paper; although his hand strokes were more assured and masterful than her own; almost illegible scribble.

Byakuya looked up from the paper as Momoko took it and placed it in an engraved silver tube.

His grey eyes met hers and it suddenly dawned on Ichigo that she had just singed away her life. She was now engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki.

She wondered how she was going to explain this terrible mess to her family and friends and winced when she imagined their reactions.

They would with no doubt be furious, hurt and confused.

"The wedding shall take place one week from now. You shall be required to stay in the soul society." Momoko said as she stood to leave.

"But I thought I was allowed to go home before then?" Ichigo growled her stomach clenching with disappointment.

"My dear with all the preparations required you shall have barely enough time to eat. Let alone frolic around in the world of the living. You are also not to attend to any of your duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper until after the wedding" Momoko turned to Byakuya. "I shall have a formal announcement made and send the customary invitations to the Captains of the other twelve divisions."

"Of course, thank you." Byakuya replied his deep voice completely devoid of emotion.

Momoko walked towards the door but before exiting the room turned to look at Ichigo.

"Byakuya, would you please have someone come and clean her up. She looks disgraceful." The older woman sneered.

"Of course I shall." Byakuya replied.

Ichigo felt like Getsuga tenshou'ing them both into the next century but held back. She could not risk the ones she loved becoming the victims of this bizarre turn in circumstance.

With one last disdainful look the woman left.

Ichigo sat with her soon to be husband; in a brutally uncomfortable silence. She had no clue what to do. Byakuya simply looked at her as though she were an object that he wished removed from his sight.

She fiddled with her Shihakusho as she tried to desperately figure out what to do.

How had everything changed so quickly in only a couple of hours? Ichigo wondered. Only this morning she had been happy, well as happy as she was normally. Many complained that she always seemed to have a constant scowl on her face and that it made her look constantly angry; now she guessed she would instead look constantly depressed.

Her anger returned and she stared daggers at the noble before her.

"The only reason I'm going ahead with this is because that demon bitch threatened to hurt my family."

Byakuya raised a thin eyebrow; his facial muscles twitching slightly in irritation.

"Do you not have anything with which to occupy your time until preparations begin?" Byakuya asked coldly. "I am rather busy and have no time, nor any desire to listen to your petty accusations."

Ichigo immediately jumped to her feet, fists balled in anger.

"It figures that you wouldn't have any problems with a shotgun wedding you stuck up bastard!"

"Is this conversation concluded? It is so very difficult to tell."

"Whatever. I'm outta here!" Ichigo shouted as she clambered to the doorway tripping slightly in her haste to leave. "Wait 'till Rukia and Renji hear about this!"

Ichigo knew Rukia was busy with her soul reaper duties and would not be off for another several hours, But hopefully Renji was still waiting for her outside.

"Do as you please. However I expect you to return at five thirty."

The noble cast the teen a piercing glance.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as she used what little restrain she had left to not kick him in stomach; or maybe his balls, but instead flipped him the finger and ran out of the Kuchiki manor like her ass was on fire.

She stumbled out of the front entrance after putting on her sandals and sprinted towards the gate and sighed in relief when she saw Renji leaning against a wall; chewing on a piece of grass.

"What's up with you?" the red head asked as he pushed away from his slouched position and spat the foliage onto the ground.

"I...I..."

"Well spit it out." The lieutenant asked impatiently.

"He asked me to marry him!" Ichigo roared as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well that's nice...wait...What!" Renji yelled his eyes were wide and disbelieving as the realisation of what she had just said dawned on him.

"And I had to say yes." she moaned.

Renji grabbed her shoulders firmly and began to shake her roughly.

"Ichigo you can't be serious!"

"I don't know, I mean yes, I couldn't say no and now the weddings in one week."

Renji recoiled; his face a mixture of astonishment and horror.

"But you hate each other!" Renji hissed as though he were trying to remind her of that fact.

"I know that, but what choice do I have?" Ichigo sniffed angrily as she tried to collect her senses.

"You had the choice to say no." Her friend stated his tanned hands planted firmly on her slim shoulders.

"No I didn't. I need to make sure my family are safe." She looked Renji in the eyes, her face filled with hopelessness. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." Ichigo begged.

"What do you mean; you need to keep your family safe?" the lieutenant squeezed her shoulders his eyes filled with concern.

"There was a woman there; she's Byakuya's Aunt or something. She threatened to hurt them if I said no."

Ichigo turned from Renji and punched the wall next to her. She felt momentarily better having found a way to vent her frustration but soon grimaced as pain coursed through her hand.

"And my Captain let her get away with it!" Renji asked in disbelief.

"No, He wasn't in the room when she said it, I told him after the hag left and he accused me of lying."

Renji let out a low growl then took her hand and gently rubbed her wounded knuckles.

"The Nobles are powerful Ichigo; you need to be really careful. They could make your life a living hell. They have ways of working outside of the law."

"I know." The girl mumbled her chest tightened as she realised just how precarious her position was.

"My Captain isn't a bad person, but I wouldn't wish a marriage of convenience to him on anyone; you're in for a really rough ride."

"I'll have you and Rukia, it won't be that bad."

"I hope you're right Ichigo, for your sake I hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you all in the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

Disclaimer: I donot own bleach or its characters.

 **Chapter two: Be prepared**

Ichigo and Renji arrived at the thirteenth division. The red head kept patting her on the shoulder every other minute and smiling weakly.

"If you wanna stay out here; or puke over in those bushes, I can go on my own and see if I can get Captain Ukitake to let Rukia have a twenty minute break."

Ichigo nodded and sat down on a nearby wall and watched as Renji disappeared from view.

She felt so confused, so trapped and taken advantage of. Ichigo bit her bottom lip in frustration. She had only been away from home a few hours and already she was desperate to return. When would she be able to see her sisters again? Goodness she even wanted to see goat face and have him kick her in the head for being late for dinner.

How dare that woman say she could not go home! How dare she threaten her family and friends!

Ichigo felt like a dark cloud of despair had settled over her head ensnaring her thoughts and twisting them into a physical force that reached down through her body and viciously ripped at her heart and stomach.

The day seemed to have taken on an almost dreamlike quality, she felt detached and her body buzzed in a way similar to the time Kyoraku had persuaded her to drink Sake with him only this buzz was not good a good one.

Her brown eyes threatened to tear up; but she quickly swallowed and bit them back. There was no way in hell she would give into Momoko. No way in hell that she would let the woman see how greatly she had been hurt.

Ichigo suddenly had the Image of standing next to Byakuya in a Shiro-Maku a traditional white wedding Kimono and the Noble in a dark Black and silver blue Montsuki Kimono and hakama; the traditional garb expected for a man to wear on such an occasion and cringed.

Ichigo remembered her mother's Shiro-Maku and how her dad had given it to her shortly after her death.

He had given it to Ichigo so that when she found a man she loved she could wear the beautiful white Kimono and in a way feel as though her mother was there with her on what was supposed to be the most wonderful day of her life.

Now Ichigo was going to be married to a man she did not love, wear an unworn dress that held no meaning and not even have her family beside her when she gave her life away.

Ichigo's lips quivered and her shoulders shook as she tried to repress tears of overwhelming sadness from escaping.

She was strong, on par with a Captain for Goodness sake! How could this happen to her! Damn Byakuya Kuchiki! Damn his family! And damn their stupid pride!

She was overcome by the urge to runaway; to go back to the human world grab her family and get help from someone, maybe Urahara would be able to help her!

She would only have to get someone to open a Senkaimon, Ukitake could do it.

The teen leapt to her feet as the first flames of hope ignited within her chest and flash stepped throughout the thirteenth division towards the kindly Captains office.

She stopped when the Captain's office door came into view and felt the flame of hope quickly go out.

Momoko had said if she left that she would never be able to come back and that also meant she would never be able to see the friends she had made here again. Besides there was no guarantee Urahara would even be able to help her. Maybe Momoko would hurt her family if she even attempted to leave, maybe the Kuchiki elders already had assassins in Karakura town waiting for her to escape; to kill her family before she got home.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted. She felt so frustrated.

Ukitake's office door slid open and revealed Renji, Rukia and the Captain. All three Soul Reapers looked at Ichigo; surprise evident on their faces.

"Was that you who screamed Ichigo?" Ukitake asked gently.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo mumbled.

The look of shock upon the Captains face melted away to be replaced by calm understanding.

"Renji just told us." Rukia said sadly as she walked over to her friend and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Why don't we step inside and have a talk..." Ukitake motioned for them to follow. "...away from prying eyes." His two third seats could be heard squeaking in shock nearby shortly followed by the sounds of them running away.

Ichigo nodded in agreement and once inside the comfortable office all four settled on to plush cushions around a low drinking table.

"Renji said Momoko threatened you." Rukia said after a long uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo nodded, her ability to speak seemed to have escaped her and she swallowed thickly around a lump in her throat.

"There has to be something we can do to stop it." The red head lieutenant demanded, his tone filled with spite.

"Ichigo was there a piece of paper and did you and Byakuya sign it?" Juushiro asked.

The teen nodded in confirmation.

The white haired male sighed and Rukia's grip on her arm increased.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but there's really nothing anyone can do. That piece of paper you singed would most certainly have been a marital certificate. Momoko Kuchiki is too cunning to have let you leave without it first being signed. It acts as a legally binding contract. If you did indeed put your name on it then you are now by law already Captain Kuchiki's wife." Ukitake sighed.

"What!" Ichigo cried "But I haven't had a wedding! I can't be married to him!"

"It's the way the Nobles work Ichigo. First you are married by Seireitei law. Afterwards you are married before friends and family in ceremony. It's a way to ensure that the heirs of noble families and their brides wouldn't elope with other people before the wedding could take place." Rukia said gently as she rubbed Ichigo's arm.

"I'm already married to him and he didn't say anything to me."

"He won't address you as his wife until after the wedding." The small dark haired woman stated.

"I can't go home." Ichigo mumbled as her body finally betrayed her and tears began to slide down her now pale cheeks. "They won't let me go home, Please Ukitake please open a Senkaimon for me." Ichigo begged him desperately.

The Captain shook his head; his warm eyes filled with sympathy.

"I can't do that Ichigo. The Kuchiki's are a very influential family. The head Captain has already been informed to keep you here. I received word shortly before Lieutenant Abarai arrived. I am sorry."

"You can go Home after the wedding. I'll make sure of it." Rukia whispered kindly.

"But it won't be the same; I'll have to come back." Ichigo hissed as she swiped the tears angrily from her face. "I feel like a Prisoner, Hell I might as well be! They blackmailed me; the contract can't be legal if I was blackmailed."

"I know what I am about to say will sound hurtful, and I apologise beforehand, but Ichigo there are no witnesses to confirm what you say is true; and against the word of a Kuchiki your accusations will fall on deaf ears." Ukitake explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding; she truly was treading on thin ice.

The captain got up and walked over to a cabinet and returned with a bottle of Sake and four cups.

"A gift from Shunsui, Normally I would not offer at this time of day but considering the circumstances."

The four spent the next couple of hours drinking the salty beverage trying their best to avoid the subject of Ichigo's impending wedding and the issues surrounding it.

By the time five o'clock arrived Ichigo felt what little peace of mind she had gained fly out of the window.

"Byakuya said I have to be back at half five." She stated glumly and bid farewell to her friends.

"I'll come home and see you as soon as I can." Rukia assured; as Ichigo walked towards the exit. Renji nodded in agreement with his friend's words.

The walk back to the manor was arduous and every step she took was measured carefully to ensure she did not arrive a second before the aforementioned deadline.

If only this had not happened. If only her family and friends were not being threatened, if only she had stayed in the world of the living and had gone to school today. If only.

Upon reaching the ornate gates Ichigo was quickly ushered into the mansion by a very grumpy looking Yagari and led into a large room.

He gave her his customary look of dislike and walked out of the room leaving Ichigo alone.

What's his problem? Ichigo thought as she watched him disappear behind the sliding door.

She looked around trying to figure out why she had been brought to this room in particular. It was large with vanilla coloured walls, each wall had a sliding door and every door was decorated with delicate art depicting various gardens and mountains scenery in subdued pastels.

Ichigo found it odd that there were no windows in this room; however they were not needed; for the light filtering through the thin paper of the doorways let in a soft golden glow.

The floors were bare and apart from two kneeling cushions there was nothing in the room apart from her.

The sound of a door sliding open, startled her. She turned around expecting to see Byakuya and was surprised when she saw a woman instead. The woman was dressed in a rich burgundy kimono, had dark brown hair which was wrapped into a low hanging bun, and a pretty face with flawless skin and piercing dark green eyes. She looked to be in her mid twenties but Ichigo had learnt looks in regards to age meant nothing in the soul society.

The woman looked at Ichigo as though she were an item rather than a person and smiled; Ichigo noticed that said smile did not reach the woman's eyes.

"My name is Shoshi Shikibu. I have been charged by the Kuchiki family with the task of tutoring you." Her tone was cold and snobbish.

Ichigo immediately wished she had disobeyed Byakuya's earlier order and had stayed in the thirteenth division.

"What are you gonna teach me?" The teen scowled petulantly at the woman before her.

"Please may I ask; what it is you wish to teach me?" Shoshi corrected. "And thus you quite spectacularly stumble upon the reason as to why I am here." Sarcasm dripped from the woman's voice like bitter poison.

"So you're here to make me speak like a stuck up, arrogant twat." Ichigo surmised, as she smirked and placed her hands upon her hips and began to rock backwards and forwards.

"Among many other things." The woman pointedly ignored Ichigo's behaviour."I am charged with the duty of instructing you in the ways of etiquette, speech, appropriate dress wear and most importantly your duties as the wife of Lord Kuchiki."

"Not going to happen." Ichigo hummed in a sing song voice.

"It is what is expected of you."

"You can't make me do anything. I don't want to learn any of those things; I'm only interested in being a Soul reaper."

"It is now understandable as to why Lord Kuchiki wishes me to tutor you. When I first entered this room I thought that he only wanted me to teach you the basics. However upon seeing the state of your appearance and hearing your appalling use of language. I have reached the conclusion that he wants me to train a pig not to roll in filth; an almost impossible task."

Ichigo was across the room before she was even aware that she had moved, and soon had her hands buried in the front of Shoshi's Kimono.

"I don't care what you think! I don't care what any of you think!"

Shoshi's sneer fell and was replaced by a small, genuine smile.

"Lesson one passed."

"What?" Ichigo muttered her grip loosening slightly.

"Dear girl, you are to become a Kuchiki and as such the opinions of any beneath your status should mean nothing to you. You have passed the first lesson. The goal of the lesson was to see if you had it within you to act in a way befitting a lady and stand up for yourself when openly attacked by a commoner."

"Oh." Ichigo felt embarrassed and her hands fell limply by her sides.

"I can assure you, I am not a cruel person by nature. I am here to make sure you are fit to stand against the elders of the Kuchiki clan and fellow Noble families. And to ensure that you will find yourself in no situation in which you will be mocked. Now if it is not too much of an inconvenience shall we proceed to lesson two?"

Once Ichigo had begun talking with Shoshi, she had found the woman to be quite a pleasant person. Her new tutor was still a snob and talked to the orange haired teen as though she were a child. But Ichigo understood now that the lessons would be a benefit. It would allow her to learn the inner workings of the Noble families; such as who she had to listen to, who she could ignore and the certain things she was entitled to as the wife of a clan head.

The two women had spent a good few hours discussing the various things she would learn over the next year. Ichigo was promised the lessons would not interfere with her life as a soul reaper; which the she was thankful for.

Shoshi had discussed a few smaller details such as what Ichigo should and shouldn't do at dinner, what she should wear and most importantly told her that when dealing with characters such as Momoko she should aim not to insult, but rather belittle her; by reminding Momoko that as the wife of the Clan's head, she was in a higher position and as such demanded respect.

Ichigo had actually found all of the information extremely helpful and when she had bid farewell to Shoshi at the end of her session, felt more confident that given time her situation would become more bearable.

As soon as Shoshi was gone Ichigo had been taken by a servant to what would be her new bedroom. It was beautiful and decorated in creams and and soft shades of muted purple. It held a large futon and amongst other finely crafted furniture. She was upset to find that later on she would not stay in these rooms; as after the wedding she would be moved to larger living quarters which to her mortification would be joined next to Byakuya's own private rooms.

At least I wont have to share a bed with him. Ichigo thought positively.

The next few days were hectic to put it mildly. Ichigo had been barraged constantly by tailors measuring her body so that her wedding Kimono could be fitted. Several more Tutors had come to the Mansion teaching her to walk properly, talk properly. One man had even tried to make her sing and dance; that lesson had not gone well, and the man had left with two black eyes and a ripped Kimono courtesy of Zangetsu.

Ichigo had not seen Byakuya since the day of the proposal, except for the few seconds as the man walked past her one morning; he had not even bothered to look at her as he stormed out of the mansion in all his glory. Ichigo did not know whether to see his lack of presence as good sign or an ominous one.

She had expected the man would have at the very least shown up at dinner times. But he had not, Rukia told her it happened often because of his duties as a Captain and Clan head and said not to worry; and that it wasn't a reaction caused by her presence.

Outside of her lessons Ichigo spent a large amount of time moping around in her room. She had thought she would have been involved in planning the wedding. Yet soon found out that beyond turning up and saying yes, she had not part in the whole affair which angered her. It was not that she wanted to plan the wedding, but being cast aside during the whole process was upsetting and made her feel like an after thought. No on second thought it made her feel more like a decoration.

On the fourth day of her stay at the Kuchiki manor Ichigo had been awoken by a maid and presented with several long boxes. After opening them she had found dozens of finely made Kimonos and Yukata's covered in extravagant designs, along with a note from Momoko that stated when she was not on active duty as a Soul Reaper she should wear them, and that more would be sent in the following days.

Ichigo had refused to wear them at first; yet Momoko had basically ordered her to do so after turning up and finding her still wearing her soul reaper uniform. An argument had taken place and in the end Ichigo had given in and was relieved beyond words when the foul woman had finally left.

Ichigo now stood in front of a full length mirror looking at the image reflected back at her.

She had chosen one of the more simply designed Kimono's; it was dark blue with flowers embroidered up the side in white silk and around the waist sat a soft white obi which pulled in tightly around her waist accentuating her slight hour glass figure and bosoms.

The outfit made her look like a true woman, poised and beautiful. She had left her hair down after refusing a maid's help. The small woman had insisted Ichigo must not attempt such a thing on her own as it was unladylike. Ichigo had then shooed her away with a few well chosen swear words.

The teen felt out of place in the elegant kimono, especially so since Momoko had sent it to her, but what choice did she have?

She had gone to breakfast and Rukia commented on how beautiful she looked, which only added to her growing discomfort.

Later that afternoon; after another Lesson with Shoshi had ended; Ichigo decided to blow off some steam by spending some time out in the garden.

It was really quite beautiful after she had gotten over how perfect it appeared and began to appreciate how calming the atmosphere surrounding it could be to her raging heart.

She had been in the garden for nearly an hour and was stood below one of the cherry blossom tress admiring its beauty when she heard someone approach.

Ichigo turned to look at the person; and was shocked to see Byakuya walking towards her. He was wearing a soft green Kimono which suited him far more than his usual Soul reaper uniform, His hair held no Kenseikan and in their absence hung loosely around his shoulders a few strands of unruly fringe falling to cover his left eye. His ever present scarf was for once absent.

Ichigo could not believe how casual the man looked and her stomach fluttered slightly with nerves.

"Good afternoon." Byakuya greeted as he came to a halt next to her.

"Good afternoon." Ichigo replied her voice shaking slightly.

"The Kimono suits you well, I thought it would." The Captain said as he looked at her with dark eyes.

Ichigo looked at the man in astonishment; it was the first time he had ever given her a compliment. She then replayed his words in her head before realising what they meant.

"Did you choose it?" She asked hardly daring to believe such a thing could possibly be true.

"Yes, are the Kimonos to your liking?"

"Uh, Yeah I...they're really beautiful thank you. I didn't know you got them, I thought Momoko did."

Byakuya had chosen the Kimono's for her! Ichigo tried to process this information but found it difficult. She did not think the noble would ever do something like this; it was so out of character for him.

Byakuya began to walk away; however the man had not gone five paces before he turned around.

"Would you accompany me?" His face betrayed neither emotions nor what he was thinking.

Ichigo hesitated; before deciding that getting to know her husband would be a good idea and began to walk with him.

He slowly walked around the garden, and didn't seem to be intending on doing anything else. Ichigo didn't know what to say and so stayed silent. ten minutes later Byakuya gestured for her to sit on a bench; which was surrounded by a cluster of Sakura trees. Once she was seated he took a position next to her.

"I wish to apologise." He stated as he watched the Cherry blossoms blow gently in the warm breeze. "I know what you said about my aunt was true. Yet you must understand it goes beyond her. There are many within the Kuchiki family who would do you harm should this marriage fail and although I am the head of the Clan, until I have an heir I have a precarious hold over their loyalty."

Ichigo nodded, understanding that the he was trying to tell her in his own way that Momoko's behaviour was in no way a reflection upon his own disposition.

"You are probably wondering why you were chosen to be my wife." He continued his eyes still focused upon the tree tops.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ichigo replied as she studied his features, He was very handsome once she took a good look at him; that was not to say that she hadn't already thought the man was good looking. Anyone would have to be gone in the head to think otherwise. But this unguarded expression upon his face was new and it lent his features a kinder and gentler tone which suited him greatly.

"I was presented with several eligible women yet I chose you and I did this because you are strong enough to survive the arduous task of being the wife of a clan leader. You will be able to continue your duties as a soul reaper and see your family. I know it will not be as often as you would like; but at least with the protection the Kuchiki Clan has you would be safe in the knowledge that they will come to no harm and I will do my best to keep them safe, as they are my family now also. Besides you shall be living with my sister, your best friend."

Ichigo nodded the whole situation felt less of a burden now and she felt that in some small way she was already sharing that burden with Byakuya. Perhaps she would not be marrying for love, but marrying to protect her family was not such an awful thing. Especially when the man she was wedded to was intent on protecting them as well; and she had no doubt that he would. Something in her gut told her every word he had spoken was true.

"I don't really see why we have to have a wedding though." Ichigo muttered. "After all we are already husband and wife."

Byakuya turned to look at her an unnameable emotion stirring across his face.

She felt her stomach flutter again.

"A wedding ceremony is tradition." Byakuya replied simply.

Ichigo looked away from the older man blushing furiously.

Why him? Ichigo thought.

"In three days we shall wed. On that day you shall officially receive the title Lady Kuchiki and then be in all ways my equal."

Ichigo nodded, a question arose in her mind which she could not stop from leaving her lips.

"You and Momoko have both talked about having an heir, does that mean on the wedding night you and I have to..." She trailed off unable to continue.

Byakuya quickly looked away from her again and turned his head back to the trees he had been studying earlier.

"I will not force you; however it is part of our duty as heads of the Kuchiki clan to produce an heir. I think this is a conversation best left until after the ceremony."

Ichigo nodded in agreement her face now the same colour as a tomato. She and Byakuya fell into a strangely comfortable silence; considering what had just been the topic of conversation. The two watched as the wind played through the branches of the Cherry blossom trees.

Ichigo thought about how that particular conversation would go on the night and the resulting actions that might follow should said conversation lead to the marital bed. Ichigo's face burned red again as she imagined Byakuya suspended over her his hair loose and his face unguarded in the heat of passion and found the image conjured was not displeasing at all.

That evening Byakuya joined her and Rukia for evening meal.

Rukia regaled them both with a recount of her daily activities as well as the latest goings on in Seireitei. Byakuya occasionally added to the conversation but for the better part of the meal stayed silent.

Soon the food was eaten and the Captain excused himself.

"Do you want to sit out in the Garden?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo hesitated, she would rather be alone to think for a while but Rukia's lower lip began to drop dangerously low.

"Okay midget, lets go." she replied with a devilish grin.

"Idiot! Don't call me a midget!" Rukia screeched, however her tone held no reproach, only humour.

Soon they were both settled comfortably on the wooden deck outside.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked out over the moonlit grounds, it was beautiful in an eerie, almost Gothic sort of way.

"Yeah."

"You know, I never wanted to join the Kuchiki Clan."

Ichigo spun around to look at her best friend a mingled look of shock and disbelief now written across her face.

"I lived with Renji for years, I can hardly remember my life before knowing him. I asked him what he thought I should do when Byakuya asked me to become part of the clan. I really wanted Renji to say no, stay with me. But he didn't. I know that he only wanted a better life for me, and I also know that he didn't want me to leave him. But it hurt, I felt like I had been rejected. So I didn't speak to him again until he helped you rescue me from Sokyoku hill. I regret that decision. I spent years alone and ostracised, not good enough to be fully accepted by the Clan. And in such a position that I found it hard to make friends. That was until I met Kaien Shiba. He was my lieutenant and in a lot of ways you remind me of him. He taught me that it was me who mattered not my last name. Because of that I was able to move forward. I suppose what I am trying to say is, you have a better advantage than I did."

Rukia placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"People already know the real you and although your last name will change soon, they will respect you for who you are and not what you represent."

Ichigo felt her eyes water slightly.

"I didn't know that. Rukia thank you, it means a lot."

Ichigo hugged her friend in a rare embrace.

"But that's not to say I am not thankful." Rukia assured. "Brother is wonderful in his own way. And besides he choose you and although you don't like that; for him there has to be a reason."

"Yeah I know. He said he thought it better for me and my family, that it made sense."

"Idiot!" Rukia hissed as she clipped Ichigo roughly on the ear. "I meant that he must feel something for you. It was too personal a choice. He could've chosen anyone but he didn't he chose you."

"Are you saying he has feelings for me?" Ichigo asked her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I don't know, You'll have to ask him." Rukia smirked.

"Like hell!" Ichigo screeched in reply.

Rukia stood up and brushed the front of her yukata off.

"Goodnight sister." Rukia smiled. "And sleep well."

Ichigo stared after her as she left. It felt nice to be called sister again and made her feel as though she were home. She continued to sit on the wooden decking for another hour. Turning over the thoughts in her head. Was it possible? Had Byakuya chosen her because he felt something for her? He had bought her the Kimonos and had sworn to protect her family. Perhaps, maybe.

Stay tunned for the next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?** **Disclaimer:I donot own bleach or its characters** **Chapter Three: Here comes the Bride**

The day of the wedding came too fast for Ichigo; she woke up that morning surrounded by servants all of them ready to begin scrubbing her and dressing her up like a porcelain doll.

She had screamed death threats at the ones who insisted they must help her bathe.

"I am perfectly capable of washing myself! Get the hell out before I show you how a hollow feels when my Zanpakuto slices it's head in half!"

"But milady it's tradition!" One of the woman begged sounding close to tears.

"I don't give a crap! I can wash myself!" Ichigo yelled as she slammed the wash-room door shut and proceeded to barricade it with towel racks. The door began to shake soon after as the servants tried to gain entrance.

"Please milady we shall be in awful trouble if you don't let us in!" A voice cried despairingly from behind the wooden surface.

"I won't tell if you don't! Now piss off!" Ichigo cried as she stepped quickly into the warm, lavender scented water. After several minutes of army style scrubbing and scraping Ichigo stepped out red raw and clean as a whistle.

"Milady you are burned!" Wailed a brunette.

"Quick fetch a healer!" Shouted a redhead.

"Silence!" Ichigo screamed. "I am not burned. You are all a bunch of hypochondriacs. I'll be back to my normal colour in a few minutes. Just give me a few damn seconds to dry myself off, put on my under garments then you can all come back in and do whatever you want."

The women nodded and quickly scurried outside the room. Ichigo made her way over to her wedding Kimono. It was beautiful and so white that Ichida's Quincy attire would have looked dirty if compared to it. It suddenly brought home the reality of what was going to happen today. In a matter of hours she would officially be the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki. Lady Ichigo Kuchiki. It didn't have a ring to it at all she decided.

I wish my family were here. Ichigo thought as she dried her body with a soft towel. She could imagine what it would be like if this were a wedding to a man she loved in the human world.

Yuzu would be running around arranging the food, checking the decorations, helping her with her hair and make up. Karin would be trying to keep everyone calm, checking the extra details and making sure everyone was where they should be. And her Dad, well he would be crying into a hanky telling her how beautiful she looked in her mother's Shiro-Maku. Ichigo began to cry in earnest. She couldn't help it. She was envisioning the wedding she would never have and deep down had always secretly dreamed of. After all what girl didn't want a fairytale wedding? Now she would spend perhaps hundreds of years married to a man who may never love her like a man should love his wife.

She cried as she slipped the soft white undergarments on her now goose-pimpled body. Despite the warm weather she now felt bone cold. Tears dropped onto her chest leaving darkened patches on her clothes.

Wasn't a wedding supposed to be the happiest day of your life?

"Milady please may we enter. Time is ticking and we cannot afford to wait any longer."

"Come in." Ichigo sobbed.

The women entered paying no attention to her tears; and acting as though they were not there.

They began to pull at her hair, rub lotions and colours into her skin and painted and filed her nails to perfection.

It's like I'm a doll, I might as well be. I'm just another decoration for this farce.

"Milady please would you mind drying your face, the make-up will smear." Asked the brunette from earlier as she passed Ichigo a cloth.

All too soon Ichigo was stood at the entrance to the gardens where she would soon be making her appearance. Her Auburn hair pulled up into the white cloth that now covered her head, her face flawless due to the make-up, her cheeks rosy, her eyes large and bright. Truly the dressers had worked a miracle for underneath she was pale sickly and shaking like a leaf. Her Shiro-Maku was wrapped expertly around her slender frame, and was in her opinion the only thing holding her together at that moment.

"Oh Ichigo you look beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed as she took in her soon to be sister-in-law's appearance.

"I feel like a shopping window dummy."

"Don't say that you look so...so." Rukia looked about ready to cry by this point.

"It'll be you next you know." Ichigo Huffed. "Then you'll know what this outfit feels like. It's heavy, hot, itchy! Do me a favour Rukia when you get married, get married in winter!" She gripped the edges of the garment tightly as though trying to cause it pain.

"Me next? No. I'm afraid not" Rukia laughed.

"Yeah right, I reckon it'll be one month before Renji pops the question." Ichigo glanced at Rukia who suddenly turned beet red.

"You think so?" She asked timidly.

"I know so. He's all Rukia this, Rukia that. It's sickeningly sweet." Ichigo Smirked. "Besides now your free to marry whomever you want and no one can stop you."

Rukia smiled sadly.

"You're not a sacrifice for my happiness Ichigo. I'll make sure you're happy too, I promise." She stood up on tip toes and kissed Ichigo on the cheek gently.

"Make sure you do not smudge her Make-up Rukia."

Momoko appeared from behind the two her voice, scraping and reproachful.

"Yes of course. Forgive me Aunt." Rukia bowed. "I'll be heading down now." She said to them both and ran down the steps, she turned once as she reached the bottom and looked back. "Good luck." She said to Ichigo then disappeared from view.

"Well I must say you have scrubbed up rather well."

Ichigo glared at the old witch wishing that she would vanish into thin air. If death glares were fire then Momoko would be a towering inferno.

"Of course you have none of the radiance the late Hisana had. Which is a shame considering you are from a slightly more privileged background I would've expected more."

"Maybe that's because it was Lady Hisana's wedding day." Ichigo replied hotly. She respected the memory of Rukia's older sister and Byakuya's lost wife. But of course she felt like a poor replacement and Momoko's jibes were clearly insinuating that.

"What do you mean. It is your wedding day." The old woman sniffed her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Is it? I thought I was bartering for the safety of hostages."

Ichigo smirked as she watched Momoko's mouth flap open and shut.

"It's time you made your way down to the shrine." She hissed then stormed down the winding path.

Ichigo took a deep breath and gathered her kimono around her and carefully edged down the steps, careful not to fall and ruin her outfit. She could hear the ceremonial bells tinkling nearby and the hushed whispers of the guests that had come to see her wed.

She paused a moment before she came into view of the crowd. And seriously considered high tailing out of the whole affair. Yet all the words, all of the threats came back. Ichigo was by no means a weak woman, and she considered herself brave for going though with this whole plan.

A weaker woman would've run and let others protect her and her family. Yes it may have worked for another woman. But not for her not in this situation. Running away would only harm those that she loved.

She pictured her family, imagined that when she walked around the corner it would be them that she would see. And with that image conjured stepped forward.

She heard several gasps and a cacophony of whispers broke out.

"...Beautiful."

"...Who would've guessed she could look like that?"

"...Byakuya's one lucky guy."

"...Seriously is that really Kurosaki?"

"...She looks wonderful."

Ichigo kept her eyes planted on the ground and made her way towards the shrine where she would soon be joined with Byakuya in matrimony.

The sun was beating down on her neck and sweat began to cluster at her hairline. Why did she have to wear so many layers?

She raised her face to look forward. Byakuya was stood with his back to her. He was wearing the traditional Montsuki kimono for men with a short haori bearing the Kuchiki family crest and pleated hakama trousers. His scarf for once was hung over his shoulders instead of being wound around his neck but his kenseikan were in place as usual.

I bet he was facing Hisana when she walked down here. Ichigo thought viscously, then berated herself for thinking ill of the dead.

Of course he was facing her, he was in love with her. I'm just convenient. It doesn't matter what Rukia says. I'm never going to be anything more to him than an unwanted replacement.

She slowly took her place on the shrine next to him. He did not turn to look at her and soon the ceremony was under way.

Nearly half an hour had passed when Byakuya finally turned to her; in order to exchange sips of sake to symbolise the bond that now existed between the two of them. He took a quick deep sip from the Sake cup then his dark eyes raised to meet hers as he offered the drink towards her lips. His eyes grew wide with an unnameable emotion and his lips twitched.

His hands began to shake ever so slightly as he offered the cup. Ichigo placed her hands on the spare side to steady it; then let the salty liquid quench the thirst in her parched mouth. Two more times they repeated this action. Once that was finished the priest stepped forward in his hands on a silken cushion laid a cylindrical shaped silver clip; with cherry blossoms engraved onto it's surface. Byakuya took a lock of orange hair that had been deliberately placed behind her ear and with gentle movements attached the Clip that would identify her as the spouse of Lord Kuchiki to it and with that they were officially Husband and Wife.

A round of applause broke out. For the first time she allowed her gaze to wander around the crowd. All of the Captains and Lieutenants were there including the head Captain himself. As well as Various members of the Kuchiki Clan and many people from noble families that she did not know at all.

They all look so happy. Ichigo thought as she tried to force a smile on her face yet was unsuccessful.

I probably look like I'm going to burst into tears.

Byakuya offered her his hand to Ichigo without looking at her. She took it and felt grateful when she felt his strong fingers clasp hers tightly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. People came to congratulate them both. Gave them gifts, read speeches and exclaimed what a fetching couple they made. Several people; including Captain Kyoraku, even had the gall to say how gorgeous looking and powerful their children would be.

When evening came they all entered the banquet room for the wedding feast; Where yet more speeches were made. Ichigo had to sit beside her Husband of course. He had yet to utter anything personal to her. So far he had only said.

" Lets go this way." "We are to sit here." and "Excuse me a moment."

By the time they had ended the main course, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to return to her rooms. Which she remembered were no longer her rooms. Now she would be staying in the Lady's quarters which adjoined to Byakuya's own personal rooms.

Dinner had tasted like ash in her mouth and the smell of sake was beginning to make her stomach churn.

A bell rang in the corner of the room signalling the end of the festivities. She smiled with relief. Now she was free to get out of the damn outfit. Her head was beginning to pound due to how tightly her hair had been wrapped.

"I think I'll be heading off now." Ichigo whispered to Byakuya.

"Of course."

He stood and offered his hand; which was expected of the groom; all the while avoiding eye contact and walked her to the doorway before leaving her and returning to the party. Yagari was stood waiting for her.

"May you and my lord be blessed with an heir." He said calmly bowing his head slightly towards her.

"Uh...Thanks." Ichigo answered uncomfortably. She didn't know why but Yagari had a way of making her skin crawl, his balding head, thin fingers and plump face made her feel ill at ease. She reluctantly followed him as he showed her to her new quarters which were much more welcoming than she had expected. She had thought that there would be a lot of tacky designs and over the top ordainments.

But she was pleasantly surprised. Her quarters comprised of three rooms. All had dark wooden floors and in each room the walls were a soft cream; with fine paintings of mountains, gardens and water views on their surfaces.

The first room held a table, chair, bookcase, lounge, an array of flowering plants and a seating area; This rooms purpose was obviously for study and a private area in which she could spend time which her friends and had a set of doors which led to the common garden.

The second room held a bathroom with a deep tub inset into the ground.

The third and last room was the bedroom; it held a door that accessed Byakuya's private gardens, there was a screened dressing area, a table with cushions, a wardrobe, drawers and lastly a very large bed covered with many pillows and dark cream covers.

Yagari excused himself, Much to Ichigo's relief and a female servant entered the room in his stead.

These rooms are not so bad, she thought as the servant helped her to undo her wedding Kimono. She gently removed the Silver clip from her hair and placed it into a small black box motioned to by the helper. Soon she was neck deep in the water of her new bath, allowing the sweat and make up of the day to wash from her skin.

She spent a good while trying to forget her situation and simply tried to relax and for a few moments managed to find some peace. Once she was clean and dried she made her way back into the bedroom. Another Servant had appeared much to Ichigo's dismay.

Can't a girl get some peace? She wondered.

"Lady Kuchiki, these are you new bed clothes, goodnight." The servant gestured to a draw full of soft, simple night Yukatas'.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Ichigo watched the Servant leave the room. It was going to take some getting used to being called Lady Kuchiki; when she still felt like Ichigo Kurosaki. She slipped on her new nightwear and wondered around her new rooms. Her possessions (Not that she had many) were all in their respective places. She looked over to the bed wondering weather or not she should get in and go to sleep. After a short moment of deliberation she had made up her mind and was just about to pull back the covers when she heard a knock at the door. It came from Byakuya's side of the quarters and she stiffened.

For a moment she contemplated getting into the bed and pretending to be asleep but decided to answer instead.

"Come in" She called.

The door slid open to reveal Byakuya. He looked different. He was no longer in his Montsuki kimono which had now been replaced with nightclothes nor was he wearing his Kenseikan or his Scarf. He looked simple and approachable.

"You remember that we were to discuss certain things tonight?" He asked his eyes looking somewhere behind her left shoulder.

Ichigo's face turned bright red and she nodded dumbly.

"Is now an appropriate time?" He asked nervously it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with this situation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Ichigo replied her face downcast. He walked over to her and gripped her chin. Startled, her eyes met his and silence reigned between them for several moments.

"Consummating this marriage is necessary, However I do not wish to force you to do anything you do not want to."

"I, uh. Why is it necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"You will be checked." He replied quickly and honestly."

Ichigo shuddered and her legs unconsciously squeezed together.

"We can, If you want to. It is our wedding night after all..I...I" She trailed off her face burnt red and her heart thundered heavily within her chest.

He nodded in agreement then took her hand in his and guided her shaking figure to the bed. She got in after a moments hesitation. He then walked around the room extinguishing all the lights and soon after he joined her on the other side.

They both laid in the dark listening to the others breaths. Ichigo tried not to fidget despite how much she wanted to.

Was she supposed to make the first move? She didn't even know what to do. Sure she had learned the basics in class and had even seen a few things on TV but nothing could've prepared her for this.

Byakuya shifted next to her; he rested on his elbow on the mattress and turned onto his side so that he was leaning over her, his hand touched her cheek hesitantly and then he leaned down and kissed her. Ichigo gasped as she felt his surprisingly soft lips embrace hers. She had not expected it. The gesture was so intimate.

She found herself curious and responded to the tentative pressure with equal force. The kiss was gentle and not really much of a kiss at all now that she thought about it. Their lips grazed each others in a feather light brushes, but it caused a feeling like electricity to jolt over her face. She leaned up and deepened it by forcing their lips closer together. She was inexperienced and although this was not her first kiss she felt like it was.

Byakuya pushed down onto her, his body settled over hers like a blanket. The weight of him on top of her was unexpectedly comforting. For several long minutes they continued to kiss. Her Husbands hands ran up and down her sides as hers clutched at his back and shoulders.

It felt so unreal. Only a week ago she was in the human world not even thinking about getting a boyfriend and now she was married and about to lose her virginity to a man who had more than once tried to kill her.

Ichigo whimpered as she felt his calloused hand open the tie to her nightclothes and pull them open. She felt exposed and began to shake as his hand roamed over her naked waist.

Not knowing what to do she simply decided to follow Byakuya's example and untied his own nightclothes and pushed the soft blue fabric from his shoulders. He continued to deepen the kiss as he slid his arms out of his sleeves and helped her to push the garment down to his hips.

She nearly froze when she felt him pull the rest of her clothes open and off them of her frame. He pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo opened her eyes to look up at him and fought the urge to cover her now naked body. His dark eyes scanned her tanned flesh. He slid his hands up her stomach and cupped her modestly sized beasts. She watched his face and tried not to shiver under his administrations. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he gently fondled her.

He's trying to make this enjoyable for me. Ichigo thought as he placed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone. She felt her nervousness melt away as he continued to caress and kiss her torso. She didn't know what to do in response so settled on massaging his back in encouragement. After all it did feel good.

He looked down at her. His eyes now filled with an emotion she could not name.

"Are you ready?" He breathed heavily.

She thought about it for a moment then pushed his nightclothes free from his hips in response.

He leant down and covered her mouth with his own once again; only this time he pressed the length of his body against hers. The feeling was extraordinary, hot skin, against hot skin. She could feel his muscles flexing against her own, could feel his heartbeat, his every breath. His tongue swiped against her lips and she opened her mouth. They briefly fought for dominance over the kiss before relaxing again into a more lazy lip lock.

She felt him rise up against her body, and moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her. It was painful. Very painful. She had known it would hurt but she had not expected how uncomfortable it would be.

She winced and contracted against his body breaking the kiss and letting out a cry of discomfort.

"It's okay, relax, The pain won't last for long." He shushed as he ground to a halt, allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion.

Ichigo nodded. Relax okay, try to relax. That's easy for him to say!

She bit down on her lip fearlessly as she felt him shift.

"Relax."

Her Brown eyes rose to meet his. Byakuya's voice had sounded almost reproachful.

"I'm trying."

She focused on doing as he said and after a few minutes the pain began to fade and was instead replaced with a bearable throbbing sensation.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked. His face now heavily flushed, sweat had gathered along his brow, his long black hair hung down over them like a curtain and his breaths hit her face in short warm blasts.

She paused for a moment then nodded.

This is gonna hurt in the morning.

He pushed upwards then began a gentle rocking motion. His hips ground down against hers as she concentrated on keeping herself relaxed. Byakuya grabbed her legs and guided them to wrap around his waist.

Byakuya moaned into her shoulder throatily. I feel good to him. She realised as a wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body. Soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust and returning his kisses with equal passion. The two of them moved together in a steady and increasing rhythm and eventually Ichigo could hold on no longer; a wave of ecstasy surged forth as she reached her climax and from the look on Byakuya's face he had as well.

They both collapsed against the bed exhausted from their activity. He removed himself from her and rolled over onto his side. Both remained in their respective places without speaking. No longer able to keep her eyes open Ichigo fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay tuned for the next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or its characters

 **Chapter four: The Trophy Wife**

The morning after the wedding she had awoken confused and alone. Not long after she had been lead from her quarters, taken to a room she had never stepped in before and had been subjected to the utter humiliation of the "Check." Which she decided was the most uncomfortable and degrading experience of her life so far.

Several days had passed since then and so far she had yet to see or even hear from Byakuya. To put it simply she felt used in a way that far outdid the emotions inspired by the so called wedding.

He had been so gentle and almost dare she think it, loving; that it was hard to understand his sudden distance. He was lost within his work; not even returning to the manor for sleep. A consultation with a physician had only served to lower her all ready low mood when she came to realise that pregnancy was now a very real possibility. It made it a lot harder to deal with her husbands apparent rejection. That was not to say that she wasn't previously aware of how the birds and the bees worked. Yet the thought of conceiving as a result of their coupling hadn't really dawned on her at the time. She supposed she had been too sidetracked with all the conflicting emotions in her heart.

Ichigo knew that she was by no means ready to bring a child into the world. Especially so since it would be born into a loveless family. She thanked whatever deities may be out there when she received confirmation that conception had been unsuccessful. But had not been so thankful when Momoko had appeared soon after demanding that her new niece carry on trying. Enraged Ichigo had shown the old woman the front door with some well placed insults and not so light shoving; after all she had more important things to think about; such as visiting her family.

The teen arrived in Karakura town early in the morning; nine days after her wedding. Although just over two weeks had passed since she was last in the town; it felt like a lifetime.

Rushing home as fast as her feet would carry her. She revelled in the familiarity of the place of her birth; not even needing to look where she was going as her heart lead the way.

She arrived at her bedroom window and began to tap on it's surface insistently.

Kon who was still in her body appeared moments later looking extremely disgruntled.

"Where have you been!" He screeched "Do you know how many exams I had to sit for you Ichigo? I'm a mod soul not a computer!"

"Shush! You'll wake everyone up!" Ichigo hissed angrily as she pressed her pass against her bodies forehead. Kon popped out of her mouth and rolled across the floor.

Once within her body she rummaged around her room until she found the hiding place of the Lion plushy and stuffed the bothersome creature back where he belonged.

"You could have warned me before you shoved me out like that! Do you know how uncomfortable it is getting ripped out of your body then being shoved into mine? It hurts like hell Ichigo!"

"No Kon I don't. Sorry."

"Oh yeah your sorry now just you wait...What sorry? What's wrong with you? You never say sorry!"

"Yeah I know. But a lot's changed. For now I'm just glad to be back home."

"What happened?" The Lion asked. His tone now subdued as he sat on the floor next to her feet.

"A lot."

"Well that explains everything." He replied sarcastically.

"I have to go back to the soul society tonight. I'm not allowed to stay here for long."

"What, why? Does that mean I have to go back in your body again. 'Cause being a girl is only cool for so long. I'm a man Ichigo! How am I supposed to be a man when I'm trapped in your body hmm?"

"Yeah sorry. Maybe I should pretend to run away. Then you'll be free to do as you want and I wont have to lie to my family."

"Ichigo what are you talking about?" Kon growled clearly not impressed with how cryptic his room-mate was being.

Ichigo sighed then proceeded to explain the situation to him. Which much to her surprise left him quite upset.

"They can't get away with this!" He yelled.

"They can and they already have. Just give it a rest."

"But what do you plan to do, chuck your body off a bridge? Let your family think your dead and gone?"

"Sounds like a plan. At least that way they can all move on. You can go to Urahara. I'll convince him to make you a body; that way you will have the life you've always wanted wanted."

"But you gave me the life I wanted Ichigo! I know I haven't show much appreciation, but you're the one who saved me. You let me live and invited me into your home. You made me part of your family. I don't want you to give up your life, not after everything you've done for me."

Ichigo smirked "Who knew that deep down the mighty Kon was such a softy!"

"Hey I was pouring my heart out to you! You could have the heart to sniff a little!"

"I appreciate it, but you can't rely on me any more. Go to hat and clogs. Explain to him what I have told you then ask him to give you a body." Ichigo grabbed him up off of the floor; holding him firmly in hand "Thank you Kon and farewell" She smiled then threw him out the window.

"Ichigo you Bitc-!"

She shut the window to drown out his tirade. Well that was one down and only seven or so to go. Saying bye was hard.

She cooked breakfast for her family that morning and spent the day with them. She messed around with her sisters, Playing ball games with Karin and Cooking dinner with Yuzu.

She even indulged her dad's wacky behaviour. Allowing him to hug her of several occasions and letting him play fight to his hearts content. It had been a day like any other for the Kurosaki family and for that she was thankful; it made it easier for her to to do what needed to be done.

She bid them all goodnight late in the evening and tucked her sisters in; something she had not done for a few years.

She decided to explain everything to her friends. But the only way she knew to inform them was to write it. She sent them all emails explaining everything and begged them not to try and rescue her. When the clock struck eleven she left her body for the last time. She hovered by the window for a few moments knowing the pain she was going to cause the ones she loved most when they found her corpse laying there in bed, unmoving and without life.

A body after all could only survive so long without a soul before shutting down.

She nearly fell backwards into the garden when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

She hesitated for a moment.

No I can't if I go back in now I may never be able to leave.

She watched as her father opened the door quietly and made his way over to her bed.

He picked up her bed covers and tucked them securely around her body. Thankfully he did not seem to notice that his first born daughters chest no longer rose nor fell.

Some doctor you are. Ichigo thought wryly a small watery smile ghosting her lips.

"Dad's always here for you my Princess. I love you" He muttered quietly. His eyes wandered to the window where she was standing and for a moment it seemed as though he were looking her directly in the eye. She shook the feeling, and knowing he would not be able to hear her voice replied.

"I know dad. I love you too."

A smile graced Isshin's face and for a moment Ichigo pretended it was in response to her words.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she made her way back to the soul society. She had cut her ties. There was no going back now. The Kuchiki elders had won the battle but she'd be damned if they'd win the war.

She would not allow herself to become a shell of a woman, would not allow them to trample over her until what little spirit she had left was destroyed. With this thought in mind she raced to division one.

It was late, and she wasn't sure if the Head Captain was still around; but knowing she would not be able to sleep unless she tried she raised her hand and knocked on his office door.

"Enter." His deep aged voice commanded.

Ichigo took a moment to compose herself and walked in.

"Lady Kuchiki to what do I owe this late visit?" He questioned his eyes narrowed.

"I want to take the Captains exam."

"I am afraid that is unacceptable, you have not yet entered the Soul Reaper Academy."

"I know I haven't. But I have more talent than any of the lieutenants and you know it! I have defeated nearly all of the lieutenants including your own, two of your best Captains in battle and evaded capture from the rest!"

"I understand full well your potential, however you have no skill with Kidou, lack discipline, and you are reckless."

"And Kenpachi isn't?"

"Captain Zaraki is not who we are talking about. You are far too young."

"Please gramps give me a chance. I would be a good Captain you know I would!"

"The answer is still no. However if you were to enter the academy for an exam, I may then; depending upon your score, reconsider giving you the position of a seated officer. That is my final offer I shall brook no arguments."

"Deal." Ichigo acquiesced. "I do it!"

"The appropriate paperwork shall be made available to you tomorrow. Good Luck Lady Kuchiki."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ichigo left, her heart feeling slightly lighter now that she had something to look forward to.

She was pondering what sort of exam she would have to endure when she bumped into a person.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Ichigo muttered as she continued her walk.

"Why are you out so late?"

Ichigo turned around to reply, then froze.

Byakuya was looking at her. A mixture of irritation and concern mixed across his features.

"I was talking to the Head Captain. We were discussing me be put forward for the Academy exams."

"I see."

"I uh, I'll be going then."

"Allow me to accompany you."

"What? why? I'm perfectly capable of going by myself."

"Indulge me." He replied airily.

He fell into step beside her and she couldn't help but turn bright red as she remembered what had transpired between them a week beforehand.

"I head that you had left for the world of the living. I am surprised that you returned."

"Thought I'd run away did you?" Anger simmered at his comment and she tried to keep it in check.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you; but I'm not the running away type."

"I never thought you were. However the bravest of men would find your situation difficult."

"Yeah tell me about it."

The both continued in silence for some time. Until Ichigo could not keep silent any more.

"My family think I'm dead."

"I beg your pardon?" Byakuya looked at her confused.

"I made it look like I died." Ichigo informed she felt tears begin to well and she found it hard to choke them down. "I did it so that they could move on. But maybe that's wrong I think that maybe I did it for myself. So that I could move on."

"I see. Please forgive me for all I have put you through."

Ichigo turned to look at her husband. She could hardly believe those words had left his mouth let alone that they were directed at her.

"It must have been very hard." He muttered; his eyes searching hers.

"It was." Tears dropped down her face one after the other unbidden. She swiped angrily at them as though they had betrayed her.

Byakuya rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

"I may never see them again." She sobbed.

"You will."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have to say something."

"You don't even care! You just say what you feel you need to as it is your 'duty'! What am I to you? What am I?"

"You are my wife."

"Ha what a joke! Convenient would be a better description! This whole situation is your way of getting back at me isn't it? I beat you black and blue and now you've ruined my life! Why me Byakuya? Why did it have to be me?" Ichigo cried, she slapped his hand from her shoulder and flash stepped back to the mansion.

She was about to enter her rooms when Byakuya appeared in front of her.

"Go away!" She yelled as she pushed past him.

His hands shot out and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Let me go!"

"No."

He then pulled her forcefully into an embrace. Ichigo froze. Byakuya's arms wrapped around her body pulling her deep against his broad chest.

"You confuse me." he admitted quietly, his voice for the first time was unsure and full of emotion. "No one can undo me like you can. I can't stop thinking about you since that night. It scares me."

"Sc..scares you?"

"This feeling, it's so strong but I hardly know you. It makes no sense. I didn't even think when I chose you I just did. Forgive me Ichigo."

Ichigo relaxed against him.

"Why did you avoid me after what happened?"

"Because I did not want you to look at me with hate for all that I have taken from you."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I first met you I felt alive again. Believe me Ichigo If I had the power to go against the elders and annul our marriage I would. I did not know Momoko had threatened you. I would not have let you sign the agreement if I had been aware of your coercion. I do not love you and I wont pretend that I do. But I do care for you, and I know I shall if given enough come to love you."

Ichigo hesitated then returned his embrace.

"Thank you for your honesty. But please stop avoiding me." she asked pleadingly.

"I will."

"Do you...Do you think that you could stay with me tonight?" She asked turning bright red. "I need to feel close to someone, I need to know it's not just me."

Byakuya did not reply. He did however pick her up and carry her to bed. He understood her request, she could tell he needed it too. They both did. They needed the reassurance that they were not alone in this world and that they did for all their troubles and differences have each other.

Ichigo agreed with her husbands earlier words as she watched him sleep soundly beside her some hours later.

I may not love him yet, but I do care for him and I hope that given time I may come to love him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?** **Disclaimer:I donot own Bleach or its characters** **Chapter Five: The attitude change**

Just over two months had passed and Seireitei was now deep within the grip of summer. Ichigo and Byakuya had taken to spending most nights together and the two had developed something of a rapport.

Ichigo tapped her ink brush against her examination scroll anxiously as she sat alone in the large study hall. She had barely managed to pass her first lot of exams with Byakuya, Rukia and Renji's help, and now she was taking the aptitude exam that would determine whether or not she would be suitable for a seated position amongst the soul reaper ranks.

Thankfully the Head Captain had allowed her to skip over her Kidou test after she had accidentally set her examination tutor on fire twice.

The test was mainly multiple choice, posing questions on scenarios and how to overcome them. No one answer seemed wrong so Ichigo believed that the answers given could mean the difference between scrubbing toilets with squad four or holding a leading seat within another division.

Byakuya had been a huge help, often passing her a scroll from his personal library for her to study. The thought made her smile. The last couple of weeks her husband had been quiet thoughtful giving her helpful advice and taking the time to ask her how she was. He seemed to be more interested in her comings and goings lately which had led to Rukia throwing gooey eyes her way more than once.

Ichigo penned in her last answer with a sigh.

Please let me have done well. Ichigo begged silently as she laid her brush down and motioned to the examination soul reaper that she was finished.

"Are you confident that you have done all you can?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure? Once I remove this paper you cannot reclaim it."

"I'm sure thank you." Ichigo confirmed anxiously with a weak smile.

"Very well Lady Kuchiki. Have a good day."

Ichigo nodded then excused herself. She had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun as she stepped outside. The weather was glorious , the sun beat down upon the white buildings giving the place a warm glow and he smell of incense was carried on the wind. These were all things that she was quickly becoming accustomed to. The weather in the Soul Society was much more stable than in the human world.

When it rained it rained and when it shined it shined, is what Rukia had told her once. Now Ichigo understood what she had meant.

"Hey Lady Bya-Kun!" Squeaked a high pitched voice. Ichigo grimaced at the nickname as she turned to face Yachiru.

"Hi there." Ichigo smiled.

"Did you finish your exams yet?" The pink haired girl asked as she took a place at her side.

"Yeah I did." Ichigo replied as she looked around warily for the bubbly soul reapers gigantic counterpart.

Since Ichigo had become a full time member of the soul society Kenpachi had been practically stalking her. On more than one occasion Ichigo was forced to pull a cheap trick to lose the manic Captain.

"Kenny isn't here at the moment, he's busy but he said for me to tell you that he'll come play with you later!"

"Great." Ichigo huffed sarcastically. "I can't wait."

"Yey! Neither can Kenny!" Yachiru yelled joyfully as she bounced up and down on the spot excitedly.

Ichigo not for the first time worried for the girls sanity.

Since Ichigo had started living at the Kuchiki mansion she had discovered that the place seemed to be a second home for the pint sized lieutenant. The girl was forever coming and going as she pleased. Ichigo was surprised how unperturbed Byakuya was by these frequent home invasions and had come to believe that Byakuya was secretly fond of Yachiru's Impromptu visits as he always seemed to slip her a sweet or two when he thought that no one was looking.

"How is Bya-Kun?" Yachiru asked brightly as she pulled a stick of pocky out of her Shihakusho and began to nibble at it like a hamster.

"He's fine."

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to the thirteenth division to see if they need any help today."

"Yey! I'll come too!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, the girl seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy at her disposal. Not that Ichigo minded her company; in fact it was a welcome addition to her day to day life.

They had been walking along happily enough when Yagari appeared before her.

"My Lady. Momoko Kuchiki has requested an audience with you." He spoke formally head bowed slightly as he addressed her.

"Tell her she'll have to wait." Ichigo growled. Momoko sadly was one thing that hadn't changed. The woman was relentless when it came to pulling Ichigo up for every little thing that happened. Ichigo had hoped that once she and Byakuya were married the vulture would step back and leave them too it, but she had no such luck.

"Lady Momoko was insistent." He replied woodenly, his watery blue eyes piercing hers challengingly. Ichigo growled in frustration.

"Sorry Yachiru, looks like I'll have to accompany you another time."

"Aw, I don't like bird lady she's a big meanie!" Yachiru squealed then vanished from sight.

"Tell Momoko I'm on my way." Ichigo said to Yagari then turned around and began to head back home.

Momoko was sat in the receiving room. Her small beady eyes swept over Ichigo judgementally as usual.

"You're right sleeve is frayed, you should have a new Shihakusho made."

Ichigo looked down at the sleeve, a single thread stuck out from the seam. She pinched it between her fingers and pulled it out quickly; then returned her gaze to Momoko's withered old face.

"Problem solved." Ichigo smiled sweetly.

Momoko sniffed obviously unimpressed. "You are such a defiant child." She sneered.

"Just because I'd rather fix something than replace it, does not make me defiant it makes me practical."

"There are however some things that are impossible to fix, no matter how hard we may try." The old woman intoned calmly, her gaze shifting to meet Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo knew that she was the unfixable thing that Momoko was referring to on this occasion. She bit back an insult with much trouble and took a deep cleansing breath to steady herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see what condition you are in of course."

"Well as you can see I'm in one piece. Now if you'd excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than play the host game with you."

"Are you with child yet?" Momoko asked bluntly as Ichigo turned to leave the room.

She froze on the spot.

Again? Ichigo thought exasperated.

Momoko pretty much asked the same question every other day whether by letter or in person.

"Byakuya and I have been married barely three months, I'm sure it will take time."

"Are you even trying?"

Ichigo turned around to face her Aunt in law.

"You keep asking this question, but I don't see how it's got anything to do with you. I'm Byakuya's wife, anything that happens between us in the privacy of our rooms is just that, private. In other words none of your business!"

Momoko smiled slightly her eyebrow arching petulantly.

"Actually that is where you are wrong. The Kuchiki clan is dependent upon you baring a child and the sooner that happens the better. Seeing that you have not yet conceived I shall have a remedy made for you to take before you got to bed each night."

"Why do I need a remedy? I'm not sick."

"This remedy will encourage conception to happen sooner."

"You want me to take a fertility drug?" Ichigo huffed disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"I wont do it!" Ichigo growled.

"You must."

"I don't have to if I don't want to. It will happen when and if it happens deal with it."

Momoko stood up quickly and proceeded to leave the room.

"I see that coming here was a waste of time as usual."

"Yeah well maybe one day you'll get the hint and realise that you're not welcome." Ichigo sneered. The older woman smirked at her, increasing Ichigo's ire even further.

"Until next time Lady Kuchiki." Momoko said in a sickeningly sweet voice then left.

Dinner time arrived bringing with it Rukia and Byakuya, both a little worn out from their daily activities.

The three ate their meal, exchanging the latest news and updates. Ichigo smiled slightly to herself as Rukia told Byakuya about an event that had occurred in her squad earlier that day.

She was surprised how homely the place now felt. Mealtimes were something she now looked forward whereas in the early days it had been something she had dreaded. Although quiet Byakuya did listen, and occasionally added to their conversations.

Dinner was finished and everyone excused themselves. Ichigo took her routine evening bath, then went for a stroll around the gardens. As was lately his custom to do so Byakuya soon joined her. They walked around in silence until the sun gave up and finally set, leaving the gardens cast in shadow and lit only by the light of the moon and the few paper lanterns that hung from the branches of a Cherry blossom tree.

"Momoko came to see me again today." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"And what did she have to say?" Byakuya asked turning his head to look at her.

"Heirs." Ichigo muttered knowing that this was all the information her husband would need to gather how the conversation between the two of them had went.

"I see." He muttered taking a seat on a stone bench near to them. Ichigo plopped herself down next to him and let out a deep, long suffering sigh.

"She wants me to take fertility drugs."

"And what did you say to that?" He asked her his face growing serious.

Byakuya a few weeks beforehand had confessed his dislike for his Aunt. Ichigo now felt comfortable unloading her problems with the woman onto him as he knew better than anyone the emotional weapons the old hag wielded.

"I said no. I mean it's not like we haven't been...well you know..." Ichigo's face turned scarlet and she looked away embarrassed.

"No doubt she was not pleased." Byakuya said smiling slightly, skilfully diverting the conversation away from sex.

Although the two of them had been intimate almost nightly since the wedding Ichigo still found herself often chagrined by the subject.

"No she wasn't. She left; but I don't think I've heard the end of it."

"I can have words with her if you'd like." He said his face softening as he studied her intently.

"No, I've got to deal with her myself. I don't want her to think that I'm weak and will go running off to you for help every time something bad happens."

Byakuya nodded in understanding then stood. He reached out a hand, which she took and pulled her to her feet.

"It's getting late we should retire." He said softly his hand still holding hers. Ichigo nodded and followed him back to their rooms.

That night as she lay in bed her mind kept bouncing around the conversation she and Momoko had, had with each other. Ichigo was worried, she knew that Momoko was not one to take no for an answer and Ichigo was shocked when the old bat had left without argument when Ichigo had told her that she wouldn't take the offered remedy. With Momoko nothing was a suggestion. Every word that left the woman's mouth were thinly veiled threats that promised reprisals when ignored.

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya his face was turned towards hers. His features were relaxed in sleep, completely unguarded making him appear younger and carefree.

I wish he'd look this peaceful even when he's awake. Ichigo thought as she gently touched his raven hair. Byakuya moaned slightly in his sleep and unconsciously pushed his face into her hand. A smile spread across her lips as a warm feeling spread throughout her chest.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad thirteen!" Ichigo yelled gleefully as she waved her acceptance letter in front of her friends. It had been nearly a month since she had taken the exam and now here were her results.

"Congratulations Ichigo welcome to the fold!" Rangiku clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wow!" Renji grinned as he snatched the scroll from her and quickly read over the official type. "I can't belive the Head Captain is actually letting you into thirteen. With Ukitake's health you'll practically be running that squad."

"Oh shut your mouth Renji!" Rukia berated playfully. "It'll be good to have you in the squad Ichigo!" Rukia smiled. "Does Brother know?"

"No. I haven't seen him yet. I think I should go talk to my new Captain." Ichigo smirked proudly as she bounced towards the exit.

"Ichigo find me when you're done. We'll have a celebratory drink!" Rangiku cried joyfully after her retreating form.

"Will do!" Ichigo cried as she leapt confidently onto the rooftops towards her division.

Her Division, the thought sent a warm feeling through her. Now she would no longer be the tag along changing between divisions. She was a lieutenant now. She felt as though her life were finally coming back on track.

She would have been lying if she were to say she was not depressed over her separation from the human world. On more than one occasion she had awoken Byakuya in the night with her sobs. He had been so comforting when she cried, holding her tightly whilst gently stoking her back until she was emotionally spent and fell to sleep cocooned within his strong arms.

He truly had been her rock during those moments of weakness, and never once did he judge her for lack of control over her crumbling emotions.

She landed with the elegance of a cat in front of Ukitake's office.

Sentarou and Kiyone greeted her as she approached.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kuchiki! Welcome to the thirteenth division!" Sentarou shouted enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" Kiyone yelled as she shoved her friend out of the way. "It's so good to have you here! Welcome!"

"Stop butting in Kiyone!" Sentarou yelled.

"I was not I'm simply welcoming our Lieutenant!"

"You were too butting in you booger face!"

"Uh guys is Ukitake in?" Ichigo asked nervously hoping that the argument between the two wouldn't erupt into an all out brawl, which according to Rukia was often the case.

"Yes!" Both cried in union as they scrambled to open the door for her.

"My Captain, Lady Kuchiki is here!" Kiyone announced.

"Come in Ichigo." Ukitake's soft voice called from within the office.

Ichigo walked in, Juushiro looked up at her smiling brightly.

"Welcome to my division Ichigo."

"Thank you Captain, I'm honoured that you accepted me." Ichigo said as she bowed low in respect.

"There's no need to thank me Ichigo, nor to bow. You are a welcome addition to our squad. I'm glad to have you here."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and sat down opposite Ukitake.

"You wont begin your duties until next week. This will give me time to rearrange the schedules to include you. As you are aware my health isn't always good. So you will from time to time have more duties than your fellow lieutenants." Ukitake picked up a scroll from his desk and passed it to her. Ichigo accepted it with a questioning look.

"It contains information on our squad and duties you shall be expected to preform."

"Thank you Captain." Ichigo grinned. "I'm really looking forward to this. I was so worried that I wouldn't get a placement. 'Cause I never attended the academy."

"After all that you have done for the Soul Society the head Captain new it would be foolish to give you a placement undeserving of your contributions. Now then how about some tea?"

Later that day Ichigo made her way to the sake bar with Rangiku. Once there she was taken aback by the yell 'congratulations!' from half a dozen already sake merry voices.

Whilst Ichigo had been talking with her new Captain Rangiku had been busy gathering Ichigo's friends together for the celebratory drink.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kira, and weirdly Nemu were all waiting for her. Rukia was buried in her work and was unable to attend.

Ichigo sat down in the reserved booth with them.

"So you're a lieutenant now huh?" Ikkaku smirked as he passed her a bowl of sake. "Congratulations Ichigo."

"Thanks." Ichigo grinned as she drank the beverage happily.

"The party is over when the booze runs out. So knock them back lieutenant Ichigo drinks are on us tonight!" Rangiku cried happily.

Hours later found Ichigo sprawled across the booth floor giggling manically as Yumichika and Ikkaku told them some of the misadventures they and their squad had been through over the years.

Ichigo tried to applause them once they had finished their tale but found it difficult to bring her hands together.

"I think I may have drunk too much." Ichigo slurred as she tried to stand up only to trip and crash into Rangiku who burst out laughing.

"Come on Ichigo! There is no such thing as drinking too much!" She cried as she took a long swig from one of the many sake bottles that now littered the floor.

Ichigo grinned stupidly as the busty woman offered the bottle to her. She tried to take it but was having trouble working out which one of the four Rangiku's she should be grabbing it from.

"Ha ah aha!" Kira giggled stupidly as he watched her. "She looks like a cat trying to catch a mouse!"

"Shaddup! Ichigo cried as she finally managed to grab the bottle. "I am merely acclimatising to this swaying world."

"You're an idiot is what you are!" Renji snorted loudly.

"I can beat the shit out of you drunk or not remember that Abarai!" Ichigo growled then aimed a punch at him which instead hit Ikkaku.

"Hey!"

"Oopsie, 'm sorry 'Kaku." Ichigo cried apologetically as she patted the bald man on the chest, then turned her attention back to her crimson headed friend.

"If Rukia were here then she'd hit you for me!" Ichigo smirked as Renji blushed at the mention of his childhood friends name. "Renji loves Rukia!" Ichigo giggled. Everyone laughed as the tattooed mans face grew red enough to match his spiked hair.

"He's not denying it!" Rangiku laughed playfully.

"How Cute." Yumichika smirked .

"So when are you going to grow some balls and ask her to marry you?" Ikkaku demand as he slapped his friend on the back heavily.

"Uh...I...Soon." Renji muttered his expression growing more embarrassed. "I don't know what my Captain will think though. What if he wont let me?"

"Ah! Don't worry about him Renji!" Ichigo yelled as she hugged him tightly. "I'll make sure he lets you marry our darling little Rukia!"

"You'd do that?" Renji asked her seriously, sobering up slightly.

"Yeah of course. I mean I am his wife after all! And lately he's been offering to do all sorts of stuff for me, so this can be one of the things he can do for me!" Ichigo finished with a loud hiccup and grinned at everyone proudly. "See I'm drunk and I can still scheme!"

"Lady Kuchiki."

"Oh no, not you!" Ichigo cried loudly as she turned to see none other than Yagari stood in the doorway of their private booth looking down at her with disdain. "Go away!" She cried as she picked up an empty sake bottle and threw it at his feet.

"Lord Kuchiki is looking for you."

"Well then by all means tell 'Lord Kuchiki' where I am, just go away first." Ichigo groaned. Why of all people did Yagari have to turn up? "To be honest I don't like you, you're weird and almost as bad a Momoko in the whole attitude department."

Everyone in the room watched the exchange with great interest and bated breath. Yagari's face grew angered and his thin lips curled into a sneer. "You disgrace the Kuchiki clan with this unsightly behaviour!" He hissed venomously.

"I don't care!" Ichigo yelled as she stumbled to her feet. "I don't care about the Kuchiki clan! I just wanted to have a night of fun with my friends! Then you have to show up and ruin it! You're always looking at me like I'm dirt. Leave me alone! I'm going now, goodbye everyone" Ichigo called to her friends as she smashed passed Yagari clumsily and unsteadily made her way out of the sake bar. The sun had set long ago and the air was now cold.

"Whoa I must have been in there for ages." Ichigo muttered as she stumbled back to the mansion determinedly. Damn Yagari. Ichigo thought as she wobbled around. No matter where I go it all comes down to being a bloody Kuchiki.

She arrived at the mansion 'after several detours into walls and bushes' still completely drunk. She managed to get to her room quietly enough but made quite a commotion whilst trying to pull on her nightwear.

After ten failed attempts she finally managed to pull her yukata on.

"I win!" Ichigo declared triumphantly as she did a little victory jig in celebration of her latest achievement.

"Where have you been?"

Ichigo yelped in shock as she turned to see Byakuya watching her.

"I was celebrating!" Ichigo smiled as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you inebriated?" He asked as he made his way over to where she had landed.

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted, too drunk to care what he thought.

"I see." He answered as he watched her struggle to right herself.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ichigo moaned as she finally managed to stand up.

Byakuya raised a thin eyebrow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like I'm a fool!" Ichigo huffed her cheeks turning red as she stumbled away from him.

"Well you are."

Ichigo turned around to yell at him but was confused to see a gentle smile on his face as he watched her.

"What're you smirking at?" Ichigo demanded as she wagged a finger at him. "I'll beat you up if you start laughing at me! And you know I can, I've done it before after all!"

"I don't intend to laugh at you Ichigo." He assured, then quickly grabbed her to prevent her colliding with the dressing table.

"You should watch where you're going." He reproached quietly as he helped her sit on the futon.

"Renji's going to ask you to let him marry Rukia." Ichigo grunted as she let herself fall back against her pillows with a soft thud.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked as he pulled her socks off gently and placed them in the clothing hamper.

"Yeah he told me tonight. You have to let him marry her Byakuya." Ichigo sniffed, her eyes watering slightly as she looked at him seriously. "They love each other."

"I have no intention of standing in their way." He replied his dark eyes meeting hers.

"That's good to know." She sighed heavily as she relaxed against the bed, her eyes sliding shut. "Why aren't you angry at me?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"You were celebrating your achievement, why should I be angry?"

"You sent Yagari to find me." Ichigo huffed. "I thought that you were angry."

She opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip next to her from his added weight. She watched as he reclined next to her turning to look at her face.

"I was worried, I didn't know where you were." He admitted quietly.

"You were worried about me?" Ichigo asked her heart beating faster as her belly filled with a warm fluttering feeling.

Byakuya nodded slightly his eyes wandering across her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He muttered then raised his hand to her chin and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. He then leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. Ichigo gasped at the unexpected contact. Sure they had been intimate with each other many times before, but for some reason the kiss he'd just given her felt different.

He pulled away his breathing uneven, then sat up to leave. Ichigo quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bed; suddenly feeling a lot more sober than she had a moment beforehand.

"Wait." She begged him. He turned to look at her, his face wrought with obvious confusion.

"I should go." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. How unlike him Ichigo thought as he pulled his arm from her grip roughly.

But instead of leaving Byakuya continued to sit on the edge of the bed his hands now clenched together as he stared at the floor. Ichigo watched him her heart racing. This feeling it was so new, the way he kissed her; it was so different to any kiss he'd given her before now it was so full of emotion.

Ichigo's earlier drunkenness all but vanished as she sat up and scooted over to him.

"You should stay here with me." Ichigo said desperately, before she could think keep her mouth shut.

She grimaced as the words left her. How would he react? Would he berate her? would he remind her that he didn't love her? That this was a marriage of convenience? Ichigo began to wrack her brain for a way to resolve the situation. When Byakuya quickly spun around and pinned her to the bed.

"What are you doing to me?" He demanded his voice cracking with emotion as he stared at her with fiery eyes. His hands pushed her shoulders into the mattress and all Ichigo could do was stare up at him in shock.

"This wasn't how it was meant to be!" He growled as he let go of her shoulders and sat back his eyes shut tight as though trying to will her away with the power of thought.

Ichigo watched Byakuya unsure of what to do. Where had this sudden attitude change come from? Then again now that she thought about it he had been acting different lately. Taking more of an interest in her, asking her if there was anything he could do. giving her books, and kimonos for no reason other than he felt like it.

"Goodnight." Byakuya grunted as he quickly left her room slamming the door shut loudly behind him as he left.

Sleep did not find Ichigo easily that night as her encounter with Byakuya replayed in her minds eye. More than once she stood before his door debating whether or not to go in and confront him about his behaviour but in the end she chickened out, too afraid of the answers she might find.

"I'll ask him tomorrow." She promised herself before finally extinguishing the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for your patience. this is the last chapter from Binksy's Coercion.

The next chapter will be tbe begining of my own story in order to complete Coercion.

See you next Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **DIsclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters. If I did Orihime and Ichi will be siblings. LOL**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

 ** _"Shiro/Zangetsu"_**

 **Chapter six:** _Doubts, avoidance_ _and resolutions_

Ichigo did not sleep well last night. After the incident with Byakuya, she had tried to sleep to no avail, her brain kept replaying everything thus the reason she has the black circles around her eyes to show for it. Splashing her face with cold water did not help. Cringing inwardly, she shuffled towards the dining room, steeling herself for the breakfast with Byakuya, but he did not turn up and only Rukia was there. When she asked Rukia about it, she said that he had left for the Sixth Division late last night and had not return since then. She could not bring herself to swallow any of the breakfast, she excused herself from the table and headed for work with a heavy heart.

When she reached the Thirteenth Division office, the fourth seat told her that Ukitake-taichou had gone to the Fourth Division, Sentarou and Kiyone had left for a mission. Ichigo stepped into the empty office, which was filled with the peace and quiet she needed in order to think,which would have been impossible to do, especially when Kiyone and Sentarou engaged in their usual quarrel. She settled herself into her desk and picked up the quill to start on a report, but her mind was kept drifting to only one image.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

The day went on without a ruckus and thus she finished early and returned to the Kuchiki mansion early to clean up and prepare for dinner.

 _'Maybe he will be there and then I can talk to him later this evening'_ she told herself and flash stepped home.

However, it seems luck wasn't on her side, because she arrived home and he wasn't there since he left already for a meeting with the elders and nobody knew at what time the meeting will be over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days equally passed uneventfully. Ukitake-taichou had offered her a few days of leave after seeing that she was overworking herself, but she had declined. In truth, she had not wanted to be alone in the Kuchiki House, for Rukia had a one month mission in the human world and Byakuya had started giving her the silent treatment again. He often returned to his chambers or to the Sixth Division Office immediately after every meal. He had informed her that he had a lot of paperwork but Ichigo was beginning to think that he was simply trying to avoid her and the kiss incident topic, but then she consoled herself with the fact that; The paperwork involved in a division tended to pile up in mountains when one was not constantly working at it. As it was, due to Ukitake-taichou's lingering illness, she was in charge of the Thirteen Division's work, with Kiyone-san and Sentarou-kun lending a helping hand.

She saw, but did not understand the many pitying glances that were thrown her way. Each day, when she walked the long distance from the Kuchiki House to the Thirteen Division Office, many of the shinigamis would look at her with sympathy, especially when they thought she was not looking their way. She had overheard one such conversation held supposedly out of her hearing.

"Did you know, after their marriage, Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou didn't have their honeymoon?"

"I know. They say that she probably wasn't good enough for him." The other voice snickered.

The woman sighed. "Yeah. After all, Kuchiki-taichou was one of the most eligible bachelor in Seireitei, before he married her." The woman sighed. "And now all our fantasies are all crushed."

"Their wedding happened so fast that one begins to wonder if they married for love in the first place. Byakuya-taichou's and kuchiki-fukutaichou argued almost all the time you could feel the dislike they mutually shared for each other.There are rumors that the first time they met he tried to kill her."

The two gossipy women had moved away out of her hearing, but Ichigo had heard enough.

That night, as Ichigo ate a silent dinner in the enormous dining hall with all the servants attending surrounding her, she kept a tight control on her emotions. Only when she was in the relative safety of her room , did she allow herself to relax and replay the words in her mind.

" _D_ _o I really mean nothing to him?"_ she thought sadly.

Ichigo wondered. If Byakuya had loved his late wife as much as the information from the rumour mills declare.

 _"…Hisana?"_

She had known, of course, how Byakuya had loved his late wife, but the possibility that Byakuya did not love her and that he thought of her as merely a throphy wife and a baby machine hurt deeply. Added to the fact that he has been avoiding her since the kiss incident, wasn't helping to quench her doubts.

For some reason, that made an ache grow in her heart.

She closed her eyes against the headache that throbbed in her temples. How could she have forgotten that fact? Byakuya had married Hisana, a commoner against all the protests of the Council. He, who valued rules and customs, had bent them in order to marry Hisana. He must have loved her, to risk everything he had. And he had adopted Rukia into the family, against the Council's will, just because he had made a promise to Hisana.

But he had not oppossed the council when he was asked to re-marry and he picked her; the _little bratty and worthless substitute soul_ _reaper_ to be a substitute for his late wife.

With all those painful and disturbing thoughts she made a decision or more accurately a resolution.

 _"I won't try to be somebody else again for him. I won't let the Kuchiki ruin my happinrss and peace of mind again from this day on. I am Ichigo Kurosaki and an added last name won't make me into a princess in a golden prison"_

 _" **Finally Queenie I get the real you back. I was beginning to drown in your pitiful tears because of that arrogant pretty boy of an Ice king you have for a husband"**_ her inner hollow spoke up for the first time since the wedding predicament.

"Shiro is that you where have you been all this while?"

 ** _"No it's father christmas!!! You idiot who else calls you 'QUEENIE'? What's wrong with you? You are acting like a lost puppy who lost his master don't tell me you have been giving up all this while you make me sick!!!"_** replied the hollow.

"Hey have some respect would you or else I will come in there and kick your ass jerk" replied an irritated Ichigo.

" ** _He has a point Ichigo you inner world is full of black clouds and it's a flood in here, please do something."_** reprimended a grave voice.

"I am sorry old man I haven't had the best of days since the wedding proposal but I promise to change" she answered apologetucally.

 ** _"You better do Idiot like I will take over you body and give that Kuchiki-bastard a piece of my mind"_** shiro said defensively.

"Yes Shiro-kun I know you are itching to beat him up but I will take your offer as a last resort" she replied with a giggle.

 ** _" Ichigo, remember love is like a mirror you can fix it if it is broken and still see your face through the cracks"_** added Zangetsu.

"Thanks too Old man I feel better now that I know that you two are with me and I'ain't alone." with that she cut the link and immediately fell asleep from the accumulated sleepless nights and exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya Kuchiki has been called many names but never a coward. However right now he felt like one.

 _I have been purposefully avoiding her for days since the night of the kiss because of my insecurities"_ he thought dejectedly _. "I feel like a jerk, I can see she is hurting, because of me again. It seems I often cause her pain and suffering; be it willing or not ."_

Byakuya had really wanted to make amends for as he puts it ruining Ichigo's life by being an exceptional husband and maybe even a good friend one she could always rely on when she needed to. However, he did not foresee the fact that she will make him feel emotions he didn't know he had; concern, possessiveness, protectiveness , if he dare admit strong affection for her and even loneliness whenever she wasn't around him.

But doubt, like the creeping ugly monster it was, had settled its deep claws into his heart after the night of the kiss and he could not bring himself to look her in the eyes.

 _"Was my decision really for the better or was it for the peace of my conscience? "_ He thought with a sigh. _"Is she even happy with me or has she resigned herself to the fate of being married to_ _me?"_ It was these questions that brought a strange pain to his chest.

He sighed again, stretching out of his mental probe, and decided that even if it hurts him he will do the impossible to make her happy and her life better in Soul society. He entered Ichigo's room silently after he was certain she was asleep due to the stability of her spiritual energy and sat on her bed, pushing the bangs covering her brow to the side to look at he sleeping face.

" _She probably hates me now ."_ Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he sat there through out the night and left at around 4:30 AM after kissing her forehead. He took a bath and headed for the Sixth Division, where he would attempt to finish some of the nagging paperwork in order to take his mind off his wife.

"BYAKUYA!!!"

Ichigo woke up from her slumber with a start. _"Why do I feel as though he was here just a while ago?_ she thought _." I can still feel his spiritual pressure on me he was definirely here. Byakuya what is eating you up? Why have you decided to close yourself up?"_

she thought aloud with a sigh.

 **AND CUT SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER** **SO PLZ STAY TUNED AND PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!** **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **DIsclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters. If I did Orihime and Ichi will be siblings. LOL**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

 ** _"Shiro/Zangetsu"_**

 **Chapter Seven :** _First fights cold war and advice_

The next morning, Ichigo picked at the sumptuous breakfast before her, staring blankly into space. Her brain trying to process all what happened the previous night from her chat with Shiro and Zangetsu to the feeling of her husband's presence in her chambers.

"I am certain it was him, because of the reminent scent of cherry blossoms. But why was he in my room?" She looked at her husband through her lashes, who has been eating silently. He looked exhausted though he tried to hide; it seems He hasn't been sleeping properly for days.What pained and disgusted her more was that she realise that Byakuya had somehow decided to put back his cold and indifferent mask in her presence and the churning in her stomach told her in no uncertain terms that if she were to swallow any food, it would be returned to the outside world almost immediately.

"Excuse me," she said, setting down her fork, her food still untouched. As she left for the Thirteenth Squad, She did not notice the concerned glance from the Sixth Squad Captain.

 **Later in that day**

The leaves crackled and collapsed under Ichigo's feet, as she made her way to the Sixth Division offices, a stack of paper tucked securely under her arm, she had decided to confont Byakuya on the kiss incident whether he wanted it or not.

She knocked once, twice, on the wooden frame of the door to the captain's office, scanning the area for Renji to say a quick hello but finding her red-head friend not in the vicinity.

"Come in." Byakuya's voice, as composed and patrician as always, floated out from the office and Ichigo walked in, and lowered he head respectfully in greeting.

"Ukitake-taichou sends these," she murmured, placing the papers on Byakuya's cluttered desk (she found that the only thing Byakuya didn't bother to pick up and meticulously organize was his desk).

"Hai," he said, almost absently, not once looking up from his writing at her.

Glancing around the room, telling herself that she was waiting for Byakuya to say something more, she saw the extraordinary view of Seireitei and the whorls of color that were the falling leaves from Byakuya's office's window.

Ichigo's brow furrowed when she saw that Byakuya sat facing away from the gorgeous view the window offered, and hesitantly, she softly inquired, "Do you not enjoy the autumn?"

At this, he looked up, subtly tossing his head to move the hair out of his eyes. "Why do you ask this?" Suspicion flared and radiated from his posture.

"Your window," she said simply. "It's so beautiful that I believe nobody could resist not looking out at the landscape, yet your desk is placed so that your back is to the window."she explained gently in a subdued voice.

He regarded her for moment, an eyebrow quirked in interest, before the small smile that had been tugging at his lips faded and his eyes dropped. "I never really liked autumn that much," he replied distantly. "The falling leaves are too annoying," he added, almost as if it was a justification to his dislike of autumn, but Ichigo saw the defensive walls spring up. "They distract me from my work."

That was the last straw and the former substitute soul reaper became fed up with his attitude. "Really Byakuya for a suppossed genius, your excuses these days seem foolish. Makes me wonder why you are still a Captain or a clan head." she stated sarcastically making the raven head to look up at her mildly surprise and then glare at her for her subtle insults.

"What did you say brat?" he asked trying and failing to keep his temper at bay.

"Oh don't tell me you are dumb and equally deaf." she added making her husband more angry. "For somebody who thinks he is invincible and fearless you act like a worthless coward. I think Hanataro Yamada will be braver than you in certain situations."

"If you are done with what you came to do here you can leave now Ichigo. I have alot to do today and I don't have time for the rambles of a petulent and insolent child. For a noble lady and a vice captain of a squad your present behavior disgrace me"he said coldly.

"Wow that is the longest setence you have said to me in days. I was beginning to think, I wasn''t worth your time and was just a worthless nuissance in your existence" she said with a deep scowl on her face.

That statement made the noble to sigh in defeat and give her his full attention; "Why are you really here Ichigo?"

"I want to know why you have being using your cold and indifferent mask on me lately

and why do you keep avoiding me. Is it because of the kiss the night of my promotion?" she said seriously.

"I am sorry, I know I haven't been the best of company these past few days and as for the kiss can we pretend it never happened, I feel like I took advantage of you that night since you were drunk." he answered.

" That is bullshit Byakuya and you know it. I know you don 't

love me and will never do as you did you late wife may her soul rest in peace, but please stop making me feel like a damn substitute or replacement, You keep apologizing for unecessary things and it makes me more angry with you. You want me to pretend the kiss never happened fine, I will. Our marriage has being a pretentious sham since the start, we will keep appearance from now on by continuing to act as the perfect couple in public, however in private I don't know you Captain Kuchiki. She said with her bangs covering her eyes and exited his office, leaving her husband to his own thoughts.

She didn't know that once she had slid the door behind her and her footsteps had disappeared, Byakuya turned to gaze out of the window, and smiled sadly."I am so sorry Ichigo, it is gor your own good"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days and weeks flew by, stretching into months. Summer melted into fall, bright and resplendent in shades of red, orange and gold.

Ichigo felt as if she had been thriving on quick glances whenever Byakuya wasn't looking.

She told herself that she wasn't purposely trying to avoid him (she wasn't, she wasn't!), yet she also couldn't believe that Byakuya was avoiding her (was he?).

All in all, their marriage became an awkward relationship that consisted of awkward situations and was undeniably built on an awkward foundation.

Rukia and Renji who have been dating for months now abuched her once demanding to know what is happening between her and Byakuya but she told them there was nothing. Ichigo was so deep in thoughts while looking out the window a blank look on her face that she did not notice nor feel the presence of Kiyone who just came in.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" called Kiyone, shaking Ichigo with a gentle hand. "Ano, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" Kiyone pouted. Setting down the stack of papers in her hand, she leaned in close to Ichigo and cupped her hands about her mouth.

"Ichigooo!"

"Kyaaaaa!" screamed Ichigo, jumping into the air, the papers scattering to the winds. "Kiyone-san! What are you doing?!"

"That's what I should be asking you, Kuchiki-fukutaichou. What's wrong? You've been staring out of that window for ages! What's so nice to look at, anyway?" said Kiyone, peering out the window herself.

"…It's nothing. We'd better get back to work," replied Ichigo, sitting down once again and starting to gather the scattered papers back into orderly piles.

"You know, the overdue reports are mostly done and submitted already. There's no reason why you should continue to be stuck with us all the time. You can always take some time off for yourself, relax, shop around or something," suggested Kiyone.

"I'm not really in the mood, Kiyone-san," sighed Ichigo, lifting her quill pen and setting it on her unfinished report. "Paperwork is still my job as fukutaichou. Is Sentarou still with Ukitake-taichou?"

"Apparently they've gone to the Fourth Division for the thousandth 'miraculous remedy that the healers claim would definitely cure Ukitake-taichou'." Kiyone rolled her eyes. "What they should really do is to let Unohana-taichou focus on really coming up with a genuine cure instead of experimenting on Ukitake-taichou."

Ichigo smiled. "Let them. After all, Unohana-taichou must approve of it before Ukitake-taichou would ever take a step into the Fourth Division. Let's just focus on clearing the paperwork."

"But, Ichi-chan…" Kiyone sat down opposite her. "Shouldn't you be spending more time with Kuchiki-taichou?"

Ichigo stiffened at the name of her spouse. "He's busy," she replied shortly. "He also has lots of paperwork to complete."

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys are avoiding each other?" sighed Kiyone, even as Ichigo deliberately ignored her and her turbulent feelings, focusing her attention onto the boring plain piece of paper filled with ink in front of her. At least, when she was doing the reports, her mind could not wander.

 **At the Sixth division**

Taichou are you Ok?" asked an apprehensive Renji.

"What do you mean Renji?" asked Byakuya with a raised eyebrow.

"You look paler and exhausted captain, have you been sleeping well?" Renji inquired.

"To be honest not really. I find it difficult to sleep for long and I end up going to my study in the mansion to meditate or coming here to the sixth division to complete my paperwork" explained Byakuya honestly.

"Sorry for the intrusion Sir, but do you have problems with your wife? I know it's personal but Rukia and I are worried about you two that's why I am asking." said the red head.

" No !!, There are no problems that you could burden youself with Lieutnant Abarai." Byakuya answered curtly.

"Ok then Sir, but please try to rest, you are overworking yourself and know too that Ichigo is as miserable as you right now but she tries to hide it even from Rukia. Excuse me Captain." Renji said conclusively heading out of his captain's office.

"Hn" was the only acknowledgement he recieved from the noble.

 **Later in the day at the Thirteen division**

ICHIGOOOO!! shouted a female excited voice and before she could react she was engulfed in a sofocating embrace.

"Why have you been avoiding me Ichigo you my favorite drinking partner. Don't tell me you have decided to become a stuck-up as the other nobles of your clan and forget your best friends" ranted Rangiku

"Rangiku I can't breath!" Ichigo managed to say though she was encased in a tight embrace between said shinigami's enormous breasts.

"Eh! Matsumoto-san you will end up killing her and don't forget she is from a powerful clan now and Captain Kuchiki will have your head if anything happens to his wife" said another female voice.

"Oups!! sorry Ichigo dear I was so excited to see you " said Rangiku releasing the former substitute soul reaper. "And Nanao stop being a party pooper." she said playfully glaring at the petite woman beside her.

After getting air into her lungs Ichigo aaked" Rangiku, Nanao what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Kuchiki-san we wanted to ask you if you will like to join the Shinigami Women Association(SWA)" asked Nanao in a professional voice.

With a frown on her face the orangette answered" First of all don't call me that when we are amongst friends and secondly why do you want me to join?I hope it's not because, your headquater built under the Kuchiki mansion is at risk and you think me beingthe lady of the house and becoming your member will help you, correct me if I am wrong.

That response made Nanao to blush and clear her throut while Rangiku sweatdropped.

"Ichigo when did you become so deductive and diplomatic it's no fun to trick you if you become a smart- ass" groaned Rangiku earning a pinch from Nanao.

"Ichigo I am sorry our proposal made you feel used but I eill love for you to give me the opportunity to list you a few reasons, why it will be beneficial even for you to join" answered the active president of the SWA.

"Benfits like?" asked Ichigo doubtfully.

"Well, it will help you feel at home in soul society. I have noticed that for a while now your daily routines are monotonous that is, you leave from work to the mansion and vice versa. You equally seem depressed though you try to hide it but your subdued attitude indicates that something is bothrring you. So I think being in the presence of other women will help you forget your problems even if it is for a while and don't forget Rukia is also a member. Nanao explained making Ichigo to sweatdrop.

" Wow!! I never saw that answer coming Ok then I will join" Ichigo said with a smile. "What do I do to be a member?"

"Thanks Ichigo take this

registration form and read it wben you are okay with the terms of the SWA you sign it I will collect it tomorrow" said the petit raven giving ichigo a scroll and bidding the two strawberry blonds goodbye .

"So Ranny what are you still doing here? she asked her other best friend.

With a serious face the tenth division vice captain asked " What really is bothering you Ichigo and don't tell me it's nothing because, I will start making a wild guess"

"What do you mean? I am fine just exhausted due to the bulk of work I have in my division. answered the younger soul reaper.

" Really, If you are fine why do you keep showing your friends your fake smile?"That comment made Ichigo to stiffen. "You keep pretending to be happy meanwhile you are miserable, I know it nay be had to believe but I do understand what you are going through right now"

"That is?" asked Ichigo weakly her head bowed.

"You may deny it but you have been avoiding Byakuya and vice versa, however, I noticed you first simply because you are an open book; you are rash and do not avoid problems but face them head on, thus you avoiding your husband was strange before I realized that he had been avoiding you as well. That avoidance is what is making you depressed because you had developed a bond with him when he was open to you but then, he suddenly put back up his barriers and leaving you out. You feel like a stranger in you own marriage" explained Rangiku.

"Yes, but that's not what really hurts me." Ichigo answered dejectedly. "I feel so useless, like a substitute or an unwanted stranger in his life"

"I know this may sound cold but yes right now you are a substitute simply because, you want to. From my experience with Gin I think the guy is confused with his feelings right now and he is trying to create a gap between you two in order for him not to get hurt again emotionally and he thinks he is protectin you from gettibg hurt. You on the other hand have developed feelings for him and you feel angry and jealous that he doesn't recipocrate them the way you would have wanted him to. But why have you, who has never been a coward, decided to stay depressed over the guy without even trying to win him over?"

"The truth is I don't really know why I haven't tried; pride or fear maybe." Ichigo answered.

"Oh well I am not here to judge you little one, but to help you. Try to win him over even if it is difficult , please don't give up on him so easily as I did with Gin okay?" Rangiku said with finality preparing to leave.

"Yeah" Ichigo murmured. Rangiku's domeanor immediately changed back to her cheerful self.

"Ok bye then Ichi-chan let me run along before my captain starts looking for me" the older woman said flash stepping away before Ichigo could reply.

To say that Ichigo was in bad mood was an understatement after her chat with Rangiku she had alot on her mind and on entering her office she realised the office was swamped with stacks and stacks of mountains of paperwork, and the fluttering of papers at one corner drew her attention.

"Kiyone…" drawled Ichigo, one eyebrow twitching upwards. "Would you like to explain this?"

"Ah! Kuchiki-fukutaichou! Oh, this? Haha, it's not a serious problem. Just a minor disturbance, ne, Sentarou-kun?" said the petite Third Seat Shinigami, looking over at her partner in crime.

Wisely, Sentarou kept his mouth shut and looked down steadily at the report he was writing.

Ichigo sighed. "I thought the reports were almost done?" she asked, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind her. Watching her steps carefully, Ichigo managed to make it to her desk without disturbing the piles of incomplete reports awaiting her attention.

"Well, the overdue reports were done. Sentarou-kun was with Ukitake-taichou, so I thought I'll pop over and look in at the Captain for a while. When I came back…" Kiyone stopped, and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. " I guess, it's back to work?"Ichigo sighed again. She had thought she could finally have a rest, but…

"Well, I was the one who insisted on becoming a seated officer," muttered Ichigo under her breath, choosing a stack of papers randomly and picking up her quill.

Ichigo was exhausted when she returned to home that night. After making sure that all of her overdued paperwork was complete, fatigue had crashed on her, making every strained muscle and aching joint known. Thinking of how much the paperwork in the Thirteenth Division office has been icreasing only gave her a headache. Sighing, ichigo made her way through the gates of the Kuchiki Mansion. she immediately went to her chambers after freshening up she came down for a late diner.

She was surprised when she saw Byakuya sitting at the dining table, the food before him untouched. It was rare for her to miss dinner, true, but even rarer for Byakuya to wait for her.

"Good evening Byakuya where you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Evening Ichigo you are late, where have you been ?" he asked in a calm and subdued voice.

"I had alot of paperwork today but why did you wait for me? You could have eaten without me, Is there any problem? she asked curiously.

" I would like to have a word with you after diner If you don't mind" he answered.

"I don't mind, however, I hope our subject of discussion is not a touchy one right? I am too tired this evening to argue with you" she answered.

"You will find out after dinner" he said with finality making Ichigo's right eyebrow to twitch in annoyance but she did not say anything and only nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **AN: What a beautiful cliffhanger, lol who would have thought Rangiku could be a LOVE DOCTOR!!!**

 **See you guys next chapter**

NAMIKAZE ICHIME


	8. Chapter 8

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **DIsclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters. If I did Orihime and Ichi will be siblings. LOL**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Shiro/Zangetsu and other Zanpakutos"_**

 **Chapter Eight :** _Love scare, confrontations, dreams and resolutions_

After diner Byakuya guided Ichigo to his study found in a secluded part of the mansion in order for them to talk in private. He let her enter first then he entered after her shutting the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I am sorry" he answered in a subdued voice.

"What… do you mean" she asked surprised.

"I said sorry…" he began to say but he was interrupted by Ichigo again.

"I heard you the first time but what are you actually apologizing for?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed resignatedly and said" I am sorry for hurting your feelings through my actions and words these past months, I know I have been a real jerk to you and a horrible spouse, making you feel miserable in soul society by broking my first promise to you."

"Eehm!! I don't know what to say you keep saying sorry each time you hurt me, but you still end up hurting me one way or the other. I sometimes feel you are not completely honest with me Byakuya." Ichigo said.

Sighing in defeat Byakuya decided to completely clear up their misunderstanding so he said " The truth is I miss you and your overwhelming presence around me, I feel very lonely when you are not around me, I am scared because I feel a strong affection for you but I don't know what it is because I have never felt that for anyone." He said slowly advancing towards the orangette invading her personal space, causing Ichigo to move backwards until her back hit the wall. However that did not stop Byakuya he kept advancing towards her. Stopping in front of her, he placed his hands on both sides of her head making it impossible for Ichigo to escape."I think I... am crazy about you because you disarm me and take away my walls"

"Byakuya... What are you doing?" ichigo asked in a panicked voice.

"Shh... I am equally sorry for what I am about to do to you right now" he whispered in her left ear, before finally, after weeks of indecision, he leaned down and kissed her.

Technically, this isn't their first kiss filled with lots of emotions, since he had kissed her passionately on the night of promotion. But Byakuya had been terrified, and judging from Ichigo's reaction, so had she. In Byakuya's book, a 'forced kiss' was not truly defined as a "kiss", if that made any sense whatsoever.

But now, this kiss was gentle and slow, Ichigo's lips soft against his own.

She made a sound, half between a whimper and a moan, and slightly arched into his body, pressing herself even more against him.

He noticed that she tasted sweet, as if she had just been eating candy.

At last, he pulled back, trying to read her face.His voice was soft and almost caressing as he spoke. "Ichigo...what do you want me to prove to you?"

She fixed his eyes with hers, her tone defiant. "Prove to me that you're capable of love."

Then, she sagged, tearing her eyes away and staring at the floor. Her next words were so inaudible that Byakuya only hoped he heard them right.

"Prove to me that you love me." she repeated. That statement made Byakuya to freeze then go silent his hands falling to his side.

"I..." he tried to say but found it difficult to make a coherent sentence.

Sighing in defeat with her head bowed to hide her threatening tears from him she continued "You said you feel a deep affection for me it might be the beginning of something. However I need prove of that affection as well as re-assurrance that I am not useless as a wife."

"You are not the problem Ichigo the problem is me" Byakuya answered guiltily. "I will love to make this marriage work but I am so confused with my feelings. Please tell me what I can do to eas the pain I continiously cause you?"

Using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her impending tears she spoke " I appreciate the efforts, really I do.It gives me hope that one day I will be someone special in your life..."

"But you are..." he tried to say interrupting his wife.

"I wasn't finish Byakuya"she said looking at him in the eyes." I know it will be an inconvinience to you but would you mind us sharing a room from now on? I feel so lonely waking up and going to bed alone. My parents use to share the same room though I admit their narriage had something ours don't but please can you do this for me?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Anything for you Ichigo" Byakuya answered in a voice full of regrets.

"Thank you please excuse me, I am going to get ready for bed. I will see you later then" she said preparing to leave the study.

"Go ahead" was the only reply she recieved before she exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How could she have been such a baka? Prove to me that you love me? An icy, cold emperor, domineering and flawless, could learn to love?

A small voice spoke up in the haze of ichigo's mind, pointing out that was why she wanted prove that Byakuya could love, and in turn love her. Because she had the almost stereotypical image of Byakuya that he projected into the minds of all those who met him, and that first image had been burned into ichigo's mind ever since the first day he had left her for death on the streets of karakura town: the fearsome, prominent shinigami with the aristocratic features speaking to some lowly street trash like her.

And now…she was his wife. After a whirlwind of events, she was his wife, yet he didn't love her, even though she felt something for him, and it was all so confusing because she didn't even know why she had those feelings.

Maybe this was why Ichigo was still gazing at the wall, her mind tangled in the snarls of insomnia, until at last, she forced herself to close her eyes and do nothing but wait for sleep to come.

 ** _"Wow you standing up for yourself made living in here bearable, you might be an idiot but you have guts that's why you are still the queen."_** spoke a mocking voice.

"Thanks for the complement shiro-teme" she repried sarcastically.

 ** _"Good job Ichigo keep up, that is a prominent first step to change."_** said a wiser voice

"Thank you Zangetsu see you guys later I am feeling sleepy" she said ending their conversation.

 **Byakuya's POV**

The insomnia had started five days after they had their talk in his study.

Five days, since Ichigo had uttered the words that made Byakuya wonder what he was doing wrong.

Five days of sleepless nights, of restless thinking, of confusion, and faintly, of worry as he noticed that ichigo barely spoke to him, and he thought that she might even be intentionally ignoring him.

At night though, she made no move against him when he curled up next to her and pulled her against his body, as they always did. Yet Byakuya could tell, in the small dark recesses of his mind that she was suffering from lack of sleep too, by the unnatural rigidity of her body against his and the dark bags under her eyes the next morning.

Byakuya usually floated off into a fitful sleep after about an hour and a half of silence, marked only by the breathing of him and his wife. But these days he found sleep had become a rare occurrence to both of them thus he made a decision.

 _"I will make you happy Ichigo no matter what"_ he thought.

 ** _"That is the spirit Master she deserves it, for she is rare jewel worthy of you"_** said another voice.

"Senbonzakura I am surprised you of all people said that about Ichigo but thank you" Byakuya said.

 ** _"Yeah I know, No offense but she is still an annoying brat who thinks she can save everybody on her own"_** said zanpakouto added.

"None taken my friend" Byakuya said with a small smile then, cutting the link with his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo blinked open fuzzy, drowsy-sleepy eyes to see that the room was still dark, so she assumed it was sometime in the middle of the night. Mumbling, she tossed over, flinging an arm to the side, expecting to encounter the warm body that was Byakuya but instead finding

Nothing….

"Maybe he is in the bathroom," she mumbled absently, choosing instead to snuggle deeper into the pillow and wait for his return so she could have an additional pillow.This would be the part where Ichigo conveniently forgot that she was supposed to be ignoring him, because using Byakuya as a pillow had somehow become habit for her, and in her sleep-hazy mind, returning to the comfortable lull of sleep after not having achieved it for so long rendered her ignorant of anything else, including the fact that she was supposed to be mad at her spouse, as stated above.

Ichigo smiled gently with her eyes still closed, wondering what effect the words "I like using Captain Kuchiki as a big warm pillow" would have on her husband.

The words "her husband" jolted something inside of her and she cracked open an eye again, seeing a dark shadow creep across the room as footsteps steadily grew more audible. A weight resettled on the side of the bed, and familiar arms wrapped her up again in an embrace.

Ichigo smiled, breathing in the lulling scent of Byakuya, something faintly between musky and earthy yet still sweet like Cherryblossoms at the same time.

Lips whispered against the edge of her ear, and warm breath filled the cavern. She shuddered, instinctively, as a hot tongue flicked out and traced the shell of her ear.

Tingles of pleasure shot through her body as Ichigo's eyes widened and she stared up at Byakuya.

"What…what are you doing?" her voice came out breathier than she had expected it to, and almost by default, she blushed.

His actions were slow and almost deliberate as he drew them out to make the suspense in Ichigo build to a breaking point.

He gently retracted his arms from around her body, and sitting up again, pinned Ichigo down to the bed with his arms, his hips straddling hers, his face barely centimeters away from hers.

Ichigo suddenly grew hypersensitive to every movement, and she could feel the silk that Byakuya was wearing brush against her thigh and the gentle sweep of his hair across her cheek.

His voice was suddenly sultry and deep, rumbling in his throat and almost a purr. "What am I doing?"

The only thing she could somewhat rationally conclude at that moment was that Byakuya was playing with her - _why?_ It seemed like she was asking a lot of "why"s lately, yet she never got any answers.

Byakuya nipped at her neck, her nose, her ears, and Ichigo felt little stars and sparks explode before her eyes and she reveled in this feeling of being ravished, and of...being loved.

 _Of being loved..._

Ichigo trembled as Byakuya lowered his head once more, murmuring "Is this enough proof that I love you?"

He covered her mouth with his, his teeth sensuously nipping at her lip, running the tip of his tongue against her mouth, seeking entrance. She gasped, slightly, but that was all he needed to ruthlessly plunge into her mouth, his tongue entwining with hers. She moaned in the back of her throat, arching her body into his, trying to fight the restraints his strong arms had on hers.

"Don't fight me please, just let me show you the depth of my feelings for you" Byakuya whispered after he had drawn back, running long, elegant fingers down her cheek, tracing her chin, then down her neck and against the side of her thin yukata.

Ichigo flushed as she suddenly longed for those very long fingers to be running down bare skin, glistening with sweat, his mouth, hot against hers, wanting and needing...

But for now, she settled for languorous kisses that were deep, almost sweet and romantic, since she is half-paralyzed on the bed.

Her mind racing and unsure of what to do. Her pulse pounded in her ears, and on impulse, she flipped Byakuya over so now she was staring into his eyes as she straddled his hips, a crooked grin on her face. She felt her blood racing and boiling, the extremely close proximity to his chiseled chest that she could ravish over and over all night long, and the glimmer in her brown eyes as she evenly met the slightly surprised gaze in his eyes.

Ichigo felt headstrong, brash independent and strong, like the Ichigo Kurosaki she had once been. The one that would not be weighed down nor defeated by someone like Kuchiki Byakuya, that's for sure.

"It's not enough," she said, trying to mimic the husky, deep purr of Byakuya's voice (and failing, if that much wasn't obvious already). "Show me more."

A somewhat predatory smile spread on his face as he cocked his head to the side, still not taking his eyes off of hers, nor making any move to reclaim his position as the dominator.

"Bring it on."

And then he yanked Ichigo's head down, ignoring her little noise of indignation and surprise, and thoroughly plundered her mouth as she ungracefully fell down on top of him. His warm hands, large and calloused from training with Senbonzakura cradled her face as carefully as if she were a porcelain doll.

She had nothing to do but fisting her hands in his hair and pressing him closer, feeling the urgent need to simply be close to him and want him, need him - It was a flurry of thoughts all barraging her at once, and she ignored all of them, just concentrating on one thing: him.

"Byakuya..." she whimpered, as he broke away to lick his way down her neck, past her pulse point, and almost down to her chest. He looked up with heavily-lidded eyes, meeting her glassy stare.

"I love you, Ichigo".

His damningly soft lips fluttered and pressed against her forehead as he still murmured sweet nothings and Ichigo basked in the glow. She never wanted this to end, never ever, this beautiful thrill ride that she only had one ticket to and she just wanted to ride it fifty million times over.

She writhed under his ministrations, attempting to form coherent words, trying to convey her thoughts to him, but failing as her mind blanked out and refused to function.But she knew the exact words she was going to say. She had known them for the longest time, practiced them in her mind, silently whispered them as she sat across from Byakuya at the dinner table so many times.

 _"I love you, Byakuya. I don't understand why I love you, but I love you far beyond what anyone can comprehend, and far beyond anything in this world."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was jolted awake (again) by the sudden pouring of light into the bedroom and as she squinted in the brightness, she made out the form of Byakuya pulling open the curtains.

Damn him. Ichigo didn't understand how Byakuya was such a cheerful morning person (as cheerful as a Kuchiki could get) and get up at the fuckingcrack of dawn to read overpaperworkand God knows what else he did.

Ichigo preferred to laze in bed and sleep until noon, thank you very much added that today she felt very sore.

She groaned, and promptly burrowed under the covers again, pulling a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the light.

Byakuya nudged her. "Hurry up if you don't want Kotetsu-san to come here again and make you go to work."

Ichigo groaned, again, and reluctantly got up, shuffling to the bathroom, muttering about "stupid Kiyone" and "wanna go back to sleep."

She securely locked the door behind her and slumped against it, meeting her reflection in the mirror.

She blinked, and the image in the mirror blinked, her beautiful face marked by hollow eyes that had dulled over the days and hair that hung limply around her face.

She sighed, pressing her face against the cold glass, her breath condensing and fogging the mirror.

She realized with the absence of hickeys, that all of last night, all of what she had thought was last night, was simply a dream.

Nothing more than a dream, nothing but fake hopes and unreality.

What does it all mean?

"Fuck this," Ichigo growled, and swinging open the door, wearin only a towel, she marched up to Byakuya and roughly grabbing his head, and smashed her lips onto his.

She felt a sense of satisfaction as it was Byakuya who made a noise of surprise and whether unknowingly or willingly, opened his mouth and Ichigo took it to explore his mouth thoroughly, finding that he tasted sweet and like peppermint from his toothpaste.

At last, she withdrew, her lips swollen and her heart racing erratically. Byakuya raised a slim eyebrow at her, managing to look as serene and as imperceptive as he always was while at the same time looking equally as flushed and disarrayed as his wife (now that was a first). "Feeling rather dominant today?"

Ichigo huffed indignantly. "We're married."she retorted "Wonderful excuse, Ichigo." she thought

Byakuya smiled mysteriously, but did nothing but run a hand through his hair, smooth his captain's haori, and gently kiss Ichigo on the forehead.

A sense of déjà vu hit Ichigo, slamming into her like she was hit by a truck, as she smiled bitterly and softly biding Byakuya good-bye.

The door closed behind the twirl of white haori and she collapsed spread-eagled onto the bed, feeling alone and empty in the large room without Byakuya.

She stared resolutely at the ceiling, her mouth set in a straight line. "If he won't do anything, then I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Byakuya meditating in the kuchiki dogo**

 ** _"Byakuya-sama why did you. use kido spells on her? "_** asked a male voice in the 6th division captain's mind.

"Well I have a plan and if it works Ichigo will be happy once more" he answered.

 ** _"I hope your plan works without any of you getting hurt in the process. Why didn't you share your thoughts with her? Since the outcome of your plan will affect both of you."_** Senbonzakura asked skeptically.

"I thought of that but then I decided to tell her everything if the first phase of my plane is succesful." Byakuya said

 ** _"And what is the first step master?"_** the zanpakuto spirit asked curiously.

"In due time my friend in due time." Byakuya answered with a arrogant smirk.

 ** _"Oh well but remember that if she finds out that crazy mate of yours will beat you up, me included. I really don't like that her hollow form one bit."_** he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Wow don't tell me you are scared of my wife and her zanpakuto this is hilarious" Byakuya asked in a mocking tone.

 ** _"Me scared of that brat no way...If you must know I am one of the strongest Zanpakutos in soul society. I just don't want to..."_** Senbonzakura's rambling was interrupted by a third person calling out his master from the outside world.

"Well I guess my meditation is over see you later" replied byakuya cutting the link.

"Byakuya-sama your aunt is here and she wants to have a meeting with you" spoke a servant bowing to the clan head.

"Is my wife gone already?" he asked her.

"Yes my Lord she had a little arguement with Momoko-sama and left angrily and in a hurry for work." the servant replied.

"What did they argue about Hina, I remember telling you to watch my aunt closely whenever she comes to see Ichigo." he asked seriously.

"Momoko-sama brought fertility medicines for Ichigo and threatened to make her drink them. Lady kuchiki got angry and gave your aunt a piece of her mind. She left when Momoko-sama said she was a worthless wife who can't do the simpliest thing that is giving a heir to the clan. It seems Ichigo-sama spiritual energy became uncontollable and she flash-stepped out of the mansion to avoid doing somerhing brash." Hina recounted.

"Thank you Hina take her to my study I will see her in a minute." he said.

"Hai Lord Kuchiki." the servant replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Later**

"You wanted to see me aunty? Byakuya said entering his study.

" Yes Byakuya, I came here to see your wife but the insolent minx was disrespectful to me and she even walked out on me." Momoko said angrily.

"Have some respect aunty you are talking to me about my wife. And don't forget that even if you are older than we are, We are the two leaders of this clan, know your place." Byakuya spoke calmly masking his anger with a calm face.

"Gomen Lord Kuchiki, I had the interest of the clan when I came here. I brought Lady Kuchiki fertility medicines but she refused to take them and left." she answered.

"I know what happenef and Ichigo did not walk out on you she left because she was angry and her spiritual energy was unstable. You are lucky she could have killed you." he said.

"What do you mean that all those lessons she still hasn't change it seems they didn't help her behave like the noble she is?" she asked mockingly.

"To be honest I think Shoshi-san did a good job teaching her, because the the old Ichigo would have hurt you with the way you spoke to her." he said.

"Is that so? Anyways we are going out of topic. I wanted ask you to convince your wife to take these medicines" Momoko said.

"Aunty I will make a deal with you give us a month. If there is no heir on the way after the dateline, I will convince Ichigo to take them." he spoke proffessionally.

"One month, then we have a deal Lord Kuchiki" Momoko replied. " Please excuse me."

"Go ahead aunty" he replied.

 ** _"One month to get your wife pregnant I wish you the best of lucks Master you will need it. So that is your phase one?"_** Senbonzakura spoke up.

"Shut up idiot, I thought you were sleeping, meditating or something leave me alone." Byakuya said irritated.

 ** _"Oh well don't say I did not warn you when Ichigo-sama finds out. Ja ne."_** replied the zanpakuto.

xxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxccc

"The nerve of that old hag calling me worthless and barren I almost committed murder." grumbled Ichigo entering her office.

 ** _"You should have let me out Queenie!!"_** a sinister voice said.

"I am not in the mood for your tantrums Shiro-teme, leave me alone" she answered.

 ** _"Ichigo how are you feeling today?"_** asked a more responsible voice.

"I am ok a little tired and sore but ok." that answer made her hollow to laugh hysterically. What's funny idiot?" she asked.

 ** _"I won't tell you Lady Kuchiki."_** the hollow replied in a laughing voice.

 ** _"Ichigo take care of yourself try to reduce your recklessness."_** Zangetsu spoke up.

"What do you mean old man, I am not sick right?" she asked.

 ** _"No I just want you to take care of yourself you are a noble now and you have alot of responsibility on your shoulders."_** the man in black replied.

"Ok see you guys later then I have paperwork to take care of." she said cutting the mental link.

xxxxccxxxcccccccccxxxxccC

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **AN : I know you guys were expecting a lemon but No Lol. As for what really happened you will see it in a few chapters. Hmm Byaku has a plan Let's see what happens.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	9. Chapter 9

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own bleach and its characters**

 **Chapter 9** : _Seduction, jealousy and Confessions_

It has been a week since the deal between Momoko and Byakuya. Everything in Soul society has been relatively normal except for the fact that Ichigo was getting more and more frustrated with Byakuya a.k.a the Ice king.

All her efforts to seduce him weren't working at all. It instead seems to look like a chase of cat and mouse; when ever she thinks she is succeeding he always finds a way to get away.

It is for this reason that Ichigo decided to consult her two best friends for advice on her non-existant love life.

xxcxxxxxxxxxcxxxxcxxxxcxxx

"Seriously guys I am getting frustrated and desperate right now."Ichigo complained

" My dear are you sure you applied the right seduction techniques I thought you?" asked a cheerful Rangiku.

"Yeah I did, I even wore the degrading undergarments you gave me but he still treats me like his sister." Ichigo explained.

"Hey don't talk as if I am not there." complained Rukia because of the sister comment.

"Sorry Rukia I meant he treats me more like a sibling and it makes me frustrated with him and myself." Ichigo said

"Have you tried talking to Ni-sama about your worries? Rukia asked

"Yeah I did that too and he keeps avoiding the topic each time I try. If this continues I swear I might end up raping the guy." Ichigo said in an annoyed voice making her two friends to laugh.

"Ichigo why are you so horny anyways I remember there was a time you two spent months avoiding each other now you are all over the guy." asked Rangiku with laughter in her voice.

"To be honest I am not horny I just have to prove something to that old hag Momoko by getting pregnant . The witch called me "a worthless wife unable to accomplish her duty to the clan." Ichigo grumbled. "And to top it off I had and erotic dream a week ago that seemed so real."

"Hahahahaha...Oh my Ichigo you had an erotic dream why didn't you start with that." said Rangiku laughing hyterically with Rukia still trying to suppress her laughter.

"Shut up idiot somebody might hear you!!! exclaimed the Orangette with a blush.

"Anyways since you tried all the tactics we told you with no success, why don't you try a jealousy plan" Rukia suggested.

"Jealousy? Byakuya doesn't even pay attention to me anymore what makes you think he is going to fall for it?" she asked skeptically.

"He does and I am certain that he is affected by you. Its just that he can hide his emotions very well." Rangiku said seriously.

"So what is the plan then?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a meeting today at noon involving: both the captains and their Lieutnants. I head from my brother that there are new captains for the 3rd, 7th and my division( 5th division). Rukia started

" Hitsugaya-taichou told me they are the former captains of those divisions ." said Rangiku.

"Wow you mean the vizards, cool I missed Shinji and his stupid antics." Ichigo said with a giggle.

"Yeah I renember the guy is such a flirt every pretty girl to him is " my first love" however, I think the guy had eyes for you more." said a giggling Rukia.

"Shut up midgit he said that to all girls you included." retorted Ichigo.

"If you say so Kuchiki-sama" said Rukia in a sarcastic tone.

GIRLS!!! squealed Rangiku,"I just got an idea"

"Oh kami this is bad your ideas are usually very crazy" groaned Ichigo.

"Oh my Rangiku I think I know what you have in mind. said Rukia with a smile.

" Now I am lost what do you guys have in mind. asked the Kuchiki matriach.

"Well my dear Ichi-chan you are going to use Shinji-san as a means to make Kuchiki-taichou jealous". answered Rangiku with a mischievous smile.

" No way I won't do that!!!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Why not? my plan is perfect" asked a pouting Rangiku.

"Because my friend your perfect plans always end up badly and I can't just begin flirting openly with anorher guy just to get my husband's attention it is degrading, added to the fact that I doubt it will work on Byakuya the guy doesn't even love me what makes you think he will be jealous of Shinji?

" Wow Ichigo you have changed, the Ichigo I know is brash and takes action and find solutions to problems without thinking of the consequences. Degradung you say it is not and no you won't flirt with him you will just be more nice to Shinji while pretending to ignore Nii-sama. I know this plan will work." said Rukia confidently.

"Don't give me that bull Rukia, if this plan back-fires not only one person will be hurt but three." answered Ichigo. My point is I don't want to get hurt or hurt anyone with this jealousy plan of yours."

"Oh sweety I understand what you mean, will you feel better if we tell Shinji about the plan?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah that will be better I don't want to feel as though I am using him." answered Ichigo

"It is settled then. This coming days will be very interesting.. hihihi. said Rukia

" Interesting indeed I only hope if it works, it won't turn into a fight between Byakuya and Shinji because seriously Byakuya can be so impulsive at times." groaned Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxccccx

 **FEW HOURS LATER AT THE MEETING**

"My main reason for holding this meeting is to introduce you to the newly appointed captains; **Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (a.k.a Rose)** for the 3rd division, **Shinji Hirako** for the 5th division and **Kensei Muguruma** for the 7th division" said the Captain commander

"Wow a meeting just for little old me that wasn't really necessary considering we were once in those positions, however, I feel honoured and welomed thanks old man" spoke up Shinji.

"Hirako-san I see you haven't changed, you are always so dynamic in your entries" said the old Captain commander Yamamoto

"Oh kami my first love Ichigo is here too!!! to welcome me did you miss me? " Shinji said flash stepping infront of Ichigo and taking her unaware in a tight bear hug.

" Shinji you Idiot get your hands of me before I beat you to a bloody pulp." spoke a annoyed Ichigo trying to free herself from the blond's hold.

"No way I found you and I am keeping you my dear Ichi-chan"

"Don't call me that and let go of me already"

The meeting hall was silent to the extend that one could hear a pin falling added to there was an overwelming spirtual pressure making the room seem colder.

"Eeeehm Shinji If I were you I will let her go, Is it me or is it colder in here? asked a nervous Rose.

" Captain Hirako,would you remove your filthy hands from my wife, let go of her this instant. I won't say it twice. Spoke a furious Byakuya his spiritual energy increasing with every word.

"YOUR WHAT!!!," exclaimed Shinji letting go of Ichigo.

" Oh now I understand why everybody was silent, Shinji you are such a baka. Said Kensei speaking up for the first time.

"Eeemh Hirako-san Nii-sama and Ichigo are married now and you are touching a noble's wife improperly in public which to the Kuchiki is a sign of disrespect to our clan' explained a nervous Rukia to her new captain.

Instead of being scared or regretful Shinji's reaction caused almost everybody to sweatdrop." Oh No! Ichigo why him of all people? I thought you hated that stuck up noble. it's not fair." said the blond sitting and crying at a corner of the meeting room.

"Wow Ichigo you are a real heart breaker ,Hahahaha. The poor guy is crying his eyes out because he just reslized you are taken already... hahaha"

"Shut up Kyoraku-san it's not funny" said a frowning Ichigo.

"Are you kidding this is the most interesting meeting I have ever attended especially seeing almighty Captain Kuchiki unable to control his anger..hahaha"

"Kempachi not you too!!" groaned Ichigo.

"Captain Yamamoto if that is all about the meeting I will like to take my leave." said Byakuya in a cold voice.

"Of course Kuchiki-san you can leave"

Before anybody could blink Byakuya flashstepped infront of Ichigo and taking hold of her arm they both disappeared at the same time.

"Wow that was close I thought he will attack Shinji-san. I am surprised he kept that much restrain. A younger Byakuya would have attacked before giving his warning. said Captain Ukitake.

" But seriously are those two really married? And they haven't killed each other yet?" asked a now sober looking Shinji.

"To tell you the truth we all ask ourselves the same question everytime we see them. answered an amused Rangiku "

"The meeting is over you can all head back to you divisions" commanded the captain commander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is funny how Shinji-san was able to make Nii-sama jealous wthout prior knowledge on our plan"

"Yeah Rukia, Ichigo's situation is hilarious, who would have thought your brother is a possesive husband." said a giggling Rangiku.

"I was equally surprised he got so angry, the truth is Shinji wasn't actually doing anything unusual, that is how he always greet Ichigo then she will beat him up almost like how you always beat up Keigo, I think he was so happy to see Ichigo again that he didn't notice she was wearing the Kuchiki clan hair pins a sign that she is the clan head's wife." answered Rukia.

"What is certain is I will not like to be in Ichigo's shoes right now."

"Me neither I wonder where my brother took her." said a giggling Rukia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccx

"Byakuya put me down, I can walk on my own. By the way where are you taking me? The mansion is the other way."spoke the orangette but got no reply in return.

" I don't know why you got so upset back there, Shinji always greets me in that manner, It's his on way of saying he missed me. I think you overreacted. You have been treating me like a sibling for a week now and yet you get upset over a simple hug. Hey I am talking to you Kuchiki put me down now or else..."

"Would you stop with your childish threats they don't scare me , we will be there soon" answered Byakuya in an annoyed tone.

"Me childish you are such a jerk Byakuya Kuchiki..." a few minutes later, he stopped and landed in front of a shrine, putting Ichigo down.

"Where are we?"

"This where my parents were buried, You are the first woman I have ever brought here."

"Oh ok, so why did you bring me here?

" To present you to them, come we are going inside." he said.

With that said they both entered the shrine. Ichigo was mesmerized by the picture of a beautiful browned haired woman placed beside that of a raven haired man who looked like Byakuya but with Shorter hair. "Your mother was very beautiful."

"Thank you, Ichigo" lighting the kindles he took her right hand in his and began talking"

" Mother, this is Ichigo my wife, she reminds me of you alot. Her good heart, open mindedness, sincerity in all situation is what made me fall in love with her.. That statement caused Ichigo to stiffen. "It's Ironic because, the first time I met her I tried to kill her and left her for dead on the street, the truth is I hated her guts, the funny thing is that, when I met her again she was the one who beat me up. I have hurt her so many times ever since she was coerced into marrying me. But you know what I came to realize, I fell in love with her from the first day that's why I always tried somehow to get her attention be it through insults or fights. When I say she is like you I meant it she is a very beautiful person and I know you would have loved her." Moving to the potriat of his dad he spoke again. "Otou-sama I now understand what you meant whenever you said Kaa-san was scary, I have a scary wife too, nonetheless,I wouldn't love her this much if she was any otherway. I came here today, to ask for your blessings so that Ichigo and I can be a happy couple and one day become great parents to our kids like you were to me.

At the end of his monologue, Ichigo was looking down trying to hide her tears.

"Byakuya you are a big baka, I thought you didn't see me that way. Then you decide to do your confession of love with your parents as witness you are so unromantic."she said with a weak smile.

" The truth is I needed courage and strength from them to be able to say all what I just said, So what do you think? do you still want me?." he said.

"Funny I was about to tell you that you are stuck with me forever Lord Kuchiki." she said with a smile before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Ichigo, for bringing light back into my life." he said tightening the embrace.

"Byakuya, please can you give me a few minutes alone with them?"

"I will be outside, he said walking out of the shrine"

"I just wanted to thank you for the gift of your son, He might seem arrogant and cold most of the time, but he is a good man with moral principles. It's seems ironic for me to say this with the way I hated his guts from our first encounter but I love Byakuya, I promise to you, that I will do everything within my power to make him a happy man." with that she bowed and exited the shrine.

"So...Eeehm where are we going to from here Byakuya?"

"To the mansion, but I will like us to walk I want us to talk about what happenned in the meeting earlier." he said leading the way.

"What is there to talk about, I am use to Shinji and his stupid antics"

"True, but it was normal when you weren't married Ichigo but now it is different you are my wife"

"Yes, i am but you overeacted back there at the meeting Shinji is a dear friend to me, him and the vizoreds thought me how to control my hollow form and as for the embrace you forget I died in the living world 8 months ago, he was happy to see me and didnot notice the hair pins."

"Granted but he was being disrespectful" he argued.

"Byakuya I have lived with you for a long time now to understand how you think. The truth is your reaction sounded more like jealousy to me... she did not have time to finish her sentence because she was slammed to a tree." What the hell Byakuya stop slamming me on objects and attacking me whenever I am distracted."

"Yes I was jealous, that stupid friend of yours touched what is mine; you. he whispered in her left ear causing her to shiver in his arms.

" Byakuya I..." her phrase was cut off by a bruising kiss. Byakuya kissed her as though his life depended on it, not having the will to resist, she returned his kiss with equal passion. Byakuya break the kiss in order to take air.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you belong to me, never forget that"

"With a kiss like that one, there is no way I will ever forget I belong to Byakuya-sama" she answered teasingly.

"You are going to pay for that comment brat" he said with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

"No..no..no Byakuya don't you dare!!!. He lifted her into his arms bridal style. " This is embarassing Byakuya put me down right now or you will be sorry."

Lifting an eyebrow he spoke " What's wrong Ichigo don't tell me you are embarassed that Byakuya-sama wants to take care of you" he said with an arrogant smirk

"You enjoy doing this don't you jerk? I will let you have your fun embarassing me"

"Oh you are so kind to me Lady Kuchiki" he said with a chuckle.They both dissappeared and reappeared infront of the Kuchiki mansion.

"Master what happened to Lady Kuchiki? Is she injured?, Should I call a healer?" asked a panicked maid.

"Calm down Ai-chan I am fine." answered an amused Ichigo.

"Yes she is fine no need to worry, Is Rukia back?." Byakuya added

"No my Lord" replied the maid.

" We will be in our chambers, inform everybody that I said I don't want to be bothered."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama" with that Ai bowed and excused herself.

Entering the mansion, the couple did not miss the curious glances that were thrown their way from other clansmen and servants.Too embarassed Ichigo could only hide her face in the crook of is neck. Finally her embarassement was over when she heard him shut a door.

"You can put me down now I have learnt my lesson" said a blushing Ichigo.

"Who told you ,your purnishment is over, I still have plans on how to make you pay for your teasing (a.k.a Seduction) since last week but first you can go take you shower " he said putting her down.

xxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Few minutes later after her bath**

"Byakuya you can use the bath I am through." Hey Byaku...ya, Oh! he fell asleep, he looks so cute when he is asleep and seem so hameless. Oh well I will just let him rest" she wore a green kimono and decided to lay down beside him."Kuchiki Byakuya if anybody had told me after our first encounter that I will one day marry you and fall in love with you, I would have said he/she is crazy.It is funny how life can play tricks on people." with that she fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	10. Chapter 10

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **AN**

 **Hello my dear readers I know Byakuya was a little OOC in the previous chapter, but I** **made him behave like that for a** **reason** just keep reading plz

 **I don't own Bleach or it's characters:)**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto talking"**

 **Chapter 10:** _Painful truth, trouble in paradise and_ _friendship_

Ichigo was awaken the following morning by the sound of chirping birds."Byakuya, Are you awake I wanted to talk to you ...? " she called out before realizing he wasn't sleeping beside her." _Where did he go?" Oh well I need to freshen up I will talk to him later."_ she thought

Entering the bathroom and still a little bit sleepy, Ichigo didnot realize that Byakuya was inside taking his bath, However, the raven haired man heard her coming in.

"Morning Ichigo would you like to join me ?" The sound of his voice and the indecent proposal caused the orangette to blush from head to toe.

"Byakuya? Sorry I didnot mean to intrude I will just leave and let you finish." With that she ran out of the bathroom too embarrased to look in his direction.

 _"I am such a clumsy prude"_ she thought.

 **"You got it right queenie you are an idiot"** spoke a mocking voice.

"What do you want now Shiro-teme?"

" **Nothing much just to affirm your stupidity. You have been married to Kuchiki for what? 8 months and yet you still get all flustered seeing him nacked? You are hopeless!"** he said causing her to forget her embarrassement in favour of irritation.

"What did you just say bastard?"

 **" I said you are an idiotic coward.Really queenie you have been trying to seduce him for a week now. However, you just wasted your opportunity a while ago by choosing to run away"** her inner hollow said with a mocking laugh.

"Ok I get your point, but have some respect will you stop insulting me you..." her tirade was interrupted by the voice of her husband.

"I am done you can use the bathroom Ichigo" he said.

"Oh ok thanks" she said and went into the bath still too embarrased to make eye contact with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **"Byakuya-sama bringing her to see your parent's resting place and confessing to her is it still part of your plan?"**

"No, that wasn't part of my plan but I think it"s a plus to the success of my plan though."

 **"About your deal with your aunt, are you going to tell her?"**

"No, not yet I will tell her when phase two of my plan is successful I will be certain it is in a week or two."

 **"If you say so Byakuya-sama, but don't forget what I told you last time about her finding out and getting pissed at you"** with that Senbonzakura cut of their mental link.

xxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxcxxxx

Ichigo came out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day."Byakuya I want to talk to you." she said

Standing by the window looking at the sakura trees out in the Kuchiki garden he answered." Yes Ichigo what did you want to talk about?"

"Your aunt was here last week with fertility pills. And as you may guess our encounter did not end up well."

"I know she was here, she aaked to see me after your arguement, she said you were rude, disrespectful and insolent..."

"That old bitch called me a worthless woman and a useless wife" she replied angrily.

"Language Ichigo" he said finally turning to face his wife an amused expression on his face."She asked me to convince you to take the pills, but I told her I won't."

"Wow! and she let you be? That is unlike her." she said

"Well the truth is to convince her, I had to make a deal with her. Luckily she agreed " he answered.

Sitting on the bed he gestured for her to come sit beside him and she did."What was the deal about?"

"Well I told her to give us one month during which I promised we will give them an heir. She agreed because I told her if you are not pregnant by the deadline I will convince you to take the fertility pills." he explained calmly.

"Wait! Are you trying to tell me you made a deal behind my back with that witch. And didn't you think it was important for you to tell me about it the same day? Tell me something Byakuya did you mean it when you said you loved me yesterday?" she asked angrily.

"My confession to you was sincere and I thought telling you the truth about my deal with Momoko will be best."

"You know what you and your stupid clan can go to hell. Did you even sit to think of how betrayed and humiliated I will feel finding out about a deal between you and that hag who destroyed my life? No you did not. And you expect me to believe you on your supposed love for me? You know each time I discover a new side of you it hurts me." She said standing up to exit the room.

"Ichigo..wait I can expl.." he started saying but she cut him off with the most hurtful words he had ever heard from her since the got married.

"Don't you dare say it, whenever I find out who you really are I get so dissappointed. I hate you Byakuya Kuchiki. Just save your explanations for someone else." with that she left slamming the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo oh hey! Ichigo where are you going? Hey idiot I am talking to you" said an annoyed female voice.

"Not today Rukia leave me alone" she growled

"But Ichigo... what's wrong where is Nii- sama?" Unfortunately for the petit woman her bestfriend ignored her question leaving her confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock!

"Good morning Byakuya, its me Rukia may I come in?". recieving no reply she spoke again. " Nii-sama I am coming in" she entered and shot the door behind her. However, Rukia was not prepared for what she saw.The room was upside down one will think a hurricane had passed through the entire chamber. what shocked Rukia more was that her brother was standing in the middle of the whole mess motionless like a statue.

"Byakuya what happened in here? Did you and Ichigo have fight again?" she asked concern laced in her voice.

"She said she hates me." he whispered.

"What? why?" she asked.

" Nevermind, it is nothing you should bother yourself with Rukia, I deserved it anyways" he answered.

"Nii-sama you are an idiot." she said angrily her hands balled into fists." if you want to stay here and wallow in self-pity because she said she hates you out of anger, so be it, I never would have thought my brother was a worthless fool who can't keep or fight for the woman he loves.Since you won't tell me anything I am going to find my bestfriend whom you just hurt once again." with that she left.

"Rukia is right I am a worthless spouse..." he said in defeat.

 **"Not exactly Byakuya-sama you are just a little too insensitive to the feelings of others that's all, I told you she will be angry at you , what's worse she doesn't know the whole truth."** his zenpakuto reprimended.

"I am not in the mood for your tirade right now Senbonzakura leave me alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Getsuga Tensho!!

"Getsuga Tensho!!, Byakuya is a bastard and an insensitive jerk, Getsuga Tensho!!" she continued venting her anger on the land scape.

"If you keep doing that there will be no tree left in soul society" said an amused male voice.

"What do you want Shinji?" she said in an irritated tone.

"Nothing much, I saw the explosions and felt your spiritual pressure, So I came to see who you were beating up this time instead I find your fighting defenseless trees. "he said.

"As you can see I wasn't fighting anyone, so you can leave I will like to be left alone" she responded coldly.

"Oouch! that hurt don't tell me being married to that snob has turned you into one too Ichigo."

"Don't you dare compare me to that insensitive, cold hearted jerk I am nothing like him" she said in a menacing tone the tip of her zanpakuto pointing at his throat.

"Ah! finally! the real Ichigo is back. So tell me what is eating you up?" he asked his piano smile in place.

"It is none of your business idiot" she answered removing her sword from the blond's throat.

"Tell me something Ichigo, I find out you died strangely in your sleep. Your family was devasted especally your sister Yuzu as for your friends they have been trying to come to soul society to see if your soul was sent here but unfortunately they haven't been successful. Added to that Hiyori threatened to kill me if I did not accept old man Yamamoto's offer. Eventhough I know she is also worried about you. Only for me to come here and find out that you are now married to Byakuya Kuchiki of all people. So tell me when exactly did you fall in love with that ass was it the times he tried to kill you? he asked coldly.

" You won't understand, just leave me alone." she said weakly her bangs covering her eyes.

"Then make me understand, what happened to you my friend?" he asked concern laced in his voice.

"I wanted to protect them all Shinji, she told me that if I rejected the marriage proposal the Kuchiki clan will hurt my family. I did not know what to do." she said trying to hide her teary eyes from him.

"Who threatened you?Why did they want only you and no one else? Why did Byakuya agree to an arranged marriage with you I thought he hated your guts? he asked kneeling infront of her.

" Byakuya's aunt Momoko did. The clan did not choose me Byakuya did.The truth is I didn't know what to do at that time so I agreed to the forced marriage, then after the wedding I went back to the karakura and simulated my death. I thought it will be less painful for them to know I died rather than knowing I was coerced to marry a man I did not love. Look Shinji so many things have happened this past months, I promise to tell you everthing with time." she said wiping her tears.

"You have always been so naive Ichigo, Always thinking you can save everybody on your own by sacrificing yourself how foolish. So tell me did you find out why Byakuya choose you?he asked.

" He told me he felt I was the only one strong enough to resist the pressure that comes from being the Kuchiki clan head's wife and that he wanted to protect Rukia from an arranged marriage."

"Wow Ichigo your love life is like a soap opera with all that drama. I only hope that Kuchiki brat is treating you right or else." he said jokingly in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you Shinji."

"What for?"

"For giving me a listening ear and trying to cheer me up."

"No need to thank me my one and only first love." he said with a wink.

"Hahaha... how is everybody back in the living world?"

"They are fine don't worry, By the way Hiyori gave me a message for you.

She said " Tell Ichigo she is a brainless shit for dying like a vegetable."

"Grrrrr... that bitch."

"Don't tell me Lady Kuchiki has a pouty mouth." he said with mock surprise.

"Shinji please don't call me that, right now I don't want to be associated to that clan."

"Oh oh! Is there trouble in paradise? Is that why you are here attacking this defenseless trees? "

" Byakuya Kuchiki is an ass that's why I am here."

"Atleast we agree on the fact that you are married to an ass." he said with a confident smirk.

"You are such a baka Shinji!" she said smiling at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia... hey Rukia! " a male voice called out.

"Oh Renji it's you I did not see you" she said.

"Yeah I can see that, what's wrong why are you so distracted?"

"I am looking for Ichigo.She left angrily after having another fight with Nii-sama. I asked Byakuya but, he said I shouldn't bother myself with it. How can I not be bothered, when they got married in the first place to protect me from the elders. So it is my fault they are unhappy together. It's also my fault my bestfriend is always hurt and in pain . Renji do you think I am a horrible person for being happy with you when the two people I love are not happy?" she asked with teary eyes.

"Calm down Rukia you are not a horrible person. I don't think they will ever blame you for their marital problems, I am sure they will be hurt if they hear you blaming yourself. You know Rukia, taichou and Ichigo both have very strong personalities that is why they fight alot. I think they will be fine. I know they are in love with each other however, they still don't know how to deal with their new found feelings for each other that is why they react the way they have been use to doing that is by arguing or fighting. Don't worry they will be fine" he said.

"Are you sure Renji?"

"I am certain they will be fine. Byakuya is head over heels for that carrot top. You know he hardly gives up. So don't worry he will know what to do to resolve their problems." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Let's hope Ichigo doesn't beat him up before forgiving him." she said with a giggle.

"I won't bet on that she can be scary you know. Anyways don't worry about Ichigo for now, I think your taichou is with her right now."

"Shinji? really? ok I will head to my division then I know he will be able to calm her down better than me.Thank you Renji."

"Don't mention see you later then l have a few errands to take care of."

"Later"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Shinji have you been to your division yet."

"Yes I was there early this morning and I must say your friend Rukia has been doing a great job so far."

"I know you will enjoy working with her she is sometimes as bossy as Hiyori but she is a reliable person."

"I will take your word for it then. Now that you are calmer I think I will head back to my division I still have to present myself to my division members."

"Hey Shinji will you like to have lunch with me today? My treat."

"A date are you sure you husband won't get jealous again? ha said winking at her.

" No it is not a date it's a thank you for being a good friend and also to catch up."

"Ok see you at 2 pm then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxX

 **AND CUT!!!**

AN

 **I lost my inspiration from here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.** **Please READ and REVIEW.**

 **OH AND** **ABOUT ALL THE DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **JUST STAY** **TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	11. Catching up, cold shoulder & explanation

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or it's characters:)

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto talking"**

 **Chapter 11:** _Catching up, cold shoulder and explanations_

"Hey Shinji catch!"

"Oh Berry-chan! brought me lunch how sweet, I thougnt you had forgotten about me."

"Don't call me that idiot, I oromised you lunch remember? So how are you settling down as Captain Hirako once again?

" To be honest the job is boring, I might consider

resigning if this monotony persist ." He said a bored expression on his face.

"You are saying that simply because you are a lazy-ass."

"Maybe" he said with a chuckle.

"So how does it feel like working with Rukia."

"Well, Rukia-chan is so sweet, I am considering demoting you and taking her as my first love." he said with a wink.

"Suit yourself goldlocks, but let me warn you that Renji isn't a reasonable guy when he is jealous. You know since you are all my friends I would not want to separate a fight." she said with a mischievous smile.

"You are such a party pupper Ichigo."

"i try to be. On a serious note how are things in the living world?"

"Well as I told you earlier today they are all fine though I know your death created a void in their hearts. They have become more protective of each other, what's more; it seems Keigo Asano stopped being a clown and became an exemplary student; As for you sisters, Karin is like a mini you now, while Yuzu has become very strong emotionally, she stopped crying the day after your burial. Oh and Ishida and my Hime-chan are a couple now, well Tatsuki, your dad, Mizuiro, Urahara and your other friends haven't changed much." he summed up.

"Wow, I am happy to know Ishida-teme finally confessed to Hime. About Kisuke, did he give kon a gigai?"

"Yeah I almost forgot he did, Kon looks like a male version of you though his hair is black. Since your family know everything about you being a substitute-."

"WHAT!" who told my family I was a shinigami"

"Oh about that, Karin found out but decided to pretend she didnot know and as for your dad he always knew because, he was formerly a shinigami."

"Ok let me get this, my old man was once a substitute shinigami?"

" No a Captain in the Gotei 13, he is the former captain of the 10th division,at that time though, he was known as Isshin Shiba not Kurosaki."

"Now I understand why I had the feeing he could see me the day I staged my death and equally why I could see spirits. As for Karin I am not surprised she could see souls too but decided to pretend she couldn't. who told Yuzu?"

"Your dad and Karin did. Do you know what she said?"

she said "Ichi-nee has always been my guardian and hero I am sure she died protecting someone, I will do my best do be like her."

"Oh Yuzu!" she said with a sad smile. "And you know all these things because?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well the truth is they all sent me here to check on you, I wasn't planning on coming back here anytime soon, the human world is more interesting in my opinion."

"I am sorry I didnot know my decision will drag you into this mess."

"Don't worry about that I will look for ways to entertain myself while I am here." he said with a reassurring smile." As I was saying Kon now lives with your family he has become an overprotective elder brother to your sisters."

"That is Ironic considering how kon use to behave. Thanks Shinji knowing they are safe and fine makes me happy."

"You are welcome berry-chan" he said jokingly.

"Idiot" she. muttered.

"Thanks for the lunch it's delicious, don't tell me you made it just for me? I don't mind eating this well, I just hope your hubby wouldn't be jealous you are taking care of little old me." he said with his piano smile.

"No idiot when do you think I had the time to make you a bento, A servant brought it from the manor as usual, I just ordered them to add an extra bento."

"With a lunch like this, I am beginning to love being close friends with you Lady Kuchiki, so tell me my friend if you are here who gave Kuchiki-tachou his lunch?"

"I gave it to Renji to give him why?"

"Nothing I was just being curious."

"Oh ok. I will be leaving for my division then, I wouldn't want Santero and Kiyone to turn my office upside down, Thanks again Shinji"

"Yeah see you later." he said still eating.

xxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxx

 **Later that day**

ichigo was exhausted when she got back to the mansion. It seems her paperwork tripled today. On entrying their chamber, she was stattled to see Byakuya sitting in the dark room, it seems he has been waiting for her. Ichigo tried to ignore him by going directly to her closet to take a change of cloths for her shower.

"Good evenning Ichigo, Have you calmed down enough for us to talk?"

"No I don't want to talk to you right now Kuchiki, all I want is to freshen up and sleep till tomorrow." she answered venomously.

"Don't you think that answer sounds childish especially coming from you?."

"I know you are trying to get a reaction from me. unfortunately for you, I assure you it won't work tonight, I am too tired to fight with you."

"Oh really tired from paperwork, I presume not from fooling around the whole day right?"

"Fooling around ?, What do you really want Byakuya?, Do you find pleasure in fighting with me almost all the time?"

"I told you earlier I want us to talk."

"Oh mighty Byakuya-sama is that an order or a request?"

She asked in a challenging tone, but he decided to ignore her question and remain silent. "I equally remembered telling you not today. So stop being bratty and leave me alone Kuchiki." with that she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her."

 **"It seems she is still angry with you Byakuya -sama"**

Thanks for stating the obvious Senbonzakura" he said in an annoyed voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a jerk calling me childish." Ichigo grumbled

 **"Wow you still have a backbone, I thought you lost it the day they forced you to marry Kuchiki."**

Hello to you too Shiro-baka where is old man Zangetsu?"

 **"I have no idea he might be napping or meditating somewhere."**

"Ok then leave me alone, I don't like chatting with you because you are an annoying bastard."

 **" I talk to you only whenever I am bored idiot, however it seems you are about to add my boredom."** he said cutting the mental link

Ichigo was surprised when she came back from tbe bathroom to find their bedroom empty, Byakuya was gone Kami knows where." _I am to_ _o_ _tired to think of were he is right now anyways."_ she thought and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia I know you are there you can come out now" a cold voice said.

"Eeeehm sorry Nii-sama I didn't want to disturb you that is why i..." she started explainging but was interrupted by her brother.

"What do need Rukia?"

"Ano... nothing..I mean I wanted to apologize for raising my voice at you this morning."

"Is that why you are still awake? Don't worry I am not mad at you. I needed the scolding anyways."

"Byakuya do you ever blame me for all the problems you face of late?"

"Blame you why will I do that? " he asked with a frown. "You are not to blame, I am the clan head my job is first and foremost to protect the clan and it's members and you are not only a member you are my sister." he explained.

"Thank you Ni-sama. Have you resolved your problem with Ichigo?"

"No she did not want to talk to me."

"Really why?"

"She said she was too exhausted to argue."

"That means she is still mad at you, but don't worry Ichigo doesn't stay angry for long."

"I hope you are right imouto, So what did you and Ichigo talk about today during lunch?."

"Me? I wasn't with her today during lunch I had lunch with Rangiku."

"i see that means my suspicion was correct, she was with that idiotic captain of yours." he said a deep frown on his handsome face.

"Are you jealous of Shinji, Nii- sama? she asked with a teasing smile.

" No"

"You are! but, don't worry they are just close friends. you know Ichigo and the other vizards developed a strong bond after they trained her on how to control her inner hollow. My captain is more of a brother figure or best friend to Ichigo."

"No need to give me details Rukia I said I wasn't jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that Byakuya maybe you will feel better. Oh well good night I am up to bed.

" Night Rukia."

"Nii-sama go to bed I am sure she will talk to you tomorrow."

"I will."

xxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Ichigo got up well rested and in a better mood than the previous day. She looked around the room and realize she was alone. However she did notice a note on the bed side cupboard. it read

 _Morning Ichigo,_

 _When you are through preparing for the day. I am at the Kuchiki training grounds, I will be waiting for you there."_

 _Byakuya Kuchiki._

"He better have a good explanation or else." she thought aloud.

 **" Oh my you are already considering forgiving him? How sad I taught you better than that queenie."**

"Go back to sleep idiot, don't spoil my good mood." her inner hollow answered her with a mocking laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the training grounds**

"Getsuga tensho!!!"

Byakuya being a skilled sensor was lucky enough to detect his attacker before the attack was launched. He was therefore able to shunpo out of the way on time.

"I know you are mad at me, but attacking me by surprise is cowardly especially coming from you Ichigo " he called out.

"As arrogant as ever I see. But no Byakuya, I knew you sensed me so it wasn 't a surprise attack. And I was trying to maim you not kill you if you know what I mean." she countered

"When you say it like that I feel better." he said in a sarcastic tone turning to face his wife.

"So tell me why am I here?" she asked.

"When I made a deal with my aunt, I was thinking of your welbeing. I know it was selfish of me to take that decision and not tell you and for that I am sorry. In my own way I thought I was protecting you." he explained.

"You of all people should know I don't need to be protected, I can take care of myself."

"I know but as your husband it is my duty to do so especially when protecting you from my clan." he answered.

"Apologies accepted, since you have a reasonable explanation. However, I will appreciate it if you don't keep secrets from me especially on issues partaining to both of us" she said.

"I give you my word Ichigo."

"So tell me how are you planning on winning the bet husband of mine." she asked with a teasing smile.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Maybe" she said with a wink and dissappeared via shunpo.

 _"Oh I see the chase is on then."_ he thought with a confident smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN** :

Shunpo : flash step

imouto: little sister

Ano: Hum

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPPY:)**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR IT ENHANCES MY IMAGINATION AND ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	12. Confrontations, resolution & preferences

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters:)**

 **Chapter 12** : _Confrontation, Resolution and_ _preferences_

 **"You still gave her a half truth, added to that you gave her your word. Are you trying to make her hate you for real when she finds out?**

No, it just wasn't the right time to tell her everything, she would have tried to kill me for real."

" **Don't tell me you are scared of your wife."**

" No I will not be able to fight back if she attacks me.

 **"Why is that?"**

"I told you already if the second phase of my plan is successful. She will be in no condition to fight anyone for a long while.

 **"Sometimes I find it difficult to understand you Byakuya-sama."**

"You don't say." he said in a sarcastic tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxx

Kuchiki-Taichou, Hirako-Taichou is here to see you. He said it is very important.

"Let him in Lieutenant Abarai." her answered formal.

"Hai taichou."

"Wow your office looks bigger and organized as compared to mine." said a male voice.

"What do you want Hirako-san." Byakuya asked coldly.

"Ouch!!! that was really cold, Thank Kami Rukia is such a sweet girl. If not I would have thought coldness is a Kuchiki trait."

"Quit all your senseless jokes they don't amuse me. I ask again Why are you here? Byakuya said with a stoic face, evidence of his irritation.

Turning completely serious Shinji asked " Why did you really choose Ichigo to be your bride? From your pass encounters you tried and almost succeeded in killing her twice. Was it to show her your superiority as a Kuchiki? or was it simply because, of your rivalry and deep hatred for the Shiba clan? or was your intention simply to make her life miserable?"

"Measure your words carefully Captain Hirako and be careful not to make wrong conclusions and fake accussations based on irrelevant assumptions. Just so you know I owe you no explanations, I will pretend this conversation never happened for the sake of Ichigo. My personal life is none of your business, know your place" Byakuya answered in a cold but calm voice.

The noble's answer unfortunately, made Shinji to loose the last control he had on his temper, slamming his hands on Byakuya's desk he said. "Oh really? irrelevant assumptions you say. Did you tell Ichigo you knew she was a Shiba from the start that's why you hated her guts with a passion? No you didnot. You say it is non of my business but I will let you know everything and I mean everything partaining to Ichigo is my business. She is a part of..."

Shinji's tirade was interupted when he felt a cold metal at his throat.

"Finish that sentence about my wife Hirako-san and I promise you nobody in the 4th division will be able to heal your slit throat."

"You don't scare me Kuchiki, Just a friendly advise next time you unshield your sword use it properly." Shinji said flash stepping away from Byakuya and reappeared sitting on the noble's office chair. Further irritating Byakuya. "As I was saying Ichigo is a part of our family, you hurting her is like hurting all the vizards. And know that your petty jealousy won't prevent me from making her life here somewhat bearable and happy. I owe her that much. Added to that her dad and Urahara asked me to look after her that is the real reason why I accepted to come back to soul society." When Byakuya did not respond he continued. "Tell me Byakuya you play the role of a jealous husband but in truth I see and feel no emotions whenever you mention her name why is that?"

"I am starting to loose my patience with you."

"You don't say I thought you already did a while ago when you tried to slit my throat." Shinji answered in mock surprise.

"What did you plan to accomplish by coming here Hirako-san."

"I thought I told you from the start. I demand to know the real reason why you picked Ichigo Kurosaki to be your wife?" Instead of answering, Byakuya ignored Shinji's question, turned his back on the blond and headed towards the door.

"When you are done making a fool of yourself in my office, leave and lock the door behind you." Byakuya instructed coldly on his way out.

"Wait! Hey! where are you going?" asked the confused and annoyed blond.

"Home, I just thought I might end up loosing my temper and attacking or worst killing you. And I don't think you are worth that effort."

"It's a shame you decide to run away from the real truth Kuchiki. I just hope for your sake and especially hers that this joke you both call a marriage doesn't end up destroying Ichigo's beautiful soul turning her into a hollow person filled with hate. For now I will just observe you both, but I must warn you; Not you, nor your clan, not even the Gotei 13 will stop me from intervening and taking charge if and when I find out with evidence that her happiness is at stake here in soul society." the blond said coldly.

"Is that a threat Captain Hirako?". he asked calmly his back still turned to the blond.

"No of course not it's a warning. Threats are used to scare weak minded people, warnings on the other hand Captain Kuchiki are meant to inform intelligent people about the consequences of their actions. With that said I think I will leave you to your paperwork Ja ne!. Shinji said and jumped through the window and shunpoing away."

 **"Byakuya-sama I think he was serious."**

" So? what do you want me to do about it." he answered in an annoyed tone a scowl on his face.

" **I think you should tell Ichigo-sama about your plan and the whole truth. I also think she will be very hurt if she find out on her own, she might end up hating you forever."**

"No, I won't, her hating me in the end is the price I will have to pay for her happiness Senbonzakura."

 **"I have a feeling she will be more hurt in the end than happy. I equally worry alot about you Master. You are doing it again; turning your inner world into a desert; all the sakura trees in here are withering."**

"I am sorry my loyal friend, forgive me. I am being selfish again. I promise my turmoil this time won't last long like when Hisana died."

 **"It's a pity you want to forgo your own happiness for the sake of a stupid plan."**

"A plan that will free Ichigo from this mess I put her in. I am exhausted I am going back to the mansion to rest."

 **"Ok Byakuya- sama."** with that their link was cut off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Rukia I need your help."

"Hello Ichigo, how are you today?" the raven asked her friend hesitantly.

"Stop that timid act with me, it doesn't suit you. So will you help me or not?" the orangette asked with a scowl.

"No need to be rude idiot. I thought you did not want to talk to me after what you said the other day."

"Really? I was upset then and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. sorry if I made you feel bad. So will you help me?"

"It depends on what you need help with."

"It's about driving your brother crazy.".

" If you haven't noticed already my brother is an expert in hiding his emotions, He will not show you of all people he is upset or angry even if he is."

"Eeehm! Rukia you didnot get me right. I meant craz..." Ichigo was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh my sweet little Rukia! Ichigo meant crazy over her not mad at her. Rukia your innocence is refreshing but it won't help carrot top."

"Oh no Rangiku not you." groaned Ichigo

"The one and only and you wound my pride dear. Why didn't you ask for my help instead? Rangiku asked with a pout.

" Maybe because you are very nosy or maybe because your last plan was a disaster." countered Ichigo.

"You are being mean again Ichi-chan." Rangiku whined.

"Stop calling me that and please stop whining it's irritating."

"Guys you are both going out of topic. Ichigo how can I help you" said Rukia.

"Right do you know his favorite food, color, scent what I mean is do you know what his likes and disikes are?

" Well I know he excels in calligraphy, likes japanese cherry blossoms and the scent of sakura petals, he loves spicy food and bananas but he hates sweets. Oh and he loves night time walks. I think that all. answered the petite woman.

"Figures he will like cherry blossoms his zanpakuto is named after a sakura tree." commented Ichigo causing her two friend to laugh.

"Oh Ichigo...Senbonzakura will be upset by the remark you just made. Oh and I think Ni-sama's favorite color is white."

"White? what a plain color I almost feel sorry for you Ichigo." Rangiku said jokingly.

"Hey! have some respect would you white is a symbolic color. I guess an idiot like you wouldn't know that . Ichigo said with a frown.

" What did you call me brat?"

"Hey you guys should stop, this arguement isn't necessary. And Ranny that comment was uncalled for white sympolizes purity, light and superiority or divinity for it is considered uncorruptible" explained Rukia.

"No offense but I think that will explain why Byakuya has a superiority complex even for a noble."

"None taken I just had the same thought." answered Ichigo with a mischievous smile.

"Sometimes I wonder whether the two of you aren't related." Rukia's remark caused her friends to giggle.

"Who knows dear...who knows." Rangiku added berween giggles.

"So Ichigo what is your plan?"

"Now that I have an idea on his preferences, I will have to devise an excellent plan in order to be successful. I promise to keep you guys updated. she said with a wink. Thanks for the help Rukia, see you later. with that she dissappeared.

" I hope she succeeds" said Rangiku in a serious tone.

"I pray to Kami she does, Ichigo has felt nothing but hurt and sorrow since she became Lady Kuchiki." Rukia said sadly.

"Don't worry Ichi is a fighter she will push through all her problems. I can't wait to hear the details" Rangiku said going back to her cheerful self.

" Me neither" said Rukia with a bright smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME.**


	13. High fever, bed rest and personal nurse

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or it's characters :)**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter 13** : _High fever, __bed rest and_ _personal nurse_

Ichigo returned to the Kuchiki manor that evenning with shopping bags in hand. she rejected the help of a servant who wanted to assist her with the bags.

"Don't bother yourself with the bags Daichi they aren't heavy."

"But Lady Kuchiki it is my duty to carry them. please don't put me in a difficult situation by preventing me from doing my job.

" Tell you what, let's just pretend you did not see me and I will let you attain to your other duties."

"But Ichigo-sama I can't..."

No buts it's an order." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo entered their bedroom to find Byakuya fast asleep huddled in blanket. _"Wow he is back early today. I will just have to keep this stuffs away, so that he doesnot see them."_

After hiding her shopping bags deep inside her closet. Ichigo stripped naked and got ready for her shower.

 _"I better freshen up before he wakes up."_ with that Ichigo entered the bathroom for her shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ichigo had just finished dressing up when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Openning the door silently not to disturb Byakuya she saw Rukia at the door. Going out and shutting the door behind her she asked.

" Rukia what is the matter why do you look so worried?"

"Hello Ichigo I didn't know you were back already. Is Nii-sama with you?

" Yeah sort of I came back and found him asleep, come to think of it, that was about an hour ago. He must have been really tired to sleep for so long."

"That's why I am worried Renji said he left the 6th division early this afternoon saying he had a headache and the servants say he has been sleeping since then."

"Wait that therefore means there is a a problem. let me check if he is alright.

" Ok ichigo I will wait here."

"Why will you do that? she asked confused. " You can come in Rukia." Ichigo said re-entering the room her friend directly behind her.

On reaching the bed, Ichigo called his name once before shaking him. However, she got no reply. Deciding to remove part of the blanket covering his head she was. shocked to realized Byakuya looked paler and whiter in an unusual way.

"" Hey Rukia is he usually this pale?" she asked worriedly. On touching his forehead. she shouted " Oh my God Rukia he is burning hot!! he has a high fever go and get a medic Rukia, while I try to bring down his temperature.

"Hai I will be right back." answered the petite woman as she hurried out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo went into the bath room and came back with a bowl of cold water and towels.

"Byakiya... Byakuya? Can you hear me? she called ,putting a wet towel on his head."Hey Kuchiki can you here me? wake up!

" Ichi..go is that you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes idiot it's me. How are you feeling." she asked softly.

"My head hurts. What time is it?" he asked.

"Time for you to rest Kuchiki, you have a very high fever. Rukia has gone to call for Unohana-taichou, so please try not to strain yourself."

" I am just tired not sick Ichigo. I will be fine by tomorrow." he whispered.

"The medic will be the one to confirm that Byakuya." She said replacing the towel on his head with a new one.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"What for?" she asked confused.

"Taking care of me, you did not have to. You could have called a servant or a maid." he explained.

"Sssshhhht! I told you not to strain yourself you are very weak right now. No need to thank me, I am your wife it's my job to take care of you whenever you are sick."

"Ichigo it's painful to admit put I think he is right I don't deserve you." he whispered.

"I did not get you Byakuya, what did you say?

" Nevermind it is not important." he said. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Good evenning Ichigo-chan it's me Unohana, may I come?"

"Yes of course taichou come in."

."How is he?" the Captain of the 4th division asked in usually soft voice.

" He has a high fever and his temperarure is very high. I have been trying to lower his temperature with a soaked towel, but it seems its not working ." the orangette explained.

" Ok Ichigo, let me do a general check up on him in order to know what he is sufferring from."

" Ichigo left his bedside giving way for Unohana to do the diagnosis.

The medic with the use a kido spell begain her check up, she was able after a few minutes to tell what the noble had."

"Byakuya-kun you are neglecting your health again. You have not been eating, sleeping and resting properly why is that? she asked.

" It is nothing taichou I just had alot of things to take care of I guess I overdid it again." he explained.

"Byaku-chan don't tell me you have become as reckless as your wife. she tease causing her patient to smirk.

" Who knows taichou I might have copied some of her bad habits." he jokingly said.

"Wow taichou he must really be sick if he is already making jokes. Ichigo remarked teasingly. "So what does he have?"

"Well dear, Byakuya will be fine in about a week. His fever is due to a lot of stress, his body couldn't support the strain that is why, he is sick." Unohana explained.

"Does he have an infection taichou? You see his high tempratures made me really worried."

"No he doesn't have an infection, the headache and the high temperatures is his body's natural reaction to alot of both physical abd mental stress.

"Ah! I see, that is a relief. So what medicines will he take for the fever?"

"You seem to know alot about taking care of a patient, how is that?" the medic asked her curiously.

"Well I use to work in a clinic, my family owns one in Karakura." she said.That explanation made the room to go into an unconfortable silence. To change the topic Unohana said "He needs alot of rest Ichigo that means no working for atleast a week. Since he doesn't have an infection; you will give him this medicine to drink trice a day it will give his body strength to heal itself."

"Got it thank you taichou." Ichigo said taking the bottle from Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou since I am not actually sick can't you use kido to heal me? I can't spend a whole week in bed I have alot to do." asked Byakuya in a tired voice.

That question made Unohana to develop an intimidating aura around her and with a threatening smile she said " Byakuya-chan are you trying to undermind my healing skills?".

"No taichou"

"I thought so too, I will not heal you with kido.However, I also know you are very good in kido and that you will try to heal yourself. If I find out you did that Bya-kun you will be very sorry my boy."

Byakuya cleared his throat to cover up the fear he felt from that subtle threat and said "Hai taichou but can you please reduce my resting days to less than a week?" he asked expectantly.

"As stubborn as always I see, that will depend on Ichigo." she ssid returning back to her normal domeanor.

"Me why?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Simply beacause I leave him into your care. If there are any complications send a servant to call me. I want you to personally take care of him.'

" Oh I see."

"Well I will take my leave now."

" Bye taichou and thanks again." Ichigo said with a bow. The medic responded with a gentle smile and left the couple to themselves.

"Hahahaha... Oh my God Byakuya I did not know Unohana-taichou could equally scare...Who would have thought the fearless 28th leader of the Kuchiki clan and...the Captain of the 6th division will ever fear the threats of a medic...this is hilarious" She said between fits of laughter.

" I see you find my predicament amusing Ichigo. In truth my grand-father and the Captain Commander equally think the woman is scary."

"I know what you mean both my Captain and Captain Kyoraku are scared of her but you? I would have never imagined." she said still laughing.

"I am fearless as you say but not stupid enough to contradict her." he said in an amused tone.

"You have a point. So what will you like to eat?"

"I am not hungry"

"You have to eat and take your medicine Byakuya what should I bring for you?"

"Bring anything Ichigo" he said not having the energy to argue with her.

"Ok then give me a few minutes I will be right back" she said leaving to go get him something to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately after Ichigo left, Byakuya fell asleep again but this time he was pulled into his mind-scape.It was a beautiful forest made up of several flowering cherry blossoms under a bright sunny sky.

"Senbonzakura why did you pull me here?"

 **"You fever has made your spiritual energy uncontrollable and you body is too weak to contain the high level of spiritual pressure, that is why I brought you here."**

"I see so what are you planning to do then?"

 **"For starters I want you to try and empty your mind of all the thoughts causing you stress. Try to meditate in here and become one with those sakura trees."**

" How will that help?"

 **"You will be able to share your spiritual energy with nature in the outside world thus reducing it's strain on your body."** his Zanpakuto explained.

" Will that much spiritual pressure not be harmful to those around me with weaker energy?" he asked with a frown.

 **"To an extent yes, but only to those with weaker spiritual energy found in the same room with you as for the others in the manor the only effect they will have is that some will be more hungry and weaker than usual."**

"Will it ve harmful to Ichigo?"he asked worried.

 **"No she will not be affected since her spiritual energy is as high if not higher than yours. It is a good thing she will be the one taking care of you."**

"How long will it take for it to work?"

 **"That will depend on your level of concerntation Byakuya-sama."**

"I see let me try to do it." he said moving to sit under a sakura tree to meditate.

xxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccx

 **30 minutes later in the outsideworld**

"Oi Byakuya...can you hear me wake up!.Your spiritual energy is all over the place. Byakuya!"

"No need to shout Ichigo, I can hear you .You are increasing my headache with all that shouting." he complained in a strained voice holding his forehead.

"Oh sorry about that I would have shaken you awake but your body is covered in a pink aura. Rukia was here earlier and she said she could not breath properly in this room because of your spiritual energy. What's wrong are you okay?"

"I have had better days, I was meditating in order to control my spiritual energy. It seems my body is reacting negatively to it because of my fever.

"Oh okay, so is it working?"

"I guess it is, my head doesn't hurt as it did earlier."

"Here, I made you something to eat."

"You?" he asked with a raised eyebrow."Why didn't ask a servant to do it?"

"Yes me, I thought it better to cook your favorite since you don't have the appetite to eat. That's why I made it myself." she explained.

"What did you make?" he asked a bit surprised she knew his favorite dish.

"I made you rice curry with vegetables, since you hate sweets I did not put alot of sweet potatoes in the curry soup, instead I made it more spicy by adding wasabi."

"I am impressed, I never would have thought you knew how to cook." he said jokingly.

"Thanks for the confidence you have in me dear husband I am touched. " she said in a sarcastic tone.

Placing the tray of food on a stool, she helped him sit up and fixed the pillows behind him and brought the food to him.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells. I wouldn't want to have stomach ache added to the headache." he said with a teasing smirk.

"Aaarghh! Byakuya Kuchiki you are an ungrateful bratty jerk. If you weren't sick, I would have taken back the food." Ichigo said her irritation evident in her voice.

Breaking his chopsticks, he began to eat. "It's not bad." he said with an arrogant smirk.

"With your attitude, I am beginning to hate the job as your personal nurse." ichigo groaned.

 **" Unfortunately for you queenie you are stock taking care of him for a whole weak."** her inner hollow said laughing histerically further dampening her mood.

 _"Yeah unfortunately"_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **I JUST THOUGHT IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO MAKE BYA SICK AND SEE HOW ICHI WILL TAKES CARE OF HIM**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	14. Tiredness, lunch and Menos

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or it's characters. If I did Ichigo would have been female:)**

 **Chapter14:** _Tiredness, lunch and Menos_

It has been five days since Ichigo started taking care of Byakuya. With time, she was surprised to admit to herself that she found the job as Byakuya's personal nurse interesting. She learned many things from him. He thought her how to calligraph, but to Byakuya's dismay, Ichigo's calligraphy lessons turned out disastrous. She learned how to play shoji and surprised Byakuya by being a fast learner at the game when she won him thrice. What made Ichigo happy was that she realized that he was feeling better by the days and could now properly control his immense spiritual energy. Byakuya learnt that Ichigo hated spicy foods when he asked her once to eat with him. In otherwords, these few days of vocation was benefitial for the couple: enabling them to get to know each other better.

"You know, for someone so impulsive, who always charges head on in a fight without a prior plan you are really good at shogi." he said teasing.

"Will it kill you to give a real compliment Kuchiki?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"No it wouldn 't. but then, what will be the fun in it if you don't get annoyed" he answered.

"What can I say I have been taking care of an arrogant jerk." she said moving her shogi piece to the left.

"I win"

"What? No way you cheated." she argued

"It's not my fault you got distracted Kurosaki." he said arrogantly

"So you distracted me on purpose? that's cheating."

"No that was my strategy and fortunately for me, you fell for it."

"Arrrgh! it's no use argueing with you." she said standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"To tell a servant to make your food. I feel tired and weak. I will not be able to cook ." she explained.

"Don't bother yourself with that Ichigo.I am not hungry, Sit or lay down for a bit you look pale." he said worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah I think you are right, I need to lie down ." she said weakly.

He created space for her on the bed enabling her to lie down beside him.

"It seems taking care of me has made you sick." he said

"Don't blame yourself unecessarily. I am exhaused and sleepy not sick idiot." she said snuggling into his arms

"If you say so" he said unconvinced.

Ne..Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take care of me if I am sick?" she aaked.

"Yes of course I will. Try to sleep for a while, you need your rest" he said softly.

"How sweet the ice king is being caring" she teased.

"Let's just say; I have my moments. but, if you tell on me I will deny it." he said with a wink causing her to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The next morning**

"Good morning "

"Morning Ichigo are you feeling better?"

" Yes, I am fine now. I see you are fully recovered now."she comnented on seeing him fully dressed for work.

"Yeah all thanks to you" he said with a gentle smile

"You are not completely healed yet. Try not to over do it at work today. Oh and don't forget to take your medicine with you. I will tell Ai-chan to bring you lunch this afternoon, make sure you eat it"

"Yes mom anything else?" he asked with a raised eye.

"Haha..very funny. No that's all for now." she said annoyed.

"Oh well I will leave you to get ready. Ichigo are you sure you don't want to rest the whole of today? You still lok exhausted"

"I already told you I am fine, stop being a worry wart. Give me a few minutes to clean up."

"Ok then I will be in the dining hall for breakfast." he said leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello good morning Kuchiki, I see you are better now thanks to Ichi-chan." a male voice said e tering the dini g hall

"What do you want this time Hirako-san?"

"Breakfast"

"Excuse me?"

"I am here for breakfast. Rukia -chan invited me " Shinji said his piano smile in place.

"More like you invited yourself taichou." grumbled Rukia.

"Ow! Rukia-chan you are no fun!"

"Good morning Nii-sama how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine now Rukia. Ichigo did a great job taking care of me."Byakuya said.

" Wow I did not know you could be or feel grateful Kuchiki" Shinji said in mock surprise . However chosed not to answer the jab and simply glared at the blond after which he decided to remain silent and ignore them both while waiting for Ichigo to join them.

xxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxcccxcxx

"Hey Shinji don't you get tired of being a freeloader" asked an amused female voice.

"No not when eating here is better and cheaper than any restaurant in Seireitei." he said causing her to giggle.

"Morning Rukia" Ichigo said sitting at Byakuya's right on the table."

"Morning Ichigo hope you slept well?" Rukia asked with a wink.

"Yes I did midget do you want the details?" Ichigo countered teasingly causing Rukia to blush and Byakuya. to clear his throat.

"So tell me Shinji apart from the free food, why are you here?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wound my pride Ichigo I thought we are family, that's why I am here."

"Of course we are family, but I equally know how your brain works, So why are you really here?."

"Well you got me there, the truth is there is something I will like to discuss with you."

"About?"

"Don't be so inpatient Ichigo, I will tell you after breakfast."

"Ok then"

With that Ichigo gestured for the servants to serve the food."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you want to tell me Shinji?"

"More like warn you Ichigo"

"Warn me? About?"

"The Kuchikis especially Byakuya."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you your dad was first known as Isshin Shiba?"

"Yeah so?" she said not getting his point.

"Shiba! idiot he is from Kukaku's clan ."

"Wait!!! does that mean I am related to that stupid Ganju?"

"Yes and that is why I am worried about you. You see Kuchikis and Shibas have been enemies since I could remember, that's why I find it suspicious that Byakuya picked you specifically."

 _"That will explain why almost killed Ganju when him and Hantaro went to rescue Rukia."_ she thought. "So are you insinuating my marriage to Byakuya is part of some evil plan aimed at hurting me because I am a from a Shiba descent?"

"I hope my suspicions are wrong but yes that's what I think."

" I can't and won't believe Byakuya will be that evil to devise such a plan. I doubt he even knows I am a Shiba."

"I don't know how he found out but he does. I just hope you are right about him and that his clan isn't aware of that piece of information." Shinji said before noticing that Ichigo wasn't walking beside him anymore. He turned to realize she was breathing heavily and holding a wall for support. "Hey Ichigo are you alright? You look pale, are you sick?"

"No Shinji I just felt dizzy and I fill like throwing up."

"Throwing up? you practically ate nothig during breakfast."

"Yeah tell my stubborn stomach th..." she began to say but couldn't finish her sentence for she had to run to a corner to empty the contents of her stomach. Shinji followed her and help in holding her hair up.

"Ichigo I think we should go and see Unohana." he said worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry I am feeling better already. No need to see a medic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah certain. Sorry about that let's go on." she said standing up straight and they continued their walk to their respective divisions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Hey Queenie are you sure you are alright?"**

"is that worry I sense in your voice Shiro-teme. she asked teasingly

 **"Me worried about you? In your dreams idiot."** the hollow answered a disgusted expression oh his face causing Ichigo to giggle.

 **"Ichigo I think it will be better for you to see a medic."** said a third voice.

"Hey old man how have you been?"

 **"Fine Ichigo but I can see you aren't."** Zangetsu comment.

"I am fine Zangetsu. It's just a minor stomach disorder nothing serious. " she said

" **If you say so Ichigo. but endeavor to see a medic just to be sure."** he insisted.

"I promise to do that later today old man." her promise nade her inner hollow to laugh hysterically.

" What so funny idiot." she asked annoyed.

" **You will see queenie."** he said still laughing.

"I am too tired to probe you for answers teme. I have alot of paperwork to take care of I will talk to you guys later" she said cutting the link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today wasn't a good day for Ichigo, she had spent the whole day throwing up added to that her head hurt like hell. ' _It seems seeing Unohana-taichou isn't a bad idea after all."_ she thought now convinced she might be sick. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Come in"

"Hello Ichigo,I thought I should check on you and invite you for lunch my treat."

"I am not really hungry but since you are the one paying I will come with you." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the restaurant**

"So tell me Lady Kuchiki what would you like to eat?

" You will find this funny but I feel like eating rice balls spiced with red beans paste and wasabi."

"Urggh! that sounds disgusting I thought you hated wasabi or anything spicy."

"Yeah I thought so to but I don't really have appetite for noodles or anything sweet at the moment." she explained.

"Oh well its your stomach not mine. The only person I know who eats such a strange mix is Orihime." he said causing her to laugh, remembering her aurburn haired friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for the lunch Shinji."

"Don't mention Ichigo"

"So where are you up to right now?"

"Well there is a captain's meeting in about 15 minutes."

" Do you know what the meeting is all about?"

"No I have no idea. I will just..." His explanation was halted when they heard a loud growling noice.

"Did you here that?"

"Yeah I think it's a hollow."

"Shinji look there are three menos that way."

"Aah! finally some action." Shinji said taking to the roof tops in the direction of tbe hollows.

" Only an idiot like you can be happy to see hollows"

"One must try to entertain himself in this boring place don't you think?" he asked with a wink.

"You are hopeless" she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This will be easy no need to interfer Ichigo"

"I wasn't planning to idiot"

Shinji was able to defeat the three menos in no time.

" _That was too easy how boring"_ he thought with a sigh walking towards the orangette.

"Oi Shinji watch out there are more Hollows coming out." shouted Ichigo releasing her Shikai to help him with the hollows.

"Wait Ichigo, These many menos at once is not normal. This happens mostly when they are attracted to a particular spiritual energy they consider appetizing"

"Yeah I know that, it's better we kill them fast and now to avoid an unwanted situation" she said with a frown on her face.

"You have a point" he agreed.

After fighting for a few minutes Shinji realized something." Hey Ichigo it seems the Menos are after your spirtual energy" he shouted loud enough for her to hear him.

"Me?" she asked surprise.

"Yes they are all moving in your direction see?"

" Yeah you are right." she said slashing through six hollows at once with a getsuga attack breathing heavily.

"Hey Ichigo are you ok? You look exhausted and you are turning white" he aaked

"I don't...think...I am fine Shinji. I can't feel my limbs...I..am sorry you will have to carry me because I think..." she said between heavy breaths but could not finish her sentence before passing out in the air .The last thing she heard before blacking out was her blond friend shoutibg her name. Luckily her body did not hit the ground since Shinji eliminated the remain hollows and caught her just in time.

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo!" he called shaking her but the orangette was out cold . It was at that moment that reinforcement from tbe 10 division arrived.

" Captain Hirako what happened to Ichigo?" asked a worried Rangiku.

I don't know she just fainted on me during the fight. I have to take her to Unohana right away" he explained hurriedly flash stepping away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR TGE NEXT CHAPTER TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ICHIGO:)**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	15. What the HELL!

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or it's characters :)**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **AN**

 **HELLO DEAR READERS THIS CHAPTER WILL HELP YOU ALL UNDERSTAND A FEW IMPORTANT THINGS:)**

 **Chapter 1** 5: _What_ _the Hell_

Shinji entered the 4th division creating a comotion due to the load he was carrying.

"Hey you go and get Unohana for me" shinji ordered talking to a male shinigami.

"Sorry Captain, Captain Unohana left a while ago for a captains meeting" explained the shinigami with a bow.

"Oh I forgot we had a meeting. Is your vice captain here?"

"Yes Captain"

"Get her for me tell her it is urgent."

"Hai captain" the man answered hurrying to do the task.

"Eeehm.. Excuse me is that Ichigo Captain?"asked a timid voice.

Turning to face the speaker the blond said" Yes it's Ichigo and you are?"

"Ah sorry my name is Hanataro Yamada captain, I am the 7th seat of this division"

"Ok then where should I lie her down I need a medic to check her, she passed out during a fight.'

" Oh ok this way Captain" Hanataro said leading the blond to a room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Ichigo...Ichigo, wake up Ichigo."** a male voice called.

"Zangetsu is that you where are my?"

 **"Hey Queenie stop being a sleeping princess and wake up already!"** her inner hollow added.

"Uurrgh!! my head hurts like hell" she groaned openning her eyes.That was when she realized she was on the roof of one of the story buildings in her mind scape."Why am I here?"

 **"You took your sweet time waking up queenie"**

"Stop talking to me Shiro your annoying voice is adding my headache"

 **"Be grateful we brought you here by cutting your flow of spiritual energy or else-"**

"What? So it was your fault I fainted?" she asked angrily interupting her hollow.

 **"Yes Ichigo we did that to protect both of you."** Zangetsu explained.

"Huh? Protect me and Shinji? what do you mean? she asked confused.

 **" No not your blond friend. Don't worry you will find out soon enough."** her Zanpakuto said pushing her out of her mind scape.

"Hey Old man wait!" was the last thing she said before she was ejected from her inner world.

" **Why did you not tell her Old man?"** asked Shiro.

 **" She will find out soon enough. It's not my place to tell her"** Zangetsu answered.

" **What an idiot she hasn't up till now realized that she has been under a strong kido spell for weeks."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo openned her eyes and realized that she was in a room with white walls and ceiling." Where am I?"

"Oh Ichigo you are awake. how are you feeling?" asked a female voice

"Oh hi Isane, how did I get here?"

" Captain Hirako brought you here after you passed out."

"Shinji? where is he? How is he?

"Calm down Ichigo he is fine and waiting outside"

"oh ok. So what am I sick of?

"Well Ichigo congratulations" Isane said with a smile.

"Huh! what for?" she asked confused.

"Well dear you are pregnant, almost two weeks pregnant to be exact" the medic explained.

"Whaat? You are kidding right? Because that's impossible" Ichigo said with a frown.

"No I am not I checked and Hanataro did too and the results came out the same you are pregnant.

" But...wait ...how?...when? we haven't done it for months now." she said a panicked Ichigo causing the medic to blush at her last comment.

"You might have just forgotten. Since the test shows that the baby was concieved two weeks ago" Isane explained.

"No I am very sure we did not...except if-" she started saying before realizing something.

"Hey Zangetsu is there a memory seal or kido spell on me" she asked her Zanpakuto via mental link.

 **"Yes Ichigo"** he replied

"The bastard used kido on me. what the hell old man! You should have told me earlier."she shouted

" **May be because** **we thought even an idiot like you will realize that your memories were sealed"** he said causing Ichigo to cut the link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Noticing Ichigo's deep frown Isane asked "What's the matter Ichigo you seem upset by the news. I thought you will be happy to be a mom"

"No I am not angry I just dicovered somerhing thats all" Ichigo explained her scowl still in place"

"Ok if you say so"

"Ne... Isane you ar good in kido right?

" Yes, not as good as taichou but yes I am"

" I will like you to break a kido spell on me that's concealing part of my memories."

"Oh ok but I will have to use a sleeping spell on you first so that I don't over load your brain with the memories.

"No problem do it Isane" she said .

Their conversation was interupted by a knock on the door."I see you are awake you got me worried." said a male voice.

"Sorry about that, I just found out I am pregnant. so that's why I- " she started explaining but stopped when she heard a load thud and realized her friend had fainted."Hahaha...he took it better than I thought." she said causing the medic to giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ ***.*.* *. MEMORIES. *.*.*.***_

 _ **First memory**_

" _So what did you want to talk about?" she asked._

 _"I am sorry" he answered in a subdued voice._

 _"What… do you mean" she asked surprised._

 _"I said sorry…" he began to say but he was interrupted by Ichigo again._

 _"I heard you the first time but what are you actually apologizing for?" she asked._

 _Byakuya sighed resignatedly and said" I am sorry for hurting your feelings through my actions and words these past months, I know I have been a real jerk to you and a horrible spouse, making you feel miserable in soul society by broking my first promise to you."_

 _"Eehm! I don't know what to say you keep saying sorry each time you hurt me, but you still end up hurting me one way or the other. I sometimes feel you are not completely honest with me Byakuya." Ichigo said._

 _Sighing in defeat Byakuya decided to completely clear up their misunderstanding so he said " The truth is I miss you and your overwhelming presence around me, I feel very lonely when you are not around me, I am scared because I feel a strong affection for you but I don't know what it is because I have never felt that for anyone." He said slowly advancing towards the orangette invading her personal space, causing Ichigo to move backwards until her back hit the wall. However that did not stop Byakuya he kept advancing towards her. Stopping in front of her, he placed his hands on both sides of her head making it impossible for Ichigo to escape."I think I... am crazy about you because you disarm me and take away my walls"_

 _"Byakuya... What are you doing?" ichigo asked in a panicked voice._

 _"Shh... I am equally sorry for what I am about to do to you right now" he whispered in her left ear, before finally, after weeks of indecision, he leaned down and kissed her._

 _Technically, this isn't their first kiss filled with lots of emotions, since he had kissed her passionately on the night of promotion. But Byakuya had been terrified, and judging from Ichigo's reaction, so had she. In Byakuya's book, a 'forced kiss' was not truly defined as a "kiss", if that made any sense whatsoever._

 _But now, this kiss was gentle and slow, Ichigo's lips soft against his own._

 _She made a sound, half between a whimper and a moan, and slightly arched into his body, pressing herself even more against him._

 _He noticed that she tasted sweet, as if she had just been eating candy._

 _At last, he pulled back, trying to read her voice was soft and almost caressing as he spoke. "Ichigo...what do you want me to prove to you?"_

 _She fixed his eyes with hers, her tone defiant. "Prove to me that you're capable of love."_

 _Then, she sagged, tearing her eyes away and staring at the floor. Her next words were so inaudible that Byakuya only hoped he heard them right._

 _"Prove to me that you love me." she repeated. That statement made Byakuya to freeze then go silent his hands falling to his side._

 _"I..." he tried to say but found it difficult to make a coherent sentence._

 _Sighing in defeat with her head bowed to hide her threatening tears from him she continued "You said you feel a deep affection for me it might be the beginning of something. However I need prove of that affection as well as re-assurrance that I am not useless as a wife."_

 _"You are not the problem Ichigo the problem is me" Byakuya answered guiltily. "I will love to make this marriage work but I am so confused with my feelings. Please tell me what I can do to eas the pain I continiously cause you?"_

 _Using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her impending tears she spoke " I appreciate the efforts, really I gives me hope that one day I will be someone special in your life..."_

 _"But you are..." he tried to say interrupting his wife._

 _"I wasn't finish Byakuya"she said looking at him in the eyes." I know it will be an inconvinience to you but would you mind us sharing a room from now on? I feel so lonely waking up and going to bed alone. My parents use to share the same room though I admit their narriage had something ours don't but please can you do this for me?" she asked in a pleading tone._

 _"Anything for you Ichigo" Byakuya answered in a voice full of regrets._

 _ **Second memory**_

 _Lips whispered against the edge of her ear, and warm breath filled the cavern. She shuddered, instinctively, as a hot tongue flicked out and traced the shell of her ear._

 _Tingles of pleasure shot through her body as Ichigo's eyes widened and she stared up at Byakuya._

 _"What…what are you doing?" her voice came out breathier than she had expected it to, and almost by default, she blushed._

 _His actions were slow and almost deliberate as he drew them out to make the suspense in Ichigo build to a breaking point._

 _He gently retracted his arms from around her body, and sitting up again, pinned Ichigo down to the bed with his arms, his hips straddling hers, his face barely centimeters away from hers._

 _Ichigo suddenly grew hypersensitive to every movement, and she could feel the silk that Byakuya was wearing brush against her thigh and the gentle sweep of his hair across her cheek._

 _His voice was suddenly sultry and deep, rumbling in his throat and almost a purr. "What am I doing?"_

 _The only thing she could somewhat rationally conclude at that moment was that Byakuya was playing with her -why?It seemed like she was asking a lot of "why"s lately, yet she never got any answers._

 _Byakuya nipped at her neck, her nose, her ears, and Ichigo felt little stars and sparks explode before her eyes and she reveled in this feeling of being ravished, and of...being loved._

 _Of being loved..._

 _Ichigo trembled as Byakuya lowered his head once more, murmuring "Is this enough proof that I love you?"_

 _He covered her mouth with his, his teeth sensuously nipping at her lip, running the tip of his tongue against her mouth, seeking entrance. She gasped, slightly, but that was all he needed to ruthlessly plunge into her mouth, his tongue entwining with hers. She moaned in the back of her throat, arching her body into his, trying to fight the restraints his strong arms had on hers._

 _"Don't fight me please, just let me show you the depth of my feelings for you" Byakuya whispered after he had drawn back, running long, elegant fingers down her cheek, tracing her chin, then down her neck and against the side of her thin yukata._

 _Ichigo flushed as she suddenly longed for those very long fingers to be running down bare skin, glistening with sweat, his mouth, hot against hers, wanting and needing..._

 _But for now, she settled for languorous kisses that were deep, almost sweet and romantic, since she is half-paralyzed on the bed._

 _Her mind racing and unsure of what to do. Her pulse pounded in her ears, and on impulse, she flipped Byakuya over so now she was staring into his eyes as she straddled his hips, a crooked grin on her face. She felt her blood racing and boiling, the extremely close proximity to his chiseled chest that she could ravish over and over all night long, and the glimmer in her brown eyes as she evenly met the slightly surprised gaze in his eyes._

 _Ichigo felt headstrong, brash independent and strong, like the Ichigo Kurosaki she had once been. The one that would not be weighed down nor defeated by someone like Kuchiki Byakuya, that's for sure._

 _"It's not enough," she said, trying to mimic the husky, deep purr of Byakuya's voice (and failing, if that much wasn't obvious already). "Show me more."_

 _A somewhat predatory smile spread on his face as he cocked his head to the side, still not taking his eyes off of hers, nor making any move to reclaim his position as the dominator._

 _"Bring it on."_

 _And then he yanked Ichigo's head down, ignoring her little noise of indignation and surprise, and thoroughly plundered her mouth as she ungracefully fell down on top of him. His warm hands, large and calloused from training with Senbonzakura cradled her face as carefully as if she were a porcelain doll._

 _She had nothing to do but fisting her hands in his hair and pressing him closer, feeling the urgent need to simply be close to him and want him, need him - It was a flurry of thoughts all barraging her at once, and she ignored all of them, just concentrating on one thing: him._

 _"Byakuya..." she whimpered, as he broke away to lick his way down her neck, past her pulse point, and almost down to her chest. He looked up with heavily-lidded eyes, meeting her glassy stare._

 _"I love you, Ichigo"._

 _His damningly soft lips fluttered and pressed against her forehead as he still murmured sweet nothings and Ichigo basked in the glow. She never wanted this to end, never ever, this beautiful thrill ride that she only had one ticket to and she just wanted to ride it fifty million times over._

 _She writhed under his ministrations, attempting to form coherent words, trying to convey her thoughts to him, but failing as her mind blanked out and refused to she knew the exact words she was going to say. She had known them for the longest time, practiced them in her mind, silently whispered them as she sat across from Byakuya at the dinner table so many times._

 _"I love you, Byakuya. I don't understand why I love you, but I love you far beyond what anyone can comprehend, and far beyond anything in this world."_

 _ ***.*.*END OF MEMORIES.*.*.***_

Ichigo woke up from her temporary slumber with a start.

"Did my counter spell work? Isane asked but Ichigo did not answer her" Hey Ichigo what's wrong?"

"I am going to kill him" Ichigo muttered under her breath her bangs covering her eyes.

"What? kill who?" Isane asked but recieved no response and then she realized why . "Hey Ichigo wait. Come back here, you are not allowed to leave yet" She shouted trying to stop Ichigo who had jumped through the window. Unfortunately, the orangette ignored her and dissapeared via shunpo.

"I wonder why she was so angry. I hope she will be ok" whispered Isane closing the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!!!!**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPPY:)**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	16. Why?

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer:I donot own Bleach or it's characters.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter 16: _Why?_**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **At the captain's meeting**

"It seems Captain Hirako had other plans more important than this meeting we will proceed without him" announced the Captain Commander.

"So sensei what is the main reason for holding this impromptu meeting?" asked a curious Ukitake.

"First of all, I will like to welcome Captain Kuchiki back. I am pleased to see he is feeling better now" Yamamoto said. The noble acknowledged the greetings with a nod in the Commander''s direction.

"The reason why I called all of you here is to announce-"

His speech was interrupted by the shouting coming from a commotion just outside the meeting hall

"Lady Kuchiki please you cannot go inside right now they are in a meeting" pleaded a male shinigami.

" If you know what is good for you idiot, you will move out of my way"growled a female voice.

"But Kuchiki-sama I-"

"I said move it or else I will blast you and the door" said the female voice warned again.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **In the meeting room**

"Eeeehm! was that not Ichigo's voice?" asked a confused and worried Rose.

"Yeah and she sounded furious." commented Toshiro. Causing everybody to look at the Captain of the 6th division as though asking the unspoken question.

 _What did you do this time?_ Howeversaid Captain decided to ignore their accussing stares by keeping his stoic and indifferent mask on.

"Hey Byakuya what did you do to her this time?" asked Zaraki bursting out into mocking laughter.

"I will appreciate it if you address me in the right way Captain Zaraki" Byakuya said glaring at the said captain.

"All the same your wife is pissed and I am sure you are the cause again, I hope she kicks your ass this time arrogant bastard." countered Zaraki still laughing. The noble chosed to ignore him too worried about his wife's anger to argue with Kempachi.

"It seems she is coming this way let's wait and see what she wants" commented Unohana.

They did not have to wait for long since the entrance doors were blasted open sending debris into the meeting hall and at the door stood a furious orangette.

"The Kuchiki clan is paying for the repairs of those doors, since it was destroyed by their clan head's-" The head captain's tirade was interrupted when Ichigo sent him a venomous glare and he decided to shut-up causing the other captains in the room to remain silent waiting for her to speak. With the blink of an eye she flashstepped from the front door to stand directly infront of Byakuya proving Kempachi's earlier comment.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" she asked her head bowed and her bangs covering her eyes.

Surprised and confused Byakuya asked"What do you mean and Why are you here?"

It seems that was the wrong question to ask because she answered him with a resounding slap

There were a few gasps but then the room became very silent since they were all too shocked and scared to say anything.

"You are asking me why I am here? Why did you use kido on me to disrupt my memories? she growled.

Byakuya realized why she was furious from her last question."How did you find out ?" he asked calmly. She ignored his question and asked.

"Why?" in a low voice.

Understanding what she was asking he answered."I did it to protect you?" he said honestly

" What the hell don't give me that bull shit you egoistic bastard! You still have the balls to look me in the eyes and lie to me?" she growled." Well congratulations Lord Kuchiki your plan worked you won your bet against that old hag. But I am warning you stay away from me as from today." She said removing her two Kenseikans and throwing them at his feet. "I just hope all your schemes and betrayals were worth it." she added turning her back to him.

All through her speech Byakuya remained silent too shocked by her revelation to say anything.

 **"Eeehm Byakuya-sama I think she is pregnant and added to that she hates you."** commented his zanpakuto

 _"Not now Senbonzakura"_ he thought through their mental link.

" **Just remember I warned you this will happen."** the Zanpakuto said cutting the link.

"I am not surprised you are not saying anything. Was that your plan all along? she asked. But Byakuya did not answer her. "Answer me damn it! Or else I will conclude Shinji was right all along." she shouted holding the front of his uniform tightly while shaking him.

Her last statement got a reaction from him. He frowned and asked "What did that idiot tell you?" he demanded.

" You have got some nerve asking questions after what you did-" her tirade was interrupted by a male voice.

"Ichigo don't waste your energy on him he is not worth it." said Shinji.

"I know Shinji but I need to understand why? Maybe in that way I will be able to move on." she answered her blond friend. Turning to the captain commander who had been silent all this while she said" Gramps thank you for everything you did for me these past months, but I am obliged to resign as the vice captain of the 13th division." she said removing the white band around her arm and offering it to the old man who took it silently. Turning back to her husband she asked " Do you have answers to my questions or have you decided to remain silent as usual?"

"I will answer your questions, but not here" he said picking up the Kenseikans by his feet and flashstepping out of the meeting hall taking Ichigo with him.

It was when the couple had left that Kyoraku said "Woah! she is really scary when she is angry. Was it just me who saw it or did Ichigo slap the Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Everybody in here saw it. but what shocked me is that, he did not react or look angry instead, he looked guilty that's strange." said Captain Ukitake.

"She did ? Wow that means she was really angry." said Shinji.

"Oh right you arrived afterwords. but then do you know why she was so angry with Captain Kuchiki and why did she resigned? asked Rose.

" Well Ichigo is pregnant, that is why she resigned and as for why she is angry , it is not my story to tell." Shinji explained.

"I see that explains alot. No wonder she was so aggressive pregnancy hormones I presume" joked Kyoraku but nobody found it funny.

"For your own sake Captain Kyoraku let Ichigo never hear what you just said." advised Unohana.

"This is a disaster Byakuya knocked-up my fighting partner" complained Zaraki with a groan causing everybody to sweatdrop.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Captain Yamamoto, you remember our agreement and the real reason why I accepted to be a captain right?"

"Are you resigning too today?"

"Hai Captain, Ichigo is leaving there is no need for me to stay here." Shinji said with a bow offering his hoari to the commander.

"Wait I am lost what are you two talking about?" asked a confused Ukitake.

"Well I owe a few people favours Shinji here being one of them, Urahara and Isshin Shiba. Hirako was here on a mission to protect Ichigo and make sure she was happy and fine here in Seireitei that's the reason why he came back to soul society. He was to stay here until his mission was complete either by persuading Ichigo to leave if she is unhappy or by Ichigo deciding to stay here but visiting her family once in a while proving she is happy"

"Funny I did not have to do much since the Kuchiki-brat did all the work for me. oh well thank Kami I am leaving this boring place already." commented Shinji

"What makes you sure Ichigo is leaving?" Soi Feng asked with a frown.

"You will have to wait to find out." Shinji said with a wink in her direction.

"Isshin Shiba? I thought that man died about 17 years ago?" asked Hitsugaya.

"No Shiro-chan, Isshin Shiba your former captain, is now known as Isshin Kurosaki he is Ichigo's dad." explained Ukitake.

"That explains why Ichigo is so strong her father was a former Captain." said Unohana.

"Well then with all what just happened this meeting has no reason to hold you are all dismissed return to your respective divisions." said Yamamoto and the captains began to leave.

"Okay see you guys I have to make sure Ichigo doesnot destroy half of soul society after Kuchiki's explanations" Shinji said and left via Shunpo.

"I have a feeling all this drama is not over yet" commented Hitsugaya and everybody just nodded in approval.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I thought you were taking me to the manor where are we?"

"A forest in Rukongai I think here nobody will hear us."

"So why did you use kido on me after we made love that night? Why did you want me to forget what happened?I woke up the following morning thinking everything was a beautiful dream. Why do you keep broking my heart Byakuya? Did you regret what happenned?"

 _"Ichigo I am sorry I will hurt you once again"_ Byakuya thought sighing internally.

"Sealing your memories was part of a plan, my plan to be more precise. You have been asking why I chosed you to be my wife or why I hated you in the beginning. Well It is because you are from the Shiba clan. I thought the Kuchiki elders will realize it before the wedding and send you back" he said

"I am such an idiot. Shinji told me but I vouched for you and the love I thought you had for me. Tell me Byakuya did you ever mean it when you said you loved me?" she said tears threatening to flow out.

"Don't misunderstand me Ichigo." he said weakly. "I love you and I will always do. but I am setting you free from the prison I put you in. My clansnen don't know you are a Shiba and when I tell them you will have your opportunity to leave since you are pregnant with the heir to two clans that have been enemies for centuries. You can now leave soul society Ichigo. Nobody will be able to hurt you or your family now for fear of hurting the future heir. I am sorry I had to hurt you to accomplish this."

"SLAAAAP!" she slapped him a second time that day. "Your way of showing me you love me is so twisted. I see you are tired of me and you have decided to do away with me. Don't worry you will not have to kick me out of your life. because I am leaving. I loved you like I have never loved anyone I would have beared everything here in soul society knowing you are with me but you decided to give up on us." she said.

"I am sorry I destroyed your life Ichigo, I hope you will be happier going back to your family."

"Noo you are not sorry you are pleased everything worked according to your damn plan!. I hope you will feel as much pain as the one I feel right now when I am gone. Oh and don't bother checking on my baby and I since I will tell him his dad was a heartless, insensitive and manupulative bastard" she said dissappearing via shunpo leaving Byakuya behind.

"If only you knew Ichigo I am already in pain" he murmured

"Hey Kuchiki are you sure you did the right thing by pushing her away from you. I hope you don't regret." said a male voice.

"That is none of your business Hirako-san. That's what you wanted right? She will be leaving soul society with you. I made it easy for you. However, I am warning you if anything happens to them I will make you pay with your life." Byakuya warned glaring threateningly at the blond vizards.

"To be honest Kuchiki I feel bad, because all what is happenning right now is partly my fault. However you must understand that I made a promise to her family to protect her . Don't worry she is upset but she doesn't hate you she is just hurt right now she will forgive you soon enough." Shinji conforted. But the noble did not respond."Are you sure you will be okay without her Kuchiki?

"I will be happy knowing she is happy now leave me alone Hirako-san"

"If you say so" Shinji said shunpoing away.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER:)**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	17. Of advice and sad goodbyes

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer:I donot own Bleach or it's characters.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter 17** : _Of advice and sad_ _goodbyes_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ _ **xxxxx**_

"Hey Rukia it is late what are you still doing here?"

"Oh hey Renji I had alot of work today because my captain wasn't around I am almost done though" she explained.

"That's strange my captain wasn't around the whole day too."

"If you are planning on saying goodbye to carrot top you better do it ASAP because she is leaving tonight" said a third male voice.

"Captain Hirako where have you been all day? I had to do my paperwork and yours." complained Rukia.

"Well Rukia-chan I am no longer your captain and today was a hectic day for me my dear." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Wait a minute, you just said Ichigo was leaving where to?" asked a confused Renji.

"Well pineapple head she is going back to Karakura, back to her family" the blond explained.

"But...but she can't be leaving for good right? she is married to Nii-sama and they love each other. They have had fights yes, but they were so happy together this past week what changed?"

"True they do love each other, but let's just say your brother decided to set Ichigo free"

"Set her free why do you say it as though she was in some prison here with us?" Renji asked angrily.

"In your honest opinion Renji do you think Ichigo was completely happy here in Seireitei?" asked Shinji.

"No but-"

"You said it yourself she was not happy she decided to stay here in order to protect her family in the living world. Byakuya set up a plan that will enable Ichigo to go back home free and safe added to that, nobody in the Kuchiki clan will try to hurt her or her family after they find out that Ichigo's father was once a captain formerly known as Isshin Shiba."

"Wait What? Isshin-san is from the Shiba clan? I know Kuchiki's and Shiba's are enemies by I don't really know why.Is that why she is leaving?" asked Rukia.

"No Ichigo is pregnant and furiois with Byakuya that's why she is leaving. You better hurry or she will leave before you two can say goodbye"

"Pregnant? being with child is always good news to expecting parents, and the news will get Momoko out of her hair, why then is she angry?" Rukia asked confused

"Well I have said alot already you will have to ask her or your brother" Shinji said with an apologetic smile.

"Those two are idiots." sighed sadly Renji.

"For once I agree with you Abarai I really do." said the blond vizard.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Kuchiki Meeting**

Byakuya had just finished telling the elders lies on why he is sending Ichigo away. He said it was because, despite the fact that she is pregnant he equally just found out that she is of Shiba descent thus the reason why she will be leaving the Kuchiki manor.

"But Byakuya-sama she is pregnant can't we wait until she puts to birth?"

"No Uncle she will be safer in the living world and she doesnot want to stay here any longer to begin with, since she found out our clans are enemies."

"Does that mean we will loose our heir to the Shibas?" asked an angry Momoko.

"What do you mean aunty we are not loosing anything instead we have alot to gain in everything. You all wanted an heir and Ichigo is pregnant what then is the problem?" asked Byakuya a deep frown marring his face.

"The problem is she can't leave while still pregnant the baby she is carrying is our heir" countered Momoko.

"Well aunty for your own good and safety, I will advice you to leave Ichigo alone. Her mood swings right now are uncontrollable. I don't think you will want to bear the risk of been killed, if you make her angry by stopping her from leaving the manor. She hates you to begin with, so don't tempt your luck" he said glaring at his aunt.

"I am not scared of that brat" Momoko argued.

"Well you should be my dear, that brat as you call her is very scary when she is furious dear daughter of mine. If I remember correctly she beat up Byakuya the second time they faught right Byakuya-chan?" Kuchiki Ginrei asked his grandson teasingly while entering the meeting room.

"Ojīsan they did not have to know about that." Byakuya said glaring daggers at his grand father.

"Oups! sorry about that Bya-chan I forget it was a sour topic since Ichi-chan was trained by Yoruichi-chan and she defeated you a few hours after obtaining her benkai" Ginrei said smirking mockingly at his grandson, who sighed in defeat. "Well on a serious note, I am ordering all of you to leave that young lady alone. I think she has suffered enough. She was forced to be part of this clan by you Momoko. I spoke with her a while ago and she was really upset, hurt and angry with you Byakuya and the entire clan. In truth I gave her permission to leave that means none of you here have the power or right to stop her." He added in a warning tone.

"But Otousama I did not force her to do anything!" Momoko said trying to defend herself.

"Knowing you as I do Mo-chan, you threatened the poor girl in order for her to agree to marry Byakuya here, from what Rukia-chan told me about Byakuya and Ichigo's past relationship they hated each other. So tell me how will you explain her agreeing to marry a man whom she could not stand?" he asked and Momoko remained silent." I see you don't have an answer to my question. Anyways this meeting is over I will like to talk to Byakiya alone." Ginrei said dismissing the elders.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So tell me Byakuya why did you decide to give up on the woman you love for the sake of a stupid plan you set up on your own?"

"I see she told you everything. However, I don't want to talk about it please excise me." he said standing up to leave.

"Really now? funny because, I do want to talk about it. You picked that poor girl when you were forced to remarry and made her very unhappy while she was here. You made her fall in love with you, got her pregnant after sealing her memories on how the baby was conceived and topping it all, you tell her to leave saying you are setting her free. So tell me what did you not want to talk about? Ginrei asked glaring at his grandson. "It seems I failed in raising you properly after your parents past away seeing the way you turned out." Ginrei added regret evident in his tone.

"You are not at fault for my transgressions Ojīsan, I just felt I wasn't deserving of her love and decided to set her free. I know she will be happier back home in Karakura"

"I thought I raised a genius but it seems I raised an insensitive idiot. Will you be able to live with the guilt that you destroyed your family with your own hands? I will give you a geniune advise if you let that girl leave you with that much anger and hurt I felt in her tone, she will end up really hating you and I know you will end up being miserable."

"They will be better of without me grandfather my mind is made up, there is no turning back. I knew the consequences of my actions"

"It seems I raised you and taught you everything. but I wasn't able to give you a loving heart and teach you values mothers instills on their children. That will be my biggest regret. She is leaving tonight, atleast be there to say good bye" the old man said exiting the meeting room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shinji I am set, we can leave now." Ichigo said

"Hai Ichigo. but are you sure you want to leave tonight?"

" Yeah certain, I don't want to see him again it's too painful" she explained.

"Were you planning on leaving and not saying goodbye Ichigo?" asked a female voice.

"Huh! Rukia is that you?"

"I thought we were best friends, but it seems I was wrong since you wanted to leave soul society like a theif in the night." the smaller woman said.

"I am sorry Rukia I didnot have the heart to tell you I am leaving especially after what happened with your brother please forgive me." Ichigo said solemnly. That apology made Rukia to rush to and embrace her friend tightly as though her life depended on it.

"Ichigo please don't leave. I thought you said we were your family now. please don't go!" Rukia said sobbing.

"Hey don't cry midget you can come visit me anytime. But right now I can't live here any longer. I need a break, please try to understand."

"Don't call me that idiot. So did he hurt you that much this time? she asked but Ichigo evaded her gaze. Changing the topic she instead said "Congratulations by the way Hirako-san said you were pregnant. promise me you will take good care of yourself when you go back to Karakura. I will not insist on knowing what happened with my brother because I know you won't tell me"

"I promise I will be careful" she said with a gentle smile."Hey Renji, Ranny the two of you can show yourselves I know you are here."

"IIIICHIGOOOO!" cried Rangiku joining in the bear hug.

"Funny I am the one who is pregnant with raging hormones, but the two of you are the crybabies." Ichigo said.

"I will miss our banters carrot top, take good care of yourself and eat healthy got it?"

"Yes Doctor Abarai" she answered jokingly. causing the red head to blush and glare at her playfully, she winked at him to tell him she was kidding. However she stiffened when she felt another person's spiritual energy.

"Eeehmm! guys please give me a minute." she said looking in a certain direction. She disappeared before they could agree.

"Did you feel that? That spiritual energy seemed familiar." asked Renji

"You are so moronic at times Renji you of all must have guessed who it was since it is your captain" said Rangiku

causing Rukia and Shinji to laugh at the redhead.

"Hey! you did not have to insult me."

"That wasn't an insult that was an observation idiot."

"I know the two of you are upset Ichigo is leaving but no need to transfer your aggressions on one another please stop fighting already." pleaded Rukia.

"Alright sorry about that Renji, it was uncalled for."

"It's ok Rangiku"

"Truth is I don't know why the three of you are upset you can see her whenever you have a mission in the living world."

"True Hirako-san but it is always sad to say goodbye especially to a loved one." answered Rukia.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Did you come out here to make sure I was leaving?"

"No I am here to say goodbye and give you this." he said giving her a white box with the Kuchiki clan symbol on it.

"What is inside the box?" she asked taking the item.

"Your kenseikans and the baby's"

"We don't need it." she said giving it back to him.

"Please keep it even if you never use it" he said pleadingly.

"Ok I will keep it then. Is that all or did you need something else?" she asked scowling at him.

"I needed a goodbye hug too." he murmured in her ear embracing her tightly taking her by surprise.

"You confuse me Byakuya, she said threading her fingers through his hair." You are the one who decided that I should leave. Why then do you look so upset? You have had your hug, I need to go now, Shinji is waiting for me"

she said.

"Maybe because I just reslized I am an idiot." he whispered releasing her from the embrace.

"That makes us two, since I am equally an idiot." she said turning her back to him ready to leave." Good bye Byakuya Kuchiki" she added.

Her retreat was interupted when he caught her left arm pulling her to him once more.

"Heyyy! that hurt.Why did you do that?"

"For the last time Ichigo please allow me to be selfish" he said in a low voice but she heard him.

" What are you-" she started saying but forgot what she wanted to say when he kissed her with so much love and passion that she felt dizzy. All she could do was return the kiss. _"Just one last time"_ she thought to herself.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You took your sweet time saying good bye to Captain Kuchiki hein! Ichigo." teased Rangiku causing the orangette to blush slightly.

"Who told you I was with that jerk?" Ichigo asked with a deep frown.

"Nevermind, so when can I come and pay you a visit in Karakura?" Rangiku asked changing the subject.

"The three of you are welcome at anytime Ranny." she said embracing her friend, then Rukia, when she stood in front of Renji, he ruffled her hair and said "Goodbye buddy see you soon.'

" Bye Renji" she said hugging him taking him by surprise.

"Ok kids enough with all that drama. Ichigo it is time to go." Shinji said interupting them a senkaimon already open .

"Yeah you are right. Good bye guys." Ichigo said entering the senkaimon that closed behind her.

"I hope she will be ok"

"Don't worry Rukia she will be fine. I am more worried about the welbeing of your brother." Renji said sadly

"Ok guys I am going to bed. good night." Rangiku said leaving since she felt as the third wheel.

"Good night Rangiku. Hey Rukia let me walk you home."

"Ok Renji."

 **x _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.** **OH IF YOU DON'T READ AND REVIEW I WILL STOP WRITING.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	18. I am home!

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer:I donot own Bleach or it's characters.**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter 18:** _I am home!_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"We are here Ichigo"

"Yeah thank you for bringing me home. You know, you were not obliged to carry me all the way here"

"Don't mention it, I had to you are pregnant remember? I didn't want you to strain yourself. it seems everybody is already asleep, that means you will see them in the morning."

"Yeah, thanks again Shinji. I will just go to bed now" she said with a thankful smile.

"Try to rest okay?" he said.

"i promise I will."

"Goodnight Ichigo I need to sleep too."

"Goodnight" she said entering her old bedroom through the window. It did not take her long to fall asleep.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **"Queenie! Oi! queenie wake up."**

"What now? what do you want this time Shiro-teme?" she groaned.

 **"I thought, I should warn you that your flow of spiritual energy this coming months will be limited because, majority of it will be used by your brat."**

" Oh ok thanks, but couldn't you wait to tell me that in the morning? she asked.

 **"For your information it's morning already."** her hollow shot back.

"Whaat! already?"

 **"Yeah and you crazy father will be here in about 5 seconds."** he warned with a mocking laugh.

"Oh crap!"

"IIICCCHIIIGOOOO!!! my sweet daughter welcome back daddy missed yooouuuu soooo much!!. isshin shouted while hugging his oldest tightly.

"I missed you too dad but you are going to choke me to dead if you keep squeezing me like that." she said smiling at him.

"Ichi-nee is that you?"

"Hey Karin, wow! you have grown your hair, you look cuter with long hair. so how have you been?"

"Ichi-neee!, it's you! it's really you" Karin said embracing her sister tightly after pushing her dad out of the way.

"The one and only Karin-chan" Ichigo said with a gentle smile

"Where have you been and why are you in your shinigami form?".

" Oh that is a story for another time dear about my cloths I am in my spirit form. I am death remember?"

"Actually Ichigo you are not."

"What do you mean dad?"

"About your body it's with Urahara. He kept it alive and animated for you."

"So tell me dad you saw me leaving that night why didn't you stop me?"

"I just thought you had a very important reason to leave, That is why I decided not to confront you. So tell me why did you leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. So where is Yuzu and Kon?"she asked changing the subject.

"Yuzu slept over at a friend's place and kon left a while ago to get your body."

"Oh ok. What story then did you tell everyone after I left?"

"We told Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi,Tatsuki Yuzu and the vizards the truth but we told your other classmates you left to study abroad."

"Really dad was that the only excuse you had" she groaned.

"It was either that or telling them you elopped with a man and got married" Isshin said jokingly but it hit a nerve.

"You are not far from the truth dad." she whispered but he heard her.

"WHAAT! Who is he? Tell me this instant I will hunt him down and hurt him bad."

"Nevermind, It's nothing important dad" she said sadly."

"Ne.. Ichi-nee you look exhausted we will leave you to rest for abid." the raven head girl said pushing her father out of her sister's room

"Thanks Karin I really need my rest especially now." she said lying back on her bed.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ichigo wake up, here is your body." said a male voice.

"Kon?"

"Yes?

"Wow Shinji was right you look like a male version of me."

"Hahaha...thanks, I take that as a complement then since you are very beautiful. So how are you Ichigo?"

"I have had better days, give me a minute let me re-enter my body." she said moving towards her body.

"Before I forget Kisuke said you will feel unconfortable being back in your body for a few days."

"How unconfortable?"

"Nothing serious really he said your limbs will feel heavier sometimes." he explained

"I see, so what time is it Kon?"

"10:15 am why?"

"I need to take a shower and I am very hungry ."

"You will have to make your breakfast yourself Yuzu-chan is not back yet."

"It's fine I will"she said packing her stuffs for her shower.

"Hey Ichigo welcome back"

"Thank you Kon" she said with a bright smile

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" I am home! Hey Dad! Karin!Kon! have you guys had breakfast already because I bought onigiri on my way home. Hey is anybody home?"called a female voice. _"Where are they? Oh well I will just keep this in the fridge and micro-wave it later"_ she thought when nobody answered her calls.

On entering the kitchen Yuzu was taken aback by whom she saw "Mum? Is that you?"

Ichigo confused by the question turned from the cooker to stare at her sister.

"What do you mean mum Yuzu? Is her ghost here? I can't see her"

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where...did...you..run..off...to?...I...searched...for... you... everywhere...but...I...couldn,'t find...you... Why did you leave us Nee-chan?" Yuzu asked in between sobs while hugging her sister tightly.

"Oh don't cry sweety I promise to tell you guys everything when I am ready. For now I am very hungry. So does that mean you thought I was mum?"

"Yes Ichi-nee you looked like mum that's why I mistook you for her" she explained "So what are you cooking?"

"Well I had cravings for spicy curry. I was about to prepare the ingredients for the soup?"

"Curry? Since when do you eat spicy food Ichi-nee?"

"That too is a long story Yu-chan. Will you help me make it?"

"Yes of course what should I do?"

"Help me chop the ingredient will you."

"Hai, Nee-chan."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Eeehm nee-chan I don''t remember you eatung this much that's your 6th plate already. You must have been really hungry right? asked a shocked Yuzu.

"Yeah I was really hungry, I did not have dinner last night before coming here"

"Ah ok, so will you-"

DIING...DONG!

"Let me check who is at the door" Yuzu said getting up to get open the door.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hello Yuzu-chan, Shinji-kun told us Ichi-chan is back. Can we see her?"

"Yes of course Orihime-chan you guys can come in" she said openning the door wider.

"Hello Ichigo! welcome home."

" Thank you Orihime. Hey guys" she greeted putting down her chop sticks.

"Tell me Ichigo is that what I think it is?"

"Huh what?"

"I thought you hated spicy foods. Anyways can I have some it looks appetizing."

"Of course Hime, there is wasabi if you want yours to be more spicy".

" Who are you and what have you done to that idiot?"

"Thanks alot Ishida. I didn't know you thought that high of me" she answered sarcastically.

"No seriously you are behaving strangely, the Ichigo I know couldn't stand the scent of wasabi. Are you sure you are ok?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah I am fine just felt like eating spicy today is it a crime or something?" she asked annoyed.

"Actually Ichigo you look different" said the usually quiet Chad.

"Now that you mentioned it her spiritual energy feels different too" Ishida added.

"Eehmm...guys the two of you are making nee-chan uncomfortable" said Yuzu trying to diffuse the akward atmosphere.

Sighing resignatedly Ichigo said "It's true I don't only feel and look different I am different. However I don't want to talk about it today if that's ok with you guys."

"Oh come on stop being gloomy and all it doesn't suit you. It's fine if you don't want to tell us anything for now right Chad?."

"Yes of course" said Chad.

"Thank you. So tell me what did I missed?" she asked

"Well alot actually but we are here to feel you in."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Its been six days since Ichigo came back from Seireitei and it has always been the same routine. She wakes up nakes breakfast for everybody then either keeps herself busy with reading her Shakespearan novels or she helps her dad in the clinic.

"TeIl me something Ichigo."

"Yes dad what is it?"

"Will you like to go back to school?"

"No I can't right now even if I wanted to" she said in a low voice.

"Is it because you are pregnant?"

"What?...what makes you think that I am pregnant?" she asked _" Damn how did he find out!"_ she screamed in her head.

"I am a doctor remember? Added to that you have the signs and symptoms; You eat alot, sleep alot, you look very pale sometimes and I have heard you throw up many times. You have weird cravings. should I continue?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was planning on telling you everything, but I always chicken out whenever I think I am ready to tell you" she said.

"Who is the father?"

"He doesn't have one" she said angrily.

"Look honey, I just want to know what happeed to you so that I can help you."

"What happened to me is that I got forced into an arranged marriage, I was betrayed by my supposed husband, I got pregnant and then I was dumped by the idiot who said he was setting me free and now I am here anything else you wish to know dad?"

"Oh sweaty please don't cry."

"These are tears of pain, anger, helplessness and frustration. But don't worry with time I will forget he was once part of my life "

"You know it will be difficult to forget, since your baby will always remind you of him. So who is it?"

"Rukia's brother." she whispered.

"WHAAT! a freaken Kuchiki what were you thinking?"

"In truth I thought I was protecting all of you"

"Did he threaten you to marry him?"

"No not him, his aunt. but it's ok I am here now right? So please let's drop it for now."

Do you love him Ichigo?"

"It's no longer important dad. He took my feelings for granted anyways."

"So how far are you in your pregnancy?".

"Three weeks why?"

"I will be the one to do your check ups from now on. So tell me what sex will you want your baby to have?"

"To be honest I will like to have a boy" she said with a smile touching her stomach.

"We will be able to know it's sex in a few month don't worry." he said ruffling her hair.

"Thank you dad for your understanding"

"You are welcome my dear. Oh before I forget Kisuke, Yoruichi and all your feiends said they will be here tonight for your welcome party. You better get some rest before they come here"

"Ok see you later dad" she said leaving the clinic to her room.

When he was certsin his daughter had left, he spoke again."The three of you better show yourselves." he called out in a rhreatening voice.Two men and a woman materialized in the room.

"From your hairpins no need for me to ask who you are. "So why have you been spying on Ichigo?"

"Sorry about that sir actually we are here to protecr Lady Kuchiki since she won't be able to defend herself properly for the time being"

"Oh I see Is he the one who sent you here?"

"If 'he' means Byakuya-sama then yes he did send us" answered the female shinigami.

"You should be more discrete or else my daughter might sense you. And knowing her she will feel insulted and send the three of you away." he told them.

"Hai sir!" they answered in unison and disappeared.

" _Byakuya Kuchiki what are you really up to?"_ Isshin thought exitting the room as well.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ichigo knew the supposed welcome party will be noisy and exhausting but to this extent? No!

"Hey, I know you don't really like parties but you seem more sad than annoyed what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is wrong Tatsuki you are imagining things"

"I know I am not. So tell me-" Tatsuki was inturrupted by Yoruichi who decided to cling to the orangette sniffing her.

"What the hell get off me Yoruichi!"

"I knew it! I was certain you were the one with that smell"

"What smell and stop sniffing me you warecat" she said annoyed.

"There is no doubt about it now after what you just called me. You have Bya-boo's sent all over you." she said releasing the orangette. Yoruichi's remark made Ichigo to stiffen and eveybody's attention to turn towards them."

"Excuse me please who or what is Bya-boo?" asked a confused Yuzu.

"Well my dear you remember Rukia right? Yoruichi asked

" Yes of course I do "

"Well Bya,-boo as I am fond of calling him since he was a kid is Rukia's older brother. His real name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Oh ok so what did you mean when you said nee-chan had his smell?"

"Well what I meant was that-"

"Yoruichi that's enough." Ichigo said glaring at the dark skinned woman.

"What did I do now? You are so moody today" Yoruichi said sighing dramatically but Ichigo ignored her insult and continued.

"She is right. I have Kuchiki's scent. That is because I am or should I say was his wife." she said calmly. It took a few seconds before the news sank in.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT!

"Wait are you serious.You are married to the Byakuya Kuchiki? asked Uryuu.

"Yes Ishida and I am three weeks pregnant. Please excuse me I am going to bed now." she said leaving.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"If I had known my remark will cause this mess, I won't have said anything"

"It's ok Yoruichi she is not mad at you but at herself. I spoke with her this morning and she sounded very angry and hurt. The one thing I am certain is that she will confide in one of you when she is ready to." explained Isshin

"Not to sound judgemental but Kuchiki was the last person I will ever picture her with. For crying out loud the man hates her with a passion" said Uryuu.

"That's a small problem compared to the real problem. Kuchikis and Shibas have always hated each other. So Ichigo and Byakuya married sounds unrealistic." said Kisuke.

"What do you mean Urahara-san? asked Orihime.

" What he means is that our clans have been deadly enemies for centuries now." said Isshin a frown on his face.

"Do you think that's why she came back here?"

"I don't know Tatsuki the only thing she told me is that Kuchiki told her to leave."

"I have always thought Ichigo's life was like a whirlwind with all the action, drama and all. However, now I am certain of it" said Uryuu.

"You can say that again Ishida" affirmed Tatsuki

"Poor Ichi-nee" said a teary eyed Yuzu

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **"Are you ok Ichigo?"**

"I am fine Zangetsu."

 **"You are not fine Ichigo; your inner world is gloomy. Tell me something Ichigo, Why did you chose to believe Byakuya's explanation so quickly?"**

"I don't really know maybe because, I felt betrayed he lied to me and disappointed he did not fight for our love. she said honestly.

 **"You are so weak hearted Queenie. You are blaming him for not fighting for you. But, if I recall correctly you did not fight either."** her hollow said.

"Are you on my side or his bastard?"

" **I am on the brat's side. A kid who might grow up without his father simply because his parents are idiots and cowards."**

"If you are here to insult me you can go back to sleep."

 **"I am here to knock some sense into you. But it looks like I am wasting my time on you."** the hollow said with annoyance.

 **"Ichigo he is right think about the consequences of your actions carefully. I know you are hurt right now , but do you want your baby to pay for his parent's mistakes?**

" He is the one who said I should leave for goodness sake!"

 **"Just think about what we just told you Ichigo."**

"There is nothing to think about Zangetsu, I don't owe him anything I tried but the marriage did not work out." she argued cutting the link.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Good morning Nee-chan!"

"Morning Ichi-nee!"

"Morning Yuzu, morning Karin.

" Where is dad and Kon?"

"They left early this morning saying they had something urgent to do at Urahara-san's place" explained Karin.

"Oh ok" she said sitting down for breakfast.

"Ne...Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really married and pregnant?"

"Yes Yuzu I am"

" Is he cute?" Karin asked.

"Is Who cute?"Ichigo asked pretending not to know what her sister was asking.

"This Byakuya guy?"

"I don't know?" Ichigo said shrugging.

"Come on Nee-chan! That's not an answer." complained Yuzu.

"I know you are just trying to evade my question Ichi-nee." complained Karin.

"Ok you win. He is beautiful , gorgueous even , but unfortunately his personality sucks." she admitted.

"Do you love him nee-chan?" aaked Yuzu.

"The two of you are very inqusitive this morning why is that?" she complained in attempt not to answer her sister's question. To her relief her sisters decided to let her be for now.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **AND CUT!!!** **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ABOUT BYAKUSHI. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER:)**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	19. Pain and Hidden sorrow

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or it's characters:)**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter19:** _Pain and Hidden_ _Sorrow_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Don't tell me you are at it again Byakuya. Why are you doing this to yourself ? If you are not locked up in your bedroom the whole day, you are drinking yourself to dead" said a worried voice.

"What do you want this time sensei?"

"I am worried about you. Is this how you want to end up?"

"If you are here to scold me, save your breath my sister, Renji and grandfather have done that already."

"No not today, actually there are people here to see you. Maybe they will be able to kick some sense into you."

"Seriously sensei don't you get tired of coming here or bringing people to talk to me? I told you I will be fine. Who wants to see me this time?"

"I am the one who wants to see you brat" answered a stern male voice. "However, I am disapponted to see what you have been doing to yourself." Isshin said disgust evident in his voice.

"You are-"

"Isshin Kurosaki, I am not here for tea so we can skip the greetings. I want to know exactly what you did to my daughter brat?"

"I will appreciate it if you stop calling me that Kurosaki-san" Byakuya said glaring daggers at the older man.

"I see you still have a backbone. I almost taught I was talking to a weakling when I came in."

"Come on Isshin no need to be that hard on Bya-boo. He is suffering already" said a female voice.

"Really sensei you had to bring her too?" Byakuya asked Ukitake with a frown.

"Hello to you too Bya-boo, So tell me you got married to my student and you did not even think of inviting your shunpo-sensei to the wedding. How rude!" she said sarcastically but the noble decided to ignore her.

"If you are here because of your daughter Kurosaki-san. I will like to say sorry to you for hurting Ichigo the way I did. I thought setting her free was my way of attoning for what I did to her."

"Your ridiculous apologies don't move me Kuchiki. I will ask again what did you do to my baby?"

Sighing he answered "I betrayed her love for me and destroyed her life."

"Tell me something Kuchiki why did you chose Ichigo when you were asked to re-marry?"

"In truth when I chosed her , I did not know why. but now I know it is because she is different."

"Different? How so?"

"What I mean is, she is the only one, who was able to bring about the worst and the best in me just by being herself. I think that's why she could easily push my buttons and annoy me, when I first met her"

"Did being married to her help you understand what you really felt about her?".

" Yes and I equally realized I wasn't deserving of her feelings."

"Are you in love with her Kuchiki?"

"Am I obliged to give an answer to that question?"

"Yes you are brat."

"No I am not in love with-" he started saying but Isshin interrupted him.

"What did you just say Kuchiki?" Isshin growled.

"I was saying that Ichigo means the world to me. She is my life and my everything that's why I can't qualify my feelings for her as simply being in love for my feelings are stronger than that." he admitted.

"Wow who would have thought you will one day look this miserable and wallowing in self pity because of love Bya-boo, how sweet!" mocked Yoruichi.

"Then you should have fought for your love and marriage instead of hurting her the way you did and sending her away."

"I did what I think was the right thing to do Kurosaki-san"

"You are a fool, if you think you did the right thing. You are both miserable for goodness sake!" Isshin said loudly in exasperation. Byakuya chose to remain silent. "Protecting them is supposed to be your main priority, instead you send others to do your job. Are you a genius or an idiot?" Isshin said angrily.

"Byakuya-kun I know all this is partly my fault, since I was the one who told you Ichigo was of Shiba descent. But do you know exactly why Kuchikis and Shibas can't stand each other?"

"No I don't know and it's no longer important."

"On the contrary Kuchiki it is important and I will tell you why they are enemies."

"No need Kurosaki-san I am not interested" he said standing up to leave his office."

"I am surprised my Ichi-chan fell for you. Aside from that pretty face of yours there is nothing special about you, added to that rude attitude of yours." Isshin insulted. "Kon?"

"Yes dad?"

"We are leaving it seems coming here was a waste of time."

"But Isshin I thought you said-"

"What I said and thought before coming here no longer stands Yoruichi. I have seen and heard enough.They are better of without him. Ichigo is strong, with time; she will overcome her pain"

"Bya-boo?"

"Leave me alone Yoruichi. Go and annoy someone else" he said glaring at her she shrugged and followed the two Kurosakis out.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"I don't know what I will do with you Byakuya-kun. I thought Isshin-san or Yoruichi will succeed where we all failed. Are you trying to kill yourself."

"Just because I want to be left alone does not necessarily mean I want to die sensei."

"If you say so. I will advice you to go home and rest, you look exhausted." the white haired captain said.

"I will if you leave me alone."

"See you later, I have alot of work these days because of you."

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she will ever forgive me? Do you think this pain I feel right now will go away?"

" I am sure she has forgiven you already Byakuya-kun. But will you ever forgive yourself?"

With a bitter chuckle he said "I really messed up right sensei?"

"Byakuya go home and get some sleep ok?"

"Hai"

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Good afternoon Nii-sama, I brought you lunch."

"I am not hungry Rukia"

"You know Byakuya you are not invincible. You need to eat like everybody else that has spiritual energy in order to replemish it"

"I know that so what's your point?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you eating anything since she left last week . Have you seen your reflection in a mirror lately?"

"No"

"You should Nii-sama you are slowly killing yourself." she said sadly.

"I am not hungry so if that's all you can leave Rukia I need to rest." he said with finality.

"She will be very sad, if she sees what you have done to yourself ." Rukia said sadly and left.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Greetings old friend."

"Greetings to you too Ginrei, What brings you here this late?"

"I need a favour from you Genryuusai?"

"What is this favour about?"

"I want you to give my grandson a leave or a vacation."

"I am sorry Ginrei I don't have the power or right to do that. The laws stipulates that a captain has to be either sick or incapacited to be sent on vacation or leave. So if he doesn't fall into one of the categories my hand a tied sorry. But tell me, why do you want me to do that to him?"

"Byakuya has not been himself ever since Ichigo-chan left him"

"Are you sure you are not being overprotective again my friend? He is sad and that is understandable, but I think with time he will get over it."

"If only you were right my friend." Ginrei said sadly.

"I promise to watch him closely from now on to make sure he is still fit mentally and physically. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes thank you"

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **"Byakuya-sama if you are worried about them why don't you go and check on them"**

"I can't do that, not only will she not want to see me but I also have alot of work these days."

 **"You are so stubborn Byakuya-sama. How long has it been since she left?"**

"Three weeks why?"

 **"And through out all this time, you have been miserable. You just decided to eat again and equally pretend you are no longer depressed so that they will leave you alone. But sadly, you are decieving yourself not them"**

"It is working isn't it? They stopped worrying about me. And as for Ichigo her bodyguards have been giving me updates" he explained stoicly.

 **"Unfortunately, that doesn't keep you at eas, does it? I will advice you to go and check on them yourself master."**

"No it will be too painful to see the hatred in her eyes"

 **"You can go when she is already asleep"** his Zanpakuto suggested

"I will think about it, now leave me alone ." he said and his zanpakuto cut off the link.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kuchiki-sama? Is there a problem? why are you here?"

"No need to be worried Daisuke. There isn't a problem. How is she?"

"She is ok sir though her morning sickness has intensified, she throws up almost all the time and sleeps very often which is normal" answered the female bodyguard.

"I see, the three of you can go back to the manor. I will watch over her tonight."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama!" they said in unison and dissappeared.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Byakuya was about to enter his wife's room through the window when.

"Hello brat how nice of you, paying your in-laws a visit. But please use the door no need to get in through the window." said a male voice.

Sighing in annoyance Byakuya said " Good evenning Kurosaki-san?"

"Good evenning Kuchiki, please come in don't be shy."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Dad? who is he?"

"Well Karin dear this is Byakuya Kuchiki your brother-in-law" Isshin answered merrily.

"Wow Ichi-nee was right." Karin thought aloud and realized it too late.

"Right about?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow speaking for the first time.

"Oh eemmh! it's nothing. So tell me Nii-san why are you here this late are you hiding from Ichi-nee?" Karin asked changing the topic. Her question made the noble to stiffen.

"Karin-chan you and your questions. Ichigo's room is this way Kuchiki" Isshin said.

"Thank you Kurosaki-san"

"You know Nii-san I have heard Ichi-nee cry many times late at night. I hope you fix it whatever the problem is." Karin said with determination.

"Turning to the raven heard girl he said " I am sorry Karin-chan, I can't make a promise I will not be able to keep." he said guiltily.

"She was ommitted alot of information when she told us about you."

"And what is that?"

"That the two of you are the same. You may try to hide it with a cold mask. but, I can still see that deep hidden sadness in your eyes nii-san. Ichi-nee does that too but the difference is she pretends to be happy." Karin explained. "Even if you don't succeed promise me Bya-nii that you will try to fix it." she added.

" I promise I will try to relieve some of the pain I caused her." he promised.

"Ok now that all the drama is over. You can go and see her brat. As for you Karin go to bed it's past your bed time.

"Ok dad. Good night Nii-san." she said smiling at Byakuya.

"Good night little one."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"I see you finally took up the courage to come and see me".

"To be honest, I thought you will be asleep."

"Still a coward I see." she commented. He decided to ignore the insult and instead ask.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?"

"Happy to know you are concerned about us. I feel like hell."

"I am sorry"

"Don't be Byakuya, this baby is the symbol of the love we once shared I don't regret anything and I won't have it any other way."

"Thank you"

"No need to do that." she said gesturing to him to come and sit beside her and he did. "How have you been?"

"Fine"

"No you are not you look restless and paler. You have not been taking care of yourself have you?"

"Is it a family thing for you Kurosakis to see beyond my masks?" he asked jokingly.

"No its not a Kurosaki thing idiot, I know you very well and as for Karin she is very observant and perceptive."

"Yeah I noticed that a while a go"

"Talking about being observant I noticed those three you sent to stalk me"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"If you don't want them around I-"

"It's ok they can stay.I need the protection anyways. Ne... Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just pretend to be simply Ichigo and Byakuya whenever you come to see me here in Karakura?" she asked expectantly.

"Does that mean you still want me here?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah I thought of it, the baby is not to be blamed for our mistakes and I don't know if it's because of my hormones but I have missed you." she said with teary eyes.

"Please don't cry" he begged wiping her eyes. "I am not worth it."

"I can't help it my mood swings these days are so annoying." she complained causing him to chuckle.

"I can see that, try to sleep and get some rest"

"Only if you hold me"

"Of course" he said lying down beside her and holding her in his arms. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you too and I have been very miserable without you."

"I know you have since you look like hell. If it makes you feel better I don't hate you I am just angry and hurt."

"Will you ever forgive an idiot like me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, good night Byakuya."

"Good night Ichigo."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **I Hope you liked it please read and review.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	20. Explanations and compromise

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters** :)

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

 **Chapter 20:** _Explanations and compromise_

The following morning did not start well for ichigo, her morning sickness was taking it's toll on her, she has been in the bathroom for close to an hour emptying the contents of her stomach _."I officially hate morning sickness and being pregnant as a whole."_ she thought.

"Ichigo are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you Kuchiki?" she growled glaring daggers at him." All this is your fault to begin with." she added after rinsing her mouth still glaring.

"I know it's my fault and I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ichigo's gaze softened when she noticed he looked very remorseful, she sighed tiredly, she walked up to him and hugged him resting her head on chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?" she asked and he nodded hugging her in return." I am sorry I lashed out at you like that again. It's just that all this throwing up is beginning to frustrate me."

"It's ok I understand. Truth be told it's really my fault you are in this situation right now and I am very sorry" he said brushing his fingers through her long orange hair.

"Ne...Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than my life." he answered without hesitation. "If you really do love me as you say, be honest with me and tell me why you sealed my memories. I know you lied the last time, so please be truthful with me this time ." she said looking into his gray eyes. When he did not respond, she tried again by asking "Was it because you had regrets after what happened between us?"

"No Ichigo what I felt that night was guilt not regret." he admitted.

"Guilt? Why is that?" she asked.

"The guilt that I was being selfish towards you once again. You see when we got married I knew it won't be a happy or peaceful marriage since we both couldn't stand each other. But I was ready and determined to bear all the fights and arguments since you were the only one strong willed enough to deal with me and my clan. But, it seems Kami-sama had other plans for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Falling in love with you wasn't part of my plan Ichigo, I tried to create distance between us when I noticed the effect you had on me and to suppress my growing feelings. but it did not work because I was hurting you and myself by doing that. You see the reason why you couldn't get pregnant at first was my doing. I always used a protection kido spell on myself that prevented me from impregnating you. I thought in that way you will be able to find some semblance of freedom and happiness in soul society and not feel caged-"

Throughout his explanations, Ichigo had remain silent, but then she interrupted him saying. "You know Byakuya things don't always go according to plan because there will always be situations that will cause us to improvise or change plans. So tell me why didn't you use the spell that night? Did you forget?"

"No I did not forget I choose not to use it. When you asked me to prove to you that I can love you. I realized that instead of reducing the pain I caused you by forcing an arranged marriage on you, I was hurting you more by ignoring your feelings and mine. That night when I came to you I wanted to make you understand how deep my feelings for you were. But then I felt guilty later on for coming to you that night when you were in a weak emotional state of mind and that I had somehow taken advantage of you again."

"Tell me something Byakuya If you felt guilty as you say, why then did you make a bet with that old hag behind my back?"

"My main reason was so that she could give you a break. I equally suspected that me failing to use the protection kido spell might lead to you ending up pregnant, but I had to wait for at least two weeks to be certain. When you and aunty had your argument and she came to me asking me to force you to take the fertility medicine, I decided to use a two weeks deadline as an alternative for her to leave us alone for a while."

"If after the two weeks deadline I hadn't conceived what will you have done?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"I found out from sensei after that night that you were a Shiba. His main reason for telling me was so that I can protect you from my clan if by any chance they found out. So I thought of using that information as a last resort to get our marriage annulled he admitted guiltily.

"Wow...I knew you were a genius but I will have never suspected you were this manipulative." she said with a pained expression on her face. "Was the love you felt for me so insignificant that you decided to give up on me so easily?"

"I thought setting you free and letting go was my only way of atoning for all the heartaches I caused you. But then it seems I was being an idiot again"

"True you were an idiot. You did not even take my feelings into consideration in those plans of yours. I have forgiven you but I feel so betrayed, It will take time for me to trust you again."

"I understand-"

"No you don't, marriage is a sacred commitment meant for better and for worst you can't just toil with people's emotions as though you were playing a shogi game Kuchiki its not fair most especially with the emotions of your life partner. I know we both did not want this relationship from the start but I thought we had passed that stage and somehow become friends."

"I am sorry Ichigo. I messed up our marriage didn't I?"

"Not completely this little treasure growing in me is a proof that our relationship wasn't a complete mess, I appreciate your honest answers today. It might have hurt to hear some of them, but I feel better now knowing there aren't secrets between us anymore. I will stay here in Karakura for now until the baby is born. You can come visit us at anytime. I know with time we will fix our problems.

"Thank you Ichigo."

There was a knock at the door, after which the person on the other side opened the door coming in with a tray of food in hand. "Ichi-nee here is your-" she started saying before noticing Byakuya and Ichigo still locked in their embrace. she shouted "Aaaaaaah! who are you and what are you doing to my sister? DAD! there is a man In nee-chan's room and he is harassing her" Yuzu's reaction caused the couple to sweat drop.

"Umm... Yuzu you can stop screaming for help, this is Byakuya my husband and dad knows he is here."

"Huh..really?"

"Yeah, Byakuya this is my sister Yuzu, Karin's twin. Yuzu this is Rukia's Nii-chan"

"Eeh..sorry about earlier. Nice to meet you Byakuya-nii" Yuzu said with an embarrassed blush

With an amused smile he responded " Nice to meet you too little one."

"Ne...Ichi-nee you were right he is really cut-OOUMMM" she did not finish her remark because Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his wife's reaction and asked "What did you tell them about me? I got the same reaction from Karin last night."

"Nothing but the truth. So don't you have captain duties today?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Is it working?"

"I will leave in a few. I need to talk to your dad first. Oh you might want to release your sister she is already turning blue"

"Ooups! sorry Yuzu."

"It's ok Ichi-nee. Ne Byaku-nii since you are Rukia-chan's Nii-chan how old are you? she told she was 150 years old the last time she was here"

"Yuzu that is rude!"

"No it's fine Ichigo. well I am 200 years old little one and it is equivalent to 20 years in the human world."

"Oh ok, so how did you and Nee-chan meet?"

"Yuzu I don't think you really want to know how I first met this guy." Ichigo said pointing at the raven haired man.

"Why not? I want to know was it love at first sight?"

"No on the contrary he tried to kill me and almost succeeded." Ichigo said bluntly.

"WHAAT?" the younger girl shouted. "You are kidding right?"

"No she is not" Byakuya said.

"Ok then what about the second time I am sure it was better since you are now married with a baby on the way how was it like?"

"Nope he still tried to kill me but I kicked his ass." Ichigo said with a confident smirk.

"Huh...I need to go." Yuzu said leaving the room in hurry muttering something along the lines of "Those two are crazy." When she was gone the two started laughing.

"Ichigo you are so mean I think you scared poor Yuzu to death"

"It serves her right for being so inquisitive."

"If you say so. Try to eat something before the food gets cold I need to talk with your dad."

"Oh ok, see you later then." She said and he responded with a nod and left the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Byakiuya entered the clinic section of the house and found Isshin looking through the files of his patients. isshin looked up when he came in and then looked back at the papers he was holding.

"Leaving already Kuchiki?"

"Yes Kurosaki-san. But first I apologize for the way I behaved when we last met"

"It's fine kid you were drunk anyways and I am happy you got to your senses and came looking for her. So what can I do for you?"

"I will like to know the story of what caused the drift between the Kuchikis and Shibas. That is if you don't mind telling me."

"Stop being so formal with me kid we are family now. It's ok for you to call me dad or father. And I don't mind telling you the story. Have a seat Byakuya." isshin said gesturing to a chair and the noble sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AND CUT!**

 **HOPEFULLY IF I AM NOT TOO BUSY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	21. KUCHIKI VS SHIBA

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters:)**

 **AN**

 **Hello once again dear readers. I am back and I have decided to update and subsequently finish this story. Due to some of your productive reviews I decided to edit my previous chapters and correct my spelling and gramatical errors. I hope you enjoy this new chappy:)**

 **Chapter 20:** _The source of the Kuchiki/Shiba enemity_

 **Soul society centuries ago...**

"It all begins with three very good friends who were inseperable and loved each other dearly. From childhood to adulthood they did everything together. These three friends were from three of the noble clans: Yakuno Kuchiki, Minami Shihōin and Kenji Shiba. However, their beautiful frienship slowly turned into a love triangle without any of them realising it until it was too late. You see Yaku had a crush on Mina, but he was too shy and prideful to tell her, so he decided to act as her protector and confident. Mina on the otherhand had a huge crush on Kenji who only saw her as a younger sister and not a love interest. While they grew into adults, Yaku realised that Mina was in love with Kenji and not him so, he began a strong rivalry with his best friend with the aim of making Mina realise he was a better choice than Kenji. All the rivalry between the two men abruptiy ended when Kenji fell in love with Saori Furuji a girl from the first district of the Rukongai who was a member of the 4th division. she once healed Kenji from a mortal wound, thus he fell in love with.

This caused Mina to be heart broken and devasted. While Mina saw this situation as an evidence that love brought only pain and decided never to fall in love again, Yaku saw it as an opportunity for him to finally win her heart. So he played the role of consoling her. Time went on and after a few years, Kenji and Saori got married while Yaku and Mina and Yaku were still very close friends to Yaku's frustration. Yaku taking matters into his hands and being the head of the Kuchiki clan at the time, convinced his clan elders that an arranged marriange between him and the shinōin clan heir will be beneficial to both clans. He later sent a marriage proposal to the Shinōin clan head who was reluctant to agree, because she knew who her daughter really loved. However, Yaku persuaded Mina to marry him with the hope that she will learn to love him.

Kenji was very happy for his two best friends and he promised to help both of them with whatever they needed for their new status as a couple. Kenji's enthusiasm was a relief to Yaku but another stab to the heart for Mina who decided that been indifferent and cold towards Kenji and his wife will be the best shield for her heart.

Unfortunately for Kenji his happiness was short-lived; Saori his wife died during child birth leaving a devasted Kenji to raise their son Kai alone. What is stranger is that when Saori was in labor she asked to talk to Mina saying she had something very important to tell her. Kenji whose friendship with Mina was strained at the time, reluctantly agreed to bring her to his wife.

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

 **"Flasback"**

Mina entered Saori's labor room after knocking and being permitted to enter.

 _"You asked to see me, what do you want?"_ Mina asked coldly.

 _"Ah Mina-chan please have a seat."_ Saori said with a bright smile ignoring Mina's cold stare.

 _"No thanks I prefer standing. Whatever you have to say to me, say it."_ Mina answered.

Her cold reply caused Saori's smile to fade and be replaced by a sad frown _."You really despise me don't you?"_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about."_ Mina denied.

Sighing Saori said _"I mean that you hate me ever since I started dating Kenji-kun. You know, Kenji may be oblivious to your feelings towards him but I am not."_

 _"If that's why you called me here I am leaving. "_ Mina said turning to leave.

" _Please don't go Mina-chan I have a favour to ask of you."_ Saori pleaded.

 _"What makes you think I will accept to grant you of all people a favour?"_ Mina said glaring.

 _"Because Mina-chan I am dying. You see when I found out I was pregnant, I was advised not to keep the baby or else I will die during child birth because of my illness-"_ Saori explained.

 _"What do you mean your illness? Are you sick? Does Kenji know?"_ Mina asked with frantically.

 _"One question at a time Mina-chan. Yes my illness, I have an incurable heart disease since I can remember and yes Kenji knows. I told him when he proposed in order to dessuade him, but he told me he loved me the same. What I ommitted telling him was that my pregnancy made my condition worst, and that I won't survive the birth of our baby.._ "

 _"Why will you keep the baby knowing him growing in you is slowly killing you?"_ Mina asked confused.

 _"Because I love Kenji more than my life and I just wanted to be selfish and leave my footprint in this world through Kai-chan._ Saori said with a sad smile.

 _"Why are you telling me all these? What do you really want from me Saori?"_

 _"I told you already, I need you to do me a favour."_

 _"What then is the favour?"_ Mina asked.

 _"I will like you to agree and promise that you will be the mother my baby needs and the partner Kenji needs to overcome his pain and raise our baby."_

 _"You know I cannot promise you that. I am engaged to marry...Yaku. How will I be able to keep such a promise to you without hurting him?"_

 _"You are engaged Mina not married, I know it is selfish of me to ask this favour of you. But I know you are the only one who loves Kenji enough to do this for me._ _You love him, that is why you have never liked me. I am giving you the chance to be with the man you really love"_

 _"I don't know Saori I don't want to hurt Yaku, He has always been there for me."_

 _"He has I know but he knows you are in love with kenji doesn't he?"_

 _"Hai, he does but-" Mina started saying when she realised Saori was in pain. "Saori are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah I am fine it's just the contractions. Mina what is your decision?"_

 _"I don't know I am so confused. I need time to-"_

 _"Time is what we don't have right now. Please Mina-chan grant the last wish of a dying mother."_

 _"I will do it, but know this, I am not doing it because of that oblivious idiot. I am doing it for your baby who has nothing to do with my pain and heartbreaks. You should know there is no guarantee your husband will_ _end up falliing in love with me he hasn't for years, I don't think me caring for his baby will make a difference."_ Minami said.

 _"Thank you Mina, I will die a happy woman knowing you will be there for Kai-chan and Kenji. Please don't give up on Kenji."_ Saori said with a grateful smile.

 _"I am so sorry Saori with the way I treated you in the past-'_ Mina tried to apologize in tears but she was interrupted by Saori.

 _"It's okay you were hurt and the only way you could bear_ _your pain was by hating the source of your pain, me. Don't worry Mina I know you are a good person due to the way Kenji often spoke highly of you.To be honest with you I think we would have been great friends if we hadn't fallen in love with the same man."_

" _Thank you."_ Mina said still crying.

 _"I am the one who is suppose to be thanking you not the other way around. Please tell Kenji to inform the doctors that I am ready to have my baby."_ Saori said with a determined smile.

Mina nodded and left the room to do what she was asked to do.

 **xxxxEnd of flashbackxxxx**

"Saori Shiba died a few hours later from childbirth. She held her baby for a few seconds and gave him away to Mina. When Kenji asked why she did that, she told him she was sorry she won't be there for Kai and him because she was dying. She died in Kenji's arms a few minutes later after her confession.

Saori's dead marked the beginning of the end. Mina had to move in into the Shba clan in order to take care of the baby and equally be a mental support to Kenji who became withdrawn due to his pain. Yaku who agreed at first to let Mina take care of Kenji and Kai became paranoid and began suspecting and accussing her of cheating on him. These accussations led to constant arguements between the two and later the cancellation of their engagement after the mutual agreement of both clans. After that Yaku began avoiding his best friends like the plague. With time he developed a profound hatred for Kenji believing his former best friend took away everything from him.

Meanwhile Kenji with Mina's help was able to overcome his grief and move on for his son's sake. Slowly but surely as years went by the three became a functional family with Kai calling Mina kaa-chan. The two best friends became even closer during their years of parenting togetther. Their relationship took another turn the night of Kai-chan's birthday and Saori's fifth death anniverssary, when Kenji tried to forget his pain and sorrows in alcohol and getting drunk. He later returned home intoxicated and succeeded in seducing Mina to lay with him. Feeling guilty the following day, Kenji asked Mina to marry him and she declined telling him he wanted to marry her for the wrong reasons.

However, a few months later their night of passion led to Mina being pregnant. Mina not able to hide it from her mother ended up confiding in her and Kenji and Mina were forced to marry.

It will be putting it lightly to say that Yaku was furious with the news and vowed never to forgive them for their betrayal leading to the evalasting enemity between the two clans." Isshin said concluding his story.

"It is unfortunate that my ancestor chosed his battle wrongly when he decided to pursue Mina. I love Ichigo with all my body and soul sir. Ichigo and the baby are my family now. So I give you my word Kurosaki-san that I will devote my life and time to making them happy." said Byakuya.

"As they say love can turn people to idiots." Isshin said jokingly.

"True but I don't think falling in love and protecting love ones is idiosity.I loved my first wife ,but I know I adore your daughter. I felt sorrow, pain and regret when Hisana died, but I wanted to die when Ichigo left me to return here. So yes if that makes me an idiot I agree to be one for her. Also I doubt members of my clan still harbor a strong hatred for the Shibas. The prove is I did not know about this enemity till just recently." Byakuya said.

"Well I think it's partly because the Shiba clan is no longer a part of the noble clans. So with your knowledge of this story son, are you certain Ichigo will be safe coming back to live with you in soul society?" Isshin asked.

"Yes Kurosaki-san I will make sure they will be safe. I promise you on my life, that I will never hurt or take her love for me for granted again. I have to go back to soul society and prepare for her return.I will be back later today take my family back home with your permission of course."

"Okay kid take care. Promise me you will atleast let them visit us once in a while." isshin said

With that Byakuya nodded left the clinic for the house.

"So you adore me ? That's new, it's amusing how you declared your undying love for me to my dad rather than to me Bya-kun!." Ichigo teased.

"You were eavesdropping on us? That's not befitting for a woman of your noble rank." Byakuya accused.

"Really is that your best shot at changing the subject _koi_?" ichigo asked sweat dropping."So when are you leaving for Soul Society?"

"Now, I was just coming to say goodbye. I will leave the guards so they can protect you."

"Is that really necessary? I can take care of myself." she grumbles.

"I know you can but right now you are totally defenseless when it comes to fighting or combat. I will be less worried knowing they are here with you. They will stay with you till I come back for you later tonight. It's an _Order_ from your clan head not a _Request_." he ended coldly openning a Senkaimon and leaving for soul society.

"What a jerk! who is he calling defenseless? eeergh...he is lucky I am pregnant." she said angrily.

"Oww!! Bya-nii is so cool! He actually has the guts to order Ichi-nee around that's fantastic!" the twins squealed in unison.

"Hey! who's side are you guys on?" Ichigo asked with indignation.

"Yours Nee-chan!" they answeredonce more in unison with stars in their eyes.

"This is ridiculous my sisters fan-girling over my husband. They are hopeless oogling over that pretty-face jerk!" Ichigo murmured tiredly going back to her room to rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEW UPDATE:)**

 **I SOMEWHAT MODIFIED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


	22. The aource of the Kuchiki-Shiba enemity

**ARRANGED LOVE OR COERCION?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters:)**

 **AN**

 **Hello once again dear readers. I am back and I have decided to update and subsequently finish this story. Due to some of your productive reviews I decided to edit my previous chapters and correct my spelling and gramatical errors. I hope you enjoy this new chappy:)**

 **Chapter 20:** _The source of the Kuchiki/Shiba enemity_

 **Soul society centuries ago...**

"It all begins with three very good friends who loved each other dearly.From childhood to adulthood they did everything together and were inseparable. These three friends were from the noble clans: Yakuno Kuchiki, Minami Shihōin and Kenji Shiba. However, their beautiful frienship slowly turned into a love triangle without any of them realising it until it was too late. You see Yaku had a crush on Mina, but he was too shy and prideful to tell her, so he decided to act as her protector and confident. Mina on the otherhand had a huge crush on Kenji who only saw her as a younger sister and not a love interest. While they grew into adults, Yaku realised that Mina was in love with Kenji and not him so, he began a strong rivalry with his best friend with the aim of making Mina realise he was a better choice than Kenji. All the rivalry between the two men abruptiy ended when Kenji fell in love with Saori Furuji a girl from the first district of the Rukongai who was a member of the 4th division. This caused Mina to be heart broken and devasted. While Mina saw this situation as an evidence that love brought only pain and decided never to fall in love again, Yaku saw it as an opportunity for him to finally win her heart. So he played the role of consoling her. Time went on and after a few years, Kenji and Saori got married while Yaku and Mina and Yaku were still very close friends to Yaku's frustration. Yaku taking matters into his hands and being the head of the Kuchiki clan at the time, convinced his clan elders that an arranged marriange between him and the shinōin clan heir will be beneficial to both clans. He later sent a marriage proposal to the Shinōin clan head who was reluctant to agree, because she knew who her daughter really loved. However, Yaku persuaded Mina to marry him with the hope that she will learn to love him.

Kenji was very happy for his two best friends and he promised to help both of them with whatever they needed for their new staus. Kenji's enthusiasm was a relief to Yaku but another stab to the heart for Mina who decided that been indifferent and cold towards Kenji will be the best shield for her heart.

Unfortunately for Kenji his happiness was short-lived; Saori his wife died during child birth leaving a devasted Kenji to raise their son Kai alone. What is stranger is that when Saori was in labor she asked to talk to Mina saying she had something very important to tell her. Kenji whose friendship with Mina was strained reluctantly agree to bring her to his wife.

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

 **"Flasback"**

Mina entered Saori's labor room after knockingand being permitted to enter.

 _"You asked to see me, what do you want?"_ Mina asked coldly.

 _"Ah Mina-chan please have a seat."_ Saori said with a bright smile ignoring Mina's cold stare.

 _"No thanks I prefer standing. Whatever you have to say to me, say it."_ Mina answered.

Her cold reply caused Saori's smile to fade and be replaced by a sad frown _."You really despise me don't you?"_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about."_ Mina denied.

Sighing Saori said _"I mean that you hate me ever since I started dating Kenji-kun. You know, Kenji may be oblivious to your feelings towards him but I am not."_

 _"If that's why you called me here I am leaving. "_ Mina said turning to leave.

" _Please don't go Mina-chan I have a favour to ask you."_ Saori pleaded.

 _"What makes you think I will accept to grant you of all people a favour?"_ Mina said glaring.

 _"Because Mina-chan I am dying. You see when I found out I was pregnant, I was advised not to keep the baby or else I will die during child birth because of my illness-"_ Saori explained.

 _"What do you mean your illness? Are you sick? Does Kenji know?"_ Mina asked with frantically.

 _"One question at a time Mina-chan. Yes my illness, I have an incurable heart disease since I can remember and yes Kenji knows. I told him when he proposed in order to dessuade him, but he told me he loved me the same. What I ommitted telling him was that my pregnancy made my condition worst, and that I won't survive the birth of our baby.._ "

 _"Why will you keep the baby knowing him growing in you is slowly killing you?"_ Mina asked confused.

 _"Because I love Kenji more than my life and I just wanted to be selfish and leave my footprint in this world through Kai-chan._ Saori said with a sad smile.

 _"Why are you telling me all these? What do you really want from me Saori?"_

 _"I told you already, I need you to do me a favour."_

 _"What is the favour?"_ Mina asked.

 _"I will like you to agree and promise that you will be the mother my baby needs and the partner Kenji needs to overcome his psin and raise or baby."_

 _"You know I cannot promise you that. I am engaged to Yaku. How will I be able to keep such a promise to you without hurting him?"_

 _"You are engaged Mina not married, I know it is selfish of me to ask this favour of you. But I know you are the only one who love Kenji enough to do this for me._ _You love him, that is why you have never liked me. I am giving you the chance to be with the man you really love"_

 _"I don't know Saori I don't want to hurt Yaku, He has always been there for me."_

 _"He has I know but he knows you are in love with kenji doesn't he?"_

 _"Hai, he does but-" Mina started saying when she realised Saori was in pain. "Saori are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah I am fine it's just the contractions. Mina what is your decision?"_

 _"I don't know I am so confused. I need time to-"_

 _"Time is what we don't have right now. Please Mina-chan grant the last wish of a dying mother."_

 _"I will do it, but know this I am not doing it because of that oblivious idiot. I am doing it for your baby who has nothing to do with my pain and heartbreaks. You should know there is no guarantee your husband will_ _end up falliing in love with me he hasn't for years, I don't think me caring for his baby will make a difference."_ Minami said.

 _"Thank you Mina, I will die a happy woman knowing you will be there for Kai-chan and Kenji. Please don't give up on Kenji."_ Saori said with a grateful smile.

 _"I am so sorry Saori with the way I treated you in the past-'_ Mina tried to apologize in tears but she was interrupted by Saori.

 _"It's okay you were hurt and the only way you could bear_ _your pain was by hating the source of your pain, me. Don't worry Mina I know you are a good person due to the way Kenji often spoke highly of you.To be honest with you I think we would have been great frie ds if we hadn't fallen in love wjth the same man."_

" _Thank you."_ Mina said still crying.

 _"I am the one who is suppose to be thanking you not the other way around. Please tell Kenji to inform the doctors that I am ready to have my baby."_ Saori said with a determined smile.

Mina nodded and left the room to do what she was asked to do.

 **xxxxEnd of flashbackxxxx**

"Saori Shiba died a few hours later after giving birth she held her baby for a few seconds and gave him away to Mina. When Kenji asked why she did that, she told him she was sorry she won't be there for Kai and him because she was dying. She died in Kenji's arms a few minutes later after her confession.

Saori's dead marked the beginning of the end. Mina had to move in into the Shba clan in order to take care of the baby and equally be a mental support to Kenji who became withdrawn due to his pain. Yaku who agreed at first to let Mina take care of Kenji and Kai became paranoid and began suspecting and accussing her of cheating on him. These accussations led to constant arguements between the two and later the cancellation of their engagement after the mutual agreement of both clans. After that Yaku began avoiding his best friends like the plague. With time he developed a profound hatred for Kenji believing his former best friend took away everything from him.

Meanwhile Kenji with Mina's help was able to overcome his grief and move on for his son's sake. Slowly but surely as years went by the three became a functional family with Kai calling Mina kaa-chan. The two best friends became even closer during their years of parenting togetther. Their relationship took another turn the night of Saori's fifth anniverssary, when Kenji tried ti forget his pain by getting drunk. He later returned home intoxicated and succeeded in seducing Mina to lay with him. Feeling guilty the following day Kenji asked Mina to marry him and she declined telling him he wanted to marry her for the wrong reasons.

However, a few months later their night of passion led to Mina being pregnant. Mina not able to hide it from her mother ended up confiding in her and Kenji and Mina were forced to marry.

It will be putting it lightly to say that Yaku was furious with the news and vowed never to forgive them for their betrayal leading to the evalasting enimity between the two clans." Isshin said concluding his story.

"It is unfortunate that my ancestor chosed his battle wrongly when he decided to pursue Mina." said Byakuya.

"As they say love can turn people to idiots." Isshin said jokingly.

"True but I don't think members of my clan still harbor a strong hatred for the Shibas. The prove is I did not know about this enemity till just recently." Byakuya said.

"Well I think it's partly because the Shiba clan is no longer a part of the noble clans. So with your knowledge of this story are you certain Ichigo will be safe coming back to live in your clan?" Isshin

asked.

"Yes Kurosaki-san I will make sure of it. I am going back to soul society I will be back later today to check on them"

"Okay kid take care."

With that Byakuya nodded and left the clinic heading for soul society.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND CUT!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEW UPDATE:) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


End file.
